Vie & déboires d'une jeune hallucinée
by GEBC
Summary: GEBC & GAEF s'allient pour vous concocter un Remus/OC plein de rebondissments et d'aventures. Attention! OC très spéciale! En fait on a pas trop le fin mot de l'histoire donc pour vous écrire un résumé, c'est chaud. Mais ça va parler d'un RL/OC! xD
1. Une année riche en promesses

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà ce qui ce passe: ma cousine et moi on est des tchtarbées, alors on a décidé de se faire une fic à deux. Je pense que vous devinez avec le titre que notre héroïne est pas tout à fait nette, mais c'est justement qui est marrant. Donc on va écrire un chapitre chacune alternativement, et donc ça va prendre un peu plus de temps à l'écrire parce qu'on est deux. Pour le coup, je vais être obligée de mettre mon autre fic de coté parce qu'il vaut mieux pour ma cousine et moi qu'on finisse celle-là avant la fin des vacances. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne posterais pas dans l'autre fic, mais ça va surement me ralentir. Bon voilà, c'est à peu près tout. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce délire tout droit sorti de notre imagination fructueuse! (Je sais, j'ai des cheveilles énormes xp)

* * *

Chapitre I

_Une année riche en promesses…_

- Les filles dépêchez-vous ! appela Athénodora Lutrëll depuis le bas de l'escalier.

L'aînée, Roxanne, descendit en courant poursuivie par sa sœur.

- Rends-moi ce peigne !

- Mais il est si beau ! Je suis sûre qu'il ira à Capitaine Haddock.

- Quoi ? Nom d'un petit bonhomme en paille, Roxanne ! Tu ne vas pas mettre mon peigne sur cette horreur !

- Les filles ! cria Athénodora.

Les deux sœurs s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur mère. La cadette, Rainbow-Sun, toujours plus rapide à se remettre, reprit son peigne et courut dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise.

- Roxanne, soupira sa mère.

- Mais maman…

- Non, ne dis rien ! Il te reste exactement sept minutes avant le départ, dépêche-toi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et grimpa les escaliers. Roxanne Judith Lutrëll était une jeune fille tout à fait charmante en apparence. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui balayaient élégamment son dos, et ses yeux vert marin pétillaient d'intelligence. Elle était tout aussi charmante en réalité, pour celui ou celle qui savait apprécier son coté loufoque. En effet Roxanne n'était pas une fille banale, autant dans ses actes que dans ses paroles. Elle fourra ses dernières affaires dans son sac, attrapa son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, traitant des diverses invasions gobelines entre 1908 et 1945, et retrouva sa mère dans la salle à manger. Elle agrippa le bras de sa mère, tandis que Rainbow-Sun, prenait celui de leur père. Roxanne n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le transplanage d'escorte, mais la gare étant dépourvue de cheminée, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La gare était bondée. Comme à chaque nouveau début d'année. Il restait encore un quart d'heure avant le début du train, mais Rainbow-Sun préféra dire au revoir à ses parents dès qu'ils furent arrivés, pour retrouver ses amis et monter ses bagages. Roxanne resta vers ses parents et parla avec son père, avant qu'Athénodora ne décide de repasser en revue les bagages de sa fille.

- Mais pourquoi tu me fais le coup chaque année ? se plaignit la jeune fille. Alors que Queenie s'en sort toujours indemne.

- Parce que ta sœur est bien plus ordonnée que toi !

- Bon, si t'as fini, je vais y aller aussi. Ça m'évitera d'entendre de telles inepties, grogna Roxanne, vexée.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur les joues de ses parents, et monta dans le train. Elle rangea ses affaires, ne gardant en main que son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle l'ouvrit page 459, là où elle avait posé son marque-page, et reprit sa lecture en déambulant dans les divers wagons. Elle ne se faisait pas particulièrement de soucis quand à trouver un compartiment elle savait que ses amis en avaient déjà trouvé un. Il fallait juste qu'elle le déniche. Captivée par son chapitre, qui portait sur la troisième invasion gobelin, Roxanne cessa de regarder où elle posait les pieds. C'est alors que sa tête entra en collision avec un corps. Elle s'empêtra les pieds dans les jambes de la personne face à elle, et s'étala de tout son long, lâchant son livre dans la mêlée. Le garçon, car il s'agissait bien d'un garçon, s'agenouilla et bégaya quelque chose que Roxanne ne comprit pas, mais qu'elle assimila à des excuses. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour et se frotta le coude, avant de chercher son livre des yeux. Inquiète de ne pas le voir, elle se redressa un peu vivement, et découvrit ledit livre dans les mains, du garçon qui l'avait renversé. Il le lui tendit aussitôt, et bredouilla :

- Je suis désolé.

- Ah ? Moi c'est Roxanne.

- Hein ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Non, je veux dire que euh… moi c'est Remus, et que… euh, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tomber…

- Oui, je sais ! répondit Roxanne en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un idiot.

Pensant la conversation close, la jeune fille regarda Remus dans les yeux, puis les baissa vers son livre, avant de finalement lui reprendre son livre.

- Merci, j'avais peur qu'on me l'ait volé, souffla-t-elle.

- Y'avait pas de risques ! assura-t-il.

La jeune fille pencha la tête, dardant Remus d'un regard assassin.

- Comment ça pas de risques ? C'est un Léonidas B. Powell, je te signale ! Et en plus il est en édition limitée ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je voulais dire… y'avait pas de risques, j'allais pas laisser quelqu'un le prendre !

- Oh ! Quelle charmante attention, se radoucit la jeune fille.

- Euh…. De rien…

Un cri inhumain retentit dans le wagon, alors que le train se mettait en marche. Remus sourit en détournant la tête, et Roxanne jugea qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle quitta le wagon avant de rouvrir son livre dans le but de retrouver la page qu'elle lisait avant son accident.

Alors qu'elle venait de la retrouver, une main sortit de nulle part, la happa dans un compartiment. Elle eut un cri étouffé, et son livre lui échappa une nouvelle fois des mains.

- Hubert ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Traité des diverses invasions gobelines entre 1908 et 1945, lut ce dernier. C'est quoi ce bouquin ?

- Ce bouquin, fit Roxanne, c'est la plus belle œuvre de Léonidas B. Powell, qui est en édition limitée et qui m'a été offerte pour mes seize ans.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa Hubert en lui rendant le livre. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais surement passé sans nous voir.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Hubichou, sourit-elle.

Les deux autres filles que contenait le compartiment, se levèrent pour embrasser leur amie. La première, une grande blonde répondant au nom de Hollie, serra Roxanne dans ses bras. Elle était à Poufsouffle, et voulait devenir professeur de Divination. Elle prit bien son temps avant de relâcher Roxanne, car derrière elle trépignait la brune et excentrique Lynda O'Malley. A peine Hollie s'était décalé d'un centimètre, que Lynda sauta sur son amie. Prévoyant, Hubert s'empara du livre chéri de Roxanne. La jeune fille recula jusqu'à la porte sous le choc, puis serra son amie dans ses bras en éclatant de rire.

- Vous m'avez manqué, tous !

- Toi-aussi ! Rends-toi compte, dit Lynda, mes parents ne veulent pas que je chante à la maison.

- Sans rire ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Alors il est temps de recommencer !

- Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, parce que un chat quand il est cat retombe sur ses pattes, commença Lynda.

- C'est vrai ! continua Roxanne.

Puis elles entonnèrent ensemble :

- Tout le monde est piqué de ces pas si bien rythmés…

Hubert et Hollie se regardèrent désespérés. Ensemble depuis cinq minutes, et ça commençait déjà. L'année serait forte en fou-rires, ils le pressentaient.

Le train entra en gare de Poudlard, et les quatre amis descendirent pour prendre une des calèches qui les emmèneraient au château. Ensuite ils se séparèrent pour le banquet, n'étant pas tous dans la même maison. Roxanne et Lynda s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. La répartition des élèves se déroula dans l'euphorie générale. Dumbledore s'avança pour parler aux élèves. Les deux jeunes filles se turent pour l'écouter, mais décrochèrent très vite du monologue du directeur. Lynda se tourna vers Roxanne et mima les gestes de Dumbledore en chantant les Aristochats à voix basse. Roxanne se retint de rire comme elle put, mais fut obligée de détourner le regard de son amie pour y parvenir. Dumbledore partit se rasseoir et Roxanne tenta un coup d'œil vers Lynda. A peine leurs yeux se croisèrent-ils, qu'elles éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Quelques regards interloqués se posèrent sur elles, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur fou-rire. Quand enfin, elle put se reprendre, Roxanne vit qu'Hubert était face à elle, Traité des diverses invasions gobelines de 1908 à 1945 en main.

- Oh, c'est vrai que je te l'avais laissé ! Merci Hubichou, le remercia-t-elle.

- De rien Rox'.

Le jeune homme rougit tandis qu'une bonne partie de la table des Gryffondors se moquait de son surnom. Il sourit faiblement, avant de repartir d'un pas pressé vers sa table. Les plats étaient apparus sur la table sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et Roxanne eut un sursaut en les voyants. Elle s'empara d'une cuisse de poulet, et entama son dîner.

A la fin du dîner, Rainbow-Sun vint voir sa sœur, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés. Elle l'entraîna en dehors de la Grande Salle, et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu veux pas arrêter un moment de faire l'idiote ?

- De quoi tu parles Queenie ?

- Je parle que tout le monde sait que tu es ma sœur et que tu me fais honte chaque fois que tu attires l'attention sur toi !

- A ce que je sache, ce que je fais de ma vie me regarde ! rétorqua Roxanne.

- Mais nom d'un petit bonhomme en paille, Roxanne ! Tu te rends compte que ma côte de popularité est en chute libre à cause de toi ?

- Tu m'emmerdes Queenie !

- Ne sois pas grossière !

- Capitaine Haddock m'attends, il n'aime pas être enfermé, se déroba l'aînée des Lutrëll.

- C'est ça, va voir ton horreur à poil !

Les deux filles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Enervée, Roxanne monta les escaliers plus violemment que nécessaire. Elle donna le mot de passe, et grimpa illico dans son dortoir. Rainbow-Sun pouvait être une sœur formidable en dehors de l'école, quand elle ne se comportait pas en miss je-veux-être-parfaite-et-je-sais-tout-ce-qu'il-faut-faire-mieux-que-les-autres. Autant dire que ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Et puis, elle passait presque dix mois de l'année à l'école. Elle libéra Capitaine Haddock, et sa chouette de leurs cages et se changea. Lynda entra au moment où Roxanne se mettait au lit. Elles parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Lynda soit elle-aussi au lit, puis elles éteignirent la lumière, et s'endormirent.


	2. Sixième année façon Maraudeurs

Bonjour les gens ! Ici Gaef qui vous parle en directe de Saturne...Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez notre fic. On a, ma cousine et moi toutes les deux des fics en cours mais disons, que notre esprit a tendance à être légère chiant, du genre à vous harceler avec des idées de fics jusqu'à ce que vous concrétisiez ^^. Et donc, à esprit tarés, OC tarés, ça devrait être un nouveau proverbe. Donc voilà, mes chapitres à moi seront centrés sur Remus...

Bonne lecture

Croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez !

* * *

Chapitre II :

_Sixième année façon Maraudeur…_

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié ? s'enquit la voix angoissée d'une femme blonde. Ses yeux marrons fixaient avec inquiétude son fils unique qui lui souriait, attendri.

- Maman, on a vérifié deux fois ce matin et trois fois hier soir, je t'assure que j'ai pris assez de sous-vêtements pour au moins trois mois ! Et en plus, les elfes vont les nettoyer…

- Oui…grimaça sa mère.

- Bon, je vais y aller avant que le train parte sans moi…

- Oh…Déjà ?

- Maman, il est onze heure moins cinq, le train va partir sans moi !

- Je sais bien…Allez ! Embrasse ta mère !

Remus s'éxecuta, puis enlaça son père avant de grimper rapidement dans le train. Il fit un signe à ses parents et fit trois pas en arrière avant de se retourner brusquement et de s'écraser contre ce qui semblait être un être humain. Sous la violence du coup, elle s'emmêla les pieds dans les jambes de Remus et s'écrasa au sol, tête la première. Affolé, Remus s'agenouilla, bredouillant quelques excuses incompréhensibles à que ce qui semblait être une jeune fille de Gryffondor. Désirant se rattraper, Remus, n'osant pas la toucher, attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait avant la collision et resta un moment à fixer le titre du livre, un peu surpris.

_Traité des diverses invasions gobelines entre 1908 et 1945_ par Léonidas B. Powell

Remus resta un moment un peu abasourdi, se demandant si la jeune fille lisait vraiment ce livre ou si elle voulait simplement rigoler un bon coup. La jeune fille finit par se redresser, sans visiblement paraître offusquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle secoua sa crinière noire en se frottant le coude et Remus ressentit une grande culpabilité. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui si elle s'était fait mal. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose et se releva avant d'arrêter son regard sur le livre que le jeune homme tenait.

- Je suis désolé ! bafouilla-t-il en lui tendant ledit livre.

- Ah ? Moi c'est Roxanne !

Ne comprenant pas le rapport, Remus fronça les sourcils et lui lança un « hein » pas très fin. Puis, ses yeux s'arrondirent, pensant comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là.

- Non, je veux dire que euh…Moi c'est Remus et que…euh, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber…

- Oui, je sais ! dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant avant de baisser le yeux sur son livre. Et elle reprit son livre, les yeux brillants.

- Merci, j'avais peur qu'on me l'ait volé…

- Y avait pas de risques ! lâcha-t-il, un peu involontairement.

Elle braqua son regard bleu sur lui et lança, sur un ton vif :

- Comment ça, pas de risques ? C'est un Léonidas B. Powell, je te signale ! Et en plus il est en édition limitée !

Bien que Remus n'ait pas la moindre idée de qui était Léonidas B. Powell, ni de comment une jeune fille censée pouvait acheter un livre collector sur l'histoire de la magie, le jeune homme bégaya quelques instants avant de parvenir à former une phrase compréhensible.

- Je voulais dire…Y avait pas de risques, j'allais pas laisser quelqu'un le prendre !

- Oh, quelle charmante attention !

- Euh…de rien…dit-il, un peu surpris.

- Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! hurla la voix très reconnaissable de Sirius qui déboula dans le couloir tendit que le train s'éloignait de la gare. Remus lança un sourire attendri en voyant son meilleur ami.

James est môchant ! Il arrête pas de dire qu'il va convaincre le calmar géant de tomber amoureux de moi.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce-que tu as fais pour mériter cela ?

- Moi ? Mais rien, tu me connais !

- Justement !

- Pfff, le monde entier est contre moi ! bougonna son ami.

Remus ricana et se retourna pour dire au revoir à la jeune fille dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom mais elle avait déjà quitté le wagon.

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir une fille – sûrement une des nombreuses groupies de Sirius.

- Euh…James, t'invites des gens sans nous consulter ?

- Oh, Sirius ! Ne fais pas semblant ! gloussa la fille en secouant ses cheveux d'un blond affreux.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à la gauche de James qui fixait le paysage, le visage fermé. La présence de la fille devait l'agacer.

- Euh, écoutes, fille inconnue, je…Tu peux sortir ? fit Sirius.

- Mais ! Enfin ! Sirius ! C'est moi ! Vaness' !

- Désolé, connais pas ! Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît !

Ayant prévu le coup, Remus s'éloigna le plus possible de Sirius qui fut soudainement giflé par ladite Vaness' qui sortit en pleurant.

- J'suis vraiment sorti avec ça ? s'étonna Sirius. Peter acquiesça, il semblait être celui qui prenait les comptes en ce qui concernait les exploits de James au Quidditch et ceux de Sirius auprès de la gente féminine.

James leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un journal.

- Tu me fais la gueule, Cornedrue ? minauda Sirius avec sa mimique habituelle de chien battu. Remus aperçut le coin des lèvres de James tressauter, signe qu'il retenait un sourire.

- Tu sais bien que non ! marmonna James en tournant la page.

- Roooh, allez, je t'autorise à me taper si jamais une autre fille vient me voir !

- Sérieux ? fit James en se redressant pour fixer son meilleur ami.

- Euh…en fait…Bah…ouais…mais…Remus, tu peux fermer la porte ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se racontèrent leurs vacances pendant tout le voyage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, sans qu'aucune autre fille ne soit venue s'incruster, ce dont Sirius mit un moment avant de cesser de se vanter.

- On dirait qu'il est en cure de désintox ! souffla Remus à James, ce qui le fit rire et qui fit bouder Sirius.

Remus fit signe à Hagrid qui venait chercher les premières années. Le jeune homme s'amusa du fait, que, dès que James et Sirius eurent franchi la porte de Poudlard, ils commencèrent à fomenter des attaques contre les Serpentard, comme si le seuil de Poudlard le leur autorisait. Le jeune homme ricana quelques instants avant de prendre place derrière la table de sa maison, imité par ses amis. Les élèves furent répartis, beaucoup à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle et un peu moins à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. Il discuta de tout et de rien avec Peter tandis que Dumbledore faisait son habituel discours de bienvenue et de mise en garde. Remus repéra la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt. Le discours de Dumbledore s'acheva et les tables se remplirent de victuailles quand deux rires s'élevèrent, faisant tourner bien des regards vers eux. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes filles qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Remus avait toujours trouvé que les gens qui riaient étaient eux-mêmes très comiques. Puis, il se rendit compte que l'une des jeunes filles était celle qu'il avait bousculé dans le train. Lorsqu'elle cessa de rire, elle remarqua qu'un jeune homme se tenait face à elle, livre en main qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre.

- Oh, c'est vrai que je te l'avais laissé ! Merci Hubichou !

La table entière éclata de rire en entendant le surnom de Poufsouffle et Remus eut lui-même bien du mal à s'arrêter, surtout lorsque le dénommé « Hubichou » repartit presque en courant vers sa table.

- Eh bien ! s'amusa Sirius. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir un surnom pire que celui de Sirinouchet, mais apparemment, si.

James acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

- Cette jeune fille doit très divertissante ! s'amusa-t-il.

Remus acquiesça à son tour, se souvenant de leur étrange conversation. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un caractère assez spécial, mais, après tout, se disait-il, il fallait de tout pour faire un monde.

Ils finirent de dîner et rejoignirent leur salle commune avant de grimper dans leur dortoir.

- Aaaah ! s'exclama Sirius. Enfin chez soi ! Tu m'avais manqué le lit ! Oh et puis toi aussi armoire ! Et puis toi aussi lit-à-James !

- Patmol ! s'exclama Peter. Tu comptes squatter mon lit avant même que l'année ne commence ?

- Bah, ouais, faut pas que je perde la main ! Lunaaaaard!

- Oui, je suis là ! chantonna Remus en commençant à défaire sa valise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que Sirius, James et Peter fondaient sur lui, un oreiller dans les mains, bien décidés à reprendre leur partie de bataille de polochon.

* * *

Je pense que ce sera l'un des seuls chapitre ou je reprend les conversations entre Roxanne et Remus. Il fallait bien que vous ayez le point de vue de rencontre pour les deux ! Les prochains chapitre, que ce soit GEBC ou moi, feront avancer l'histoire, sans que ce soit répétitif, du moins on l'espère.

Voilà, c'était GAEF en direct de Pluton (ouais, j'voyage bcp XD)


	3. Capitaine Haddock

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je me suis vraiment dépêchée d'écrire le troisième chapitre pour qu'il vous soit livré tout chaud! J'en rassure certains, je l'ai quand même relu! Il est plus long que les deux premiers, mais moins long que ceux que je fais d'habitude. Je dis ça parce que je pense que c'est le plus long que je puisse faire. C'est super dur de pas savoir ce que Remus pense. enfin, moi je le sais quand je l'écris, mais je peux pas vous le dire, parce que justement je ne m'occupe que de l'OC. Là je débite un peu ma vie, et vous vous en fichez un peu, mais c'est trop bien de débiter sa vie. Je continuerais bien, mais je vais me faire lyncher par des gens avides de lecture. Donc place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre III

_Capitaine Haddock_

Roxanne se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et passa à la salle de bains. Quand elle fut propre et habillée, elle fit sortir son chat et sa chouette du dortoir. Les deux animaux foncèrent hors du dortoir, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir. Roxanne descendit à leur suite, son livre favori en main. Il était encore tôt et elle aurait le temps d'en lire quelques chapitres avant de déjeuner. Laissant Capitaine Haddock et Frodon, sa chouette harfang, jouer, la jeune fille s'assit dans un fauteuil et reprit la lecture de la troisième invasion gobeline.

Complètement happée par ce qu'elle lisait, Roxanne n'entendit pas le miaulement malmené de Capitaine Haddock. Elle sursauta quand Frodon se posa sur son épaule, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

- Où est Capitaine Haddock ? demanda-t-elle à la chouette. Tu ne joues pas avec lui ?

La chouette émit un hululement craintif. Roxanne se releva, posant le livre sur la table basse la plus proche, et chercha son chat des yeux. Elle ne vit qu'un jeune homme accroupit derrière un canapé, mais aucune trace du chat. La jeune fille décida d'aller demander au garçon s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Roxanne le reconnu. C'était le garçon qui l'avait fait tomber dans le train hier Remus si sa mémoire était bonne. Il était connu à Poudlard et surtout à Gryffondor, pour faire des bêtises. Remus se redressa en la voyant. Il semblait embarrassé et honteux.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon chat ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? fit-il en même temps qu'elle.

Roxanne vit alors que Capitaine Haddock était cramponné à la jambe de Remus, et semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Ben ? Capitaine Haddock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- C'est ton chat ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oui. Il est très gentil d'habitude.

- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Il s'accroche et j'ai un peu peur de déchirer mon pantalon. Et puis je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal.

- Capitaine Haddock, lâche la jambe du garçon ! ordonna Roxanne.

Capitaine Haddock leva ses yeux énormes vers Remus, dans une expression piteuse. Remus le regarda mal à l'aise.

- Capitaine Haddock ! réitéra la jeune fille.

Le félin miaula et resserra son étreinte autour de la jambe du jeune homme.

- Aïe ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche vraiment, se plaignit-il.

- Je suis désolée. En temps normal, il m'écoute.

- Essaies de l'enlever, s'il te plait.

Roxanne s'agenouilla devant Remus, et posa ses mains de chaque coté du corps de l'animal. Aussitôt le chat, miaula de terreur, et griffa la main de sa maîtresse. Roxanne retira vivement ses mains, et se suça le doigt. Elle se releva et regarda Remus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Il t'a fait mal ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Pas vraiment. Je crois que Capitaine Haddock t'aime bien.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Alors le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est attendre qu'il parte de lui-même. Il va bien finir par se lasser.

- Mais ça risque de durer longtemps… s'inquiéta Remus.

- Oui, mais si je l'enlève d'un seul coup, il va déchirer ton uniforme.

- Au pire, je le réparerai.

- Tu connais le sort ?

Remus hocha la tête, puis regarda à nouveau le chat. Roxanne le dévisagea. Lui-aussi semblait bien aimer le chat. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle prête Capitaine Haddock.

- Je le fais alors, dit-elle pour prévenir Remus si jamais il avait subitement changé d'avis.

Le jeune homme se contenta de regarder le chat, et d'attendre. Roxanne s'agenouilla de nouveau devant lui, et d'un coup vif, s'empara du chat et le tira vers elle. Capitaine Haddock, s'accrocha désespérément au pantalon de Remus, et le lacéra. Roxanne tint son chat contre elle, et lui caressa le crâne pour le calmer. Peu à peu il se détendit, et rentra ses griffes. La jeune fille se releva alors, et détailla les dégâts opérés sur l'uniforme de Remus. Elle sourit, et lança :

- Ça te donne un genre ! Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas le réparer.

Remus regarda la jeune fille avec une expression de franche surprise. Roxanne remarqua son attitude et cessa de sourire. Puis elle eut une idée.

- Est-ce que tu veux que Capitaine Haddock griffe aussi ton pull ? Comme ça ton haut aussi sera stylé.

- Euh… non, merci ça va aller, répondit le jeune homme après un temps de réflexion.

- Comme tu veux.

Il regarda ses pieds, puis se tourna pour ramasser ses affaires.

- Je vais chercher ma baguette, elle est en haut.

Roxanne acquiesça et retourna vers son fauteuil, où Frodon attendait, impatient. Elle posa le chat par terre, juste devant la chouette, et se rassit pour finir son chapitre. Mais à peine les pattes sur le sol, Capitaine Haddock fonça vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

- Capitaine Haddock, revient ici ! cria Roxanne.

Remus apparut au sommet de l'escalier, baguette à la main. Il jeta un sort sur la boule de poil qui lui sautait dessus, et Roxanne étouffa un cri, mettant ses mains devant ses yeux. Suivit un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce que Roxanne ouvre et se précipite vers son chat. Frodon voleta à ses cotés, et se posa sur son épaule. Capitaine Haddock gisait raide comme un bout de bois sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Remus encore sous le coup, bafouilla.

- Il s'est rué sur moi, j'ai… c'est l'instinct…

- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, répondit Roxanne.

- Je lui ai lancé le premier sort qui m'est venu à la tête. Je vais l'en débarrasser, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Merci, Capitaine Haddock t'en sera reconnaissant à vie !

- … euh…Alors il vaut peut-être mieux que se soit toi qui le fasses.

- D'accord.

- Je lui ai lancé un _petrificus totalus_.

La jeune fille le remercia et redescendit les escaliers, son chat dans les bras. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et lança le contre-sort. Pendant que Capitaine Haddock retrouvait sa mobilité, elle le posa sur ses genoux, et prit son livre.

- Maintenant tu ne bouges plus. Ce n'est pas bien t'embêter les gens ainsi ! Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ! Je voulais t'offrir un peigne, mais finalement tu n'aura rien. Tu n'avais qu'à être gentil !

Le chat se recroquevilla sur lui-même et accepta la punition sans plus broncher. Peu à peu, la salle commune se remplit, et Roxanne fut bientôt rejointe par Lynda.

- J'ai gardé Histoire de la Magie cette année, fit cette dernière. Tu m'aideras, hein ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je peux te débarrasser de Capitaine Haddock, si tu veux.

- D'accord, prends-le.

- On va bientôt manger ?

- Je finis mon chapitre.

- Et il te reste beaucoup de pages ?

- Non, j'ai bientôt fini.

Lynda attendit que son amie ait fini les quatre dernières pages de son chapitre, et qu'elle ait rangé le livre dans leur dortoir.

- Frodon, veilles sur Cap'. Il ne faut pas qu'il saute sur tout le monde. Je te fais confiance.

- Arrête de parler à ta chouette, et viens ! la pressa Lynda. J'ai faim !

Roxanne suivit son amie, qui lui prit le bras. Elles mangèrent à leur faim, puis McGonagall donna à chacun son emploi du temps. Roxanne vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait les mêmes horaires que Lynda pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle soupira en voyant le nombre d'heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui l'attendaient. Elle avait gardé cette matière, non parce qu'elle l'aimait loin de là, mais parce que ça faisait plaisir à son père. En effet par les temps qui couraient, son père était plus rassuré s'il savait qu'elle suivait cette matière. Malheureusement, elle avait un niveau dans cette matière, qui frôlait celui des deuxièmes années. Néanmoins, elle se donnait du mal pour y arriver, car elle voulait faire plaisir à son père. Heureusement, elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait Hollie et Hubert, qui eux se débrouillaient pas trop mal et pouvaient l'aider, un peu.

Elle commençait la journée avec Sortilège, ce qui était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Rien de tel que Sortilège pour ensoleiller une journée. Roxanne s'y rendit en gambadant, et trouva Remus dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui attendait ses amis. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille mais celle-ci s'arrêta en souriant.

- Tu as finalement réparé ton pantalon ? C'est bête, il était mieux avant… Mais bon, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu aller en cours avec un pantalon déchiré.

- Pantalon ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que cette jeune fille était proche de ton pantalon, Remus !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Sirius… s'empourpra Remus.

- Allons Remus, tu peux nous le dire !

- C'est ta petite amie, Remus ? demanda Peter. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout…

- Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, intervint Roxanne. Excepté mon chat qui l'apprécie un peu trop.

- Pas la peine de nous mentir, fit James avec un sourire étincelant. Ça se voit comme un troll au milieu un groupe de Vélanes, que tu es amoureuse de lui.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Remus et Roxanne en même temps.

- Mais c'est impossible ! ajouta la jeune fille. Queenie me tuerait ! Elle est folle de Remus !

- Queenie ? C'est quoi ce nom ? grimaça Sirius.

- C'est ma sœur. En fait elle s'appelle Rainbow-Sun mais elle déteste, alors on l'appelle par son deuxième prénom.

- Ta sœur ? répéta Sirius. Vous êtes branché Lupin dans la famille !

- Sirius, arrête ! s'indigna Remus.

- Oh Remus t'exagère ! Deux sœurs, même moi, j'ai jamais osé.

- Mais pas du tout, c'est Queenie qui…

- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! réagit Remus avec un temps de retard.

- T'es sûr Sirius ? intervint James. Et les sœurs Allen ? Et les jumelles Taschen ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? demanda Remus gêné.

Roxanne rentra à l'intérieur de la classe et s'assit au deuxième rang. Elle posa ses affaires à sa droite, gardant une place pour Lynda, qui était remontée au dortoir chercher quelque chose. Quand les Maraudeurs eurent fini de se chamailler, et rentrèrent dans la classe, Sirius s'approcha de Roxanne.

- On peut s'asseoir vers toi ? Il faut que tu m'expliques ton histoire avec Queenie. C'est un Roméo et Juliette, c'est ça ? Oh Remus tu as vu, Roméo et Remus ça commence pareil !

- Sirius, ferme-la !

- Alors ? sourit Sirius en revenant à Roxanne.

- C'est d'accord, mais mets-toi à ma gauche. Ma droite est réservée à Lynda.

Sirius s'exécuta et Roxanne pensa que Hollie serait folle quand elle lui raconterait son cours de Sortilège. Hollie aimait Sirius depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais osé se faire remarquer. Roxanne pensait que c'était idiot, et que Hollie avait toutes ses chances, mais elle respectait les choix de son amie, et ne s'en mêlait pas. Sirius discuta, ou se disputa, Roxanne n'aurait su dire, un moment avec ses amis, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Alors Queenie ?

- Rainbow-Sun est ma sœur. On a un an de différence. On se ressemble beaucoup physiquement, mais elle est un peu plus grande. Ça ne me dérange pas, je reste quand même sa grande sœur.

- Nan, mais je voulais savoir pour Remus et elle !

- Ça fait un peu peur en fait. L'autre jour, je lui ai emprunté un peigne pour le mettre à mon chat, parce qu'il lui allait bien. Mais comme c'est le peigne que Remus a ramassé, elle était folle de rage. En plus elle ne supporte pas les animaux, et Capitaine Haddock l'a prit en grippe.

- Capitaine Haddock ?

- C'est mon chat.

- Celui qui est trop affectif ?

Roxanne hocha la tête.

- Tu aurais dû le voir ce matin, agrippé à la jambe de Remus. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher !

- Parce que ton chat aussi est amoureux de Remus ?

La jeune fille pouffa, en y repensant. Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Lynda entra dans la classe, et s'assit à coté de Roxanne, en riant.

- Oh Roxie, tu ne devineras jamais ! Devine qui j'ai vu ?

- Qui ?

- Ta sœur. Elle parlait à son peigne en l'appelant Remus.

- Intéressant ! rit à son tour Sirius.

- J'aimerai que ça arrête de jaser sur moi, là-bas ! avertit Remus.

- Cours toujours ! et qu'est ce qu'elle racontait à son peigne ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Elle disait quelque chose comme : « Oh Remus ! J'aime quand tes doigts passent dans mes cheveux. »

Sirius explosa de rire, au grand agacement de Remus. Le professeur Flitwick fit une entrée discrète dans son cours, et ramena la classe au calme d'un coup de baguette sur son bureau. Les élèves se turent et regardèrent leur professeur. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, et il posa encore des questions à Roxanne.

- Mais alors elle l'aime vraiment, relança-t-il.

- Oui. Un jour je l'ai surprise dans sa chambre, à valser avec son traversin, et à lui parler comme s'il s'agissait de Remus. Et ensuite, elle a jeté le traversin sur son lit, et lui a sauté dessus. Je ne te raconte pas la suite, finit-elle sur un ton qui supposait que la suite se devinait.

- A ce point ? Je ne pensais pas Remus comparable à un traversin…

- Je t'ai dit que ça faisait peur.

- En effet.

- D'ailleurs, moi je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle se comporte ainsi, parce que normalement elle est très sérieuse, et stricte.

- Et elle est dans quelle maison ?

- Black ! Lutrëll ! Cessez de parler, pendant que j'explique le cours !

- Oui professeur, acquiesça Roxanne.

La jeune fille se détourna de Sirius, et regarda les notes de Lynda pour reprendre ce qu'elle avait loupé. Lynda sourit compatissante, et lui lança une œillade malicieuse. Roxanne lui sourit en retour, et elles rirent en silence.


	4. Un Certain Mr Potter

Here we go ! C'est le chapitre IV by Gaef. C'est donc un POV Remus...Alors, oui, okay, elle est super space, mais, c'est mieux que les Mary-Sue, non ? Le chapitre n'est pas spécialement grand, mais comme on a posté régulièrement jusqu'ici, ça compense. Le prochain chapitre sera un POV Roxanne...Et ce sera GEBC qui vous le servira...

On a pas beaucoup de reviews, pour pas mal de visiteurs, je trouve, prenez le temps de nous laisser votre avis, même négatif...

Merci

Gaef

* * *

Chapitre IV :

_Un Certain Mr Potter…_

Remus commençait vraiment à être agacé par Sirius et ses coups d'œil qu'il souhaitait "entendus" à chaque fois que Roxanne Lutrell entrait dans la même pièce qu'eux. Franchement, il n'en avait pas un peu marre.

- Remus ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ton amoureuse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine qui avait le don d'irriter Remus.

- Sirius, combien de fois va-t-il falloir dire que…

- Voyons, tu sais, pas la peine de jouer à Roméo & Juliette. On a qu'à dire que je suis le Frère Laurent et que James est la nourrice ! On peut être dans la confidence !

- Hey ! J'veux pas être la nourrice !

- En fait, Cornedrue, intervint Peter. Il vaut mieux que tu aies le rôle de la nourrice en sachant que Frère Laurent, est comme son nom l'indique, un frère, et que donc, toute relation avec les femmes est prohibée…

- Mince ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Moi ? Abstinent ? Merlin, c'est impossible ! James on échange les rôles ? demanda avidement Sirius.

- Quand tu veux ! Je ne tiens pas à apparaître comme une vieille bonne femme toute moche !

- Vous êtes franchement ridicules ! s'énerva Remus en se levant vivement.

Il lâcha sèchement sa revue et grimpa dans son dortoir, ignorant ladite Lutrell qui chantait un quelconque générique avec une de ses amies. En plus, ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle était ridicule à se conduire de la sorte ? Il décoléra en se disant qu'elle n'était pas stupide, elle était loin de l'être, même, s'il en jugeait par son immense connaissance en Histoire de la Magie. Elle aurait facilement pu concurrencer Binns par son savoir. C'était les débilités de ses amis qui l'agaçait. Déjà les histoires avec l'autre fille Lutrell. Par Merlin, jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie. Une fille qui prenait un polochon pour danser en s 'imaginant avec lui…Il fallait vraiment être dérangé…Ou alors c'était une façon de se moquer de lui…Et puis, Roxanne qui répondait aux questions de Sirius sur cette histoire de peigne, histoire que Remus n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien saisie.

- Hey, Lunard, on voulait pas te vexer…intervint James. Allez, fais pas cette tête, je vais essayer de convaincre Sirius d'arrêter de te charrier avec ça !

- Essayer ?

- On ne sait jamais avec Sirius, tu sais bien ! Il est encore plus imprévisible que Peeves !

Remus sourit et se leva.

- On va manger ? demanda le jeune homme.

- J'allais te le proposer, Lunard.

Les deux amis rejoignirent Sirius et Peter, puis la grande salle où Remus put enfin apprécier le fait de ne plus parler de la nouvelle attraction de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, il semblait au jeune homme que Merlin avait décidé de lui maudire son année puisque alors qu'il allait déguster l'un des meilleurs plats du monde entier, à savoir une tarte au saumon, un hibou passa en coup de vent devant lui, lui faisant lâcher sa fourchette de surprise. Un autre hibou arriva à sa suite et les deux hiboux, ou peut-être était-ce des chouettes, Remus ne pouvait le distinguer depuis sa place, se chamaillaient.

- FRODON ! gronda une voix courroucée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle et Remus ne s'étonna même pas d'y reconnaître Roxanne Lutrell, qui semblait très fâchée. Elle avança à grands pas, fixée par quelques élèves de chacune des maisons –ils avaient eu la chance d'aller déjeuner assez tôt, ce qui faisait que très peu d'élèves assistaient à cette scène. Elle avança encore un peu mais les chouettes ne s'étant pas calmées, elle réitéra son cri.

- FRODON POTTER ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE DE FAIRE DE FAIRE DES BETISES AVEC MINERVA !

Un grand rire semblable à un aboiement de chien fit démarrer les autres rires. Remus lui-même en fit parti.

- On vous savait pas zoophile, professeur ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant McGonagall, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leur professeur de Métamorphoses devint rouge pivoine, ce qui fit redoubler les rires. Cependant elle se reprit bien vite.

- Black ! Restez poli, je vous prie ! Miss Lutrell ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Je suis désolée professeur mais ma chouette ne veut pas m'écouter… Frodon ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Ou tu n'auras pas le droit de voir Minerva pendant deux semaines !

Le rire de Sirius redoubla d'intensité et le jeune Gryffondor s'écroula sur l'épaule de Remus, pleurant de rire, ne semblant plus savoir s'arrêter.

- Je peux savoir qui est Minerva ? s'enquit doucement le professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, c'est la chouette de Lynda ! fit-elle, comme si c'était évident.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux chouettes furent séparées et Sirius interpella Roxanne, l'invitant à rejoindre leur table, voulant certainement comprendre la raison qui avait poussée Roxanne à nommer sa chouette comme James.

- Alors ? sourit Sirius, les joues rouges de son interminable rire.

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se servant une copieuse part de tarte.

- Pourquoi tu as appelé ta chouette comme ça ?

- Oh, et bien, j'adore le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais, je trouvais que Frodon Sacquet, ça ne lui allait pas, alors, pendant ma deuxième année, j'ai parcourut notre table du doigt et il se trouve qu'il s'est arrêté entre James Potter et Remus Lupin, et comme j'aimais bien les lunettes de James, j'ai choisi Potter. Et puis, Frodon Potter, ça fait mieux que Frodon Lupin, vous trouvez pas ?

Sirius explosa de rire tandis que Remus restait coi. Il se dit que, sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance. L'amie Gryffondor de Roxanne les rejoignit et elles terminèrent rapidement leur repas pour repartir presque aussitôt et Remus jeta un coup d'œil à James qui semblait bloqué.

- Euh, Sirius, je crois que James a bugué…

- Cornedrue ? s'inquiéta Sirius, une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

- Potter…Elle a appelé sa chouette comme moi !

- Eh ouais, il semble qu'elle soit polyvalente, Remus, puis James…Je me demande ce qu'elle va inventer pour toi Peter !

- Sirius ! se plaignit James. C'est pas drôle ! Tu te rends compte ! Sa chouette porte mon nom ! Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais si c'était le tien ?

- J'aurais rigolé comme un taré !

- Parce que ça change de ce que tu fais d'habitude ? s'enquit Remus, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Son ami lui rendit un sourire mirobolant et ils rirent. Puis, lentement, James commença à être moins choqué et ils purent reprendre leur déjeuner tranquillement, si l'on exceptait les quelques fous rires que Sirius ne pouvait contenir. Leur après-midi se déroula assez tranquillement comparée aux précédents jours et Remus en fut soulagé. Ils eurent droit à un cours de Potion assez simple et deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Bonjour à tous, mes chers élèves ! s'enthousiasma leur professeur. J'ai composé les groupes, pas la peine d'essayer de les changer, ils sont fait par ordre alphabétique.

Sirius se retrouva en groupe avec un certain Davidson, un gars très arrogant mais très mauvais. James et Peter se retrouvèrent ensemble, au grand plaisir de Peter et Remus, lui, se retrouva en groupe avec Roxanne. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas enchantée par cette éventualité.

- Ca va ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré me retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre. Là tu vas voir à quel point je suis nulle en DCFM.

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis certain que tu exagères…

- Loin de là ! marmonna-t-elle, dépitée. Je suis nullissime…Et toi le meilleur, alors forcément, je vais avoir l'air ridicule à côté de toi…

- Je ne suis pas si doué ! rétorqua Remus, les joues rouges.

- Attends de me voir à l'œuvre pour dire ça.

Ils se positionnèrent face à face et Remus put voir, à travers sa position qu'elle partait déjà perdante. Elle ne pouvait pas être si nulle que ça.

- Bien, j'aimerais pour commencer, que l'un attaque et que l'autre se protège, peu importe le sort…

- Tu veux attaquer ? proposa Remus, pensant que cela lui rendrait la tâche plus facile.

- Si tu veux…marmonna-t-elle. Stupéfix !

- Protego ! répliqua immédiatement Remus. Ce fut son bouclier qui reçut le sort.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas si nulle ! l'encouragea-t-il.

- Attends de me voir en défense…l'assura-t-elle.

- Ah…Prête ? fit Remus en cherchant un sort pas très fort.

Elle acquiesça.

- Experlliarmus !

- Proté….Aaaaah ! cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en valsant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Remus pâlit et se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla et bafouilla d'innombrables excuses.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas, mais, maintenant tu vas me croire, quand je te dirais que je suis nulle…dit-elle en souriant, acceptant sa main pour se relever.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fermé les yeux ?

- Réflexe, je suppose…J'ai des réflexes bizarres, je sais, mais j'y peux rien, crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de m'entraîner, mais rien y fait…

- Oh, tu sais, tout le monde à ses faiblesses. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu peux rester éveillée pendant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Comment je fais ? Mais parce que j'adore ça ! dit-elle, un peu surprise. Pas toi ?

- Euh…disons que…c'est mon point faible…dit-il, un peu gêné d'être fixé de cette façon. Tu veux réessayer ? Je peux faire un sort moins violent si tu veux…

- Tu en connais beaucoup des moins fort qu'experlliarmus ? rigola-t-elle. Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Pourquoi tu as pris cette matière, si elle ne te plaît pas ?

- Parce que ça faisait plaisir à mon père. Je n'aime pas décevoir mes parents…

- Ah…

- Et toi, si tu es faible en histoire, pourquoi avoir continué ?

- Je t'avouerais que mes buts sont moins nobles que les tiens. On s'est dit que ça nous ferait un cours où on pourrait finir les devoirs des autres cours…

Il releva les yeux pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas trop choquée. Apparemment si. Elle le regardait comme s'il venait de dire que Merlin et le Père Noël étaient super potes.

- Euh, on continue ?

- Oui…dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ils réitérèrent l'exercice, mais le résultat fut le même à chaque fois et leur professeur finit par venir voir ce qui se passait.

- Je suis absolument nulle en défense, professeur. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Je vois ça…Lupin, vous pourriez essayer de lui inculquer _les bases_ de la défense ?

- Euh, si tu veux, je peux essayer, Roxanne.

- Tu perds ton temps, je t'assure ! souffla-t-elle. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Elle finit par accepter et le cours s'arrêta là. Remus, Sirius, James et Peter regagnèrent leur salle commune et Sirius s'exclama :

- Elle est aussi nulle que ça ?

- Bah…ouais…dit Remus, après avoir cherché un moment pour modérer ses propos. Mais, elle est meilleure en attaque.

- Ouais, sauf que la défense est aussi, sinon plus importante que l'attaque. On dirait qu'elle ne s'est jamais défendue de sa vie.

- En plus, elle hurlait de peur…Je me demande ce qu'elle fiche à Gryffondor ! s'exclama Peter

- Hey, tu peux parler, tu en as mis du temps avant d'arriver à faire un experlliarmus potable ! rétorqua Sirius. Et puis, ce n'était pas un cri de peur, mais d'appréhension…Si elle avait vraiment eu peur, elle aurait arrêté dès la première tentative…

- Ouaoh, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ? s'exclama James.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Cornedrue ! s'amusa Remus.

- Pfff, qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ? Je l'aime bien, elle est marrante ! Et j'adore ses bestioles ! fit-il en riant.

Sirius se prit deux coussins en plein visage, de la part de James et Remus. Son rire se propagea davantage et les maraudeurs encore sain d'esprit levèrent les yeux au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête, amusés.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? J'ai l'impression que la scène du hibou n'est pas aussi drôle qu'elle devrait l'être, mais j'ai un peu de mal aujourd'hui, sorry. Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Une petite fugue

Bonjour tout le monde,

Oui, me revoilà enfin, vous dirais-je... J'ai mis un peu beaucoup de temps à faire ce chapitre, mais pour ma défense je n'étais pas beaucoup chez moi et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon inscription à mon école l'année prochaine. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de blablater pour rien. Comme si il ne servait à rien, mais j'espère que vous en penserez autre chose.

... Bref, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre V :

_Une petite fugue_

Roxanne rentra dans sa salle commune dépitée. Pourquoi ce fichu professeur avait-il décidé de la mettre avec Remus Lupin ? Même s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau professeur, son prédécesseur avait dû l'informer qu'elle n'était pas douée, et que Remus était le meilleur. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de les mettre ensemble. Elle sentait les regards de Sirius sur elle, et ça commençait à l'énerver. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Elle fit part de ses soupçons à Lynda, qui lui rit au nez.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque, ma vieille.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui.

Roxanne finit de dîner et sortit de la Grande Salle accompagnée de Lynda. Hubert et Hollie les rejoignirent.

- Roxanne ! appela Hollie. C'est vrai la rumeur qui dit que Sirius t'a parlé ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? Allez raconte !

- Je crois qu'elles sont partis pour un moment, soupira Hubert.

- Hubichou, ne sois pas pessimiste, sermonna gentiment Lynda.

- On a surtout parlé de ma sœur en fait, avoua Roxanne

- Quoi ? Ta sœur veut Remus et Sirius ?

- Non, mais…

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

- En fait, … j'ai pas eut le temps…

- Oh Roxie ! Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Hollie harcela son amie de questions pendant encore dix minutes, avant que Hubert ne décide de tirer Roxanne de cette torture mentale.

- Merci Hubichou, le remercia la jeune fille.

- Hé ! Mais j'ai encore plein de choses à te demander !

- Et il reste encore beaucoup de jours dans l'année, lui rétorqua Hubert.

Lynda et Roxanne prirent congé de leurs camarades de Poufsouffles, et rentrèrent en direction de leur salle commune. A peine entrées, les deux filles furent assaillies par Amanda Brunworlf, une fille de leur dortoir, qui paraissait affolée.

- Roxanne, ton hibou est parti !

- Frodon ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas où il a pu aller.

- Mais d'habitude il ne bouge pas…

- Ça s'est passé après que j'aie fini de dîner, expliqua Amanda. Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, ton chat a courut hors de la chambre, et ton hibou a suivit.

- Evidemment, Frodon surveille Capitaine Haddock…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Roxanne on va le retrouver, la réconforta Lynda.

- Au début je me disais que ce n'était pas grave, reprit Amanda. Ils ont l'habitude de sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand je suis ressortie du dortoir, je les ai vu s'enfuir tous les deux par le portrait.

- Je vais demander à Minerva de le rechercher, fit Lynda. Après tout, ils sont très proches.

- Non, je vais aller le chercher, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

- Fais attention, Roxie, le couvre-feu est bientôt passé.

- Je sais. Tu n'auras qu'à me préparer mon pyjama… Celui avec une girafe…

Laissant Amanda et Lynda sans voix, Roxanne ressortit, et se mit à la recherche de ses animaux. Elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune, et n'y avait pas vu Remus. Deux options se présentaient donc à elle : soit Remus était sorti et Capitaine Haddock avait suivi, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui rendait son chat accro, soit Capitaine Haddock avait eut la soudaine envie d'aller embêter Rainbow-Sun, parce qu'il était bien connu que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir, et que Capitaine haddock adorait aller la voir pour la griffer et la courser.

Ayant un minimum de respect pour sa sœur et ses phobies, Roxanne choisit d'abord d'aller du coté des Serdaigles. Elle frappa à leur porte et demanda à voir Queenie. La jeune fille apparut, et regarda sa sœur de haut :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse.

- Capitaine Haddock s'est échappé, je venais voir si tu ne l'avais pas vu.

- Tu sais bien que j'exècre cette boule de poils puante !

- Je sais, mais j'avais pensé que peut-être il serait venu te faire une farce.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme en paille ! Roxanne ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que les animaux n'ont pas de conscience, et que par conséquent, ils sont dans l'incapacité de préméditer un quelconque acte !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand…

- Fiche le camp !

Devant le ton employé, Roxanne préféra ne rien répondre. Elle tourna les talons et réfléchit à l'endroit où Remus avait bien pu aller. Si elle trouvait Remus elle trouverait son chat. Si elle trouvait son chat, elle trouverait Frodon. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Roxanne laissait ses pieds la conduire où bon leur semblait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des miaulements. Ni une, ni deux, elle changea de direction. Puis elle écouta plus attentivement, et remarqua que les miaulements étaient trop aigus pour être ceux de Capitaine Haddock. Mais partie sur sa lancée, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle aboutit devant la salle commune devant l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Miss Teigne était là, miaulant sur un volatile effrayé, qui était perché sur une marche, sûrement tétanisé, puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Roxanne s'élança vers lui et prit le hibou dans ses bras.

- Ça va Frodon ? Je me demandais où tu étais parti. Ah ! Tu surveillais le capitaine. Oui, il s'est échappé j'ai vu, mais il va revenir. Par contre je m'inquiétai pour toi. C'est la première fois que tu sors tout seul si tard. Allez viens, on rentre maintenant.

Roxanne contourna Miss Teigne qui ne s'arrêtait pas de cracher et crier pour ameuter son maître. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentra dans sa salle commune. Lynda l'attendait dans un fauteuil, Minerva sur ses genoux.

- Et Capitaine Haddock ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il reviendra. Il a l'habitude.

Roxanne posa Frodon sur le dossier du sofa, et Minerva voleta jusqu'à lui en hululant doucement. Frodon sembla pouvoir bouger à nouveau et poussa la chouette du bout du bec.

- Je vais dormir.

- Je t'ai sorti ton pyjama.

- Merci. Tu viens Frodon ?

La jeune fille monta dans son dortoir, suivie quelques minutes par son amie. Lorsqu'elle redescendit le lendemain matin, Roxanne vit Capitaine Haddock confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Elle se précipita vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chat darda ses gros yeux jaunes sur elle, et la jeune fille s'immobilisa. Le chat se leva et sauta à terre. Roxanne fit un pas vers lui, et Capitaine Haddock recula. Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour.

- Ha ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, s'exclama Roxanne.

La jeune fille se précipita sur son chat pour l'attraper, mais il se déroba et la regarda avec amusement. Le jeu recommença, et petit à petit Roxanne gagnait du terrain. Quelques élèves s'étaient levés et regardaient avec curiosité le jeu auquel s'adonnait la jeune fille. Finalement, Roxanne s'accroupit et tendit les bras.

- Allez Capitaine, finit de jouer. Viens ici.

Le chat hésita puis se décida à obéir lentement. Alors que Roxanne allait le caresser, une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Capitaine Haddock tourna la tête en s'enfuit en direction de la porte. La jeune fille poussa un cri offusqué, et se releva. Un grand rire éclata et elle se retourna. A peine eut-elle le temps de voir Sirius qui riait aux éclats, que Remus se trouva devant elle, Capitaine Haddock dans sa main droit.

- Tiens, c'est le tien.

- Je sais.

- Il m'a suivi tout hier soir.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça tu sais ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Et bien quand j'ai su qu'il était parti hier, j'ai pensé qu'il avait dû aller voir ma sœur. Mais comme elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il était forcément avec toi.

- Capitaine à l'habitude de passer ses nuits dehors. Et puis, je savais que tu prendrais soin de lui.

- En tout cas, intervint Sirius qui avait fini pas arrêter de rire, on s'est beaucoup amusé avec lui. Ton chat a des yeux affreux mais je l'adore.

- Lynda aussi adule Capitaine Haddock.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'adule.

- Bon, ben merci, conclut Roxanne à l'adresse de Remus en lui reprenant le chat des mains.

La jeune fille remonta dans son dortoir pour enfermer le chat, et redescendit dix minutes plus tard en compagnie de Lynda. Elles descendirent manger et Roxanne soulagée d'avoir retrouvé ses deux animaux, se mit à chanter :

- Albator ! Albator ! Du fond de la nuit d'or. Albator ! Albator ! De babord à tribord, tu veilles sur la galaxie, la paix aussi.

Leur journée débutait avec l'Histoire de la Magie, et Roxanne tanna son amie pour qu'elles soient dix minutes en avance devant la porte. Le professeur Binns ne fit pas plus attention que ça aux deux filles et rentra dans sa classe. Lynda réussit à faire patienter Roxanne deux minutes avant qu'elles n'entrent. Le professeur fantôme ne dit rien, semblant ne pas remarquer l'avance de ses élèves. Les autres Gryffondors arrivèrent au compte-goutte, et Binns sembla prendre conscience de la classe qui se remplissait.

- Bien, chers élèves. Nous commencerons l'année l'influence des gobelins dans le monde magique. Ce qui devrait nous occuper un certain moment. Ensuite nous reverrons plus en détail les guerres qui ont sévies ces dernières 5000 années. Pour finir l'année je jugerai en temps voulu. Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons.

Il y eut un mouvement général parmi les Gryffondors. Les élèves soupirèrent et se plaignirent du programme tout en griffonnant en vitesse les thèmes énoncés par le professeur. Exceptée Roxanne qui nota méticuleusement le programme, rajoutant dans la marge les références utiles qu'elles connaissaient.

- Professeur, demanda-t-elle avant que celui-ci ait pu reprendre la parole, est-il utile pour le premier thème de lire l'essai de Graham Ylhm intitulé Le Gobelin à travers l'histoire, essai d'un gobelin à propos des siens ?

Binns resta perplexe un moment. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Roxanne, mais la jeune fille ne quittait pas le professeur des yeux. Finalement le professeur sourit et répondit :

- Mademoiselle Lütrell, tout ce qui peut vous paraître utile l'est. Nous n'avons jamais assez de connaissances. Lisez-le si vous le souhaitez. Je crois que madame Pince en a un exemplaire dans sa bibliothèque.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et rajouta le titre de l'ouvrage sur sa feuille. Elle le lirait dès qu'elle aurait fini celui qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Lynda pouffa à coté d'elle.

- Maintenant tout le monde te prend vraiment pour une folle.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais.

- A mon avis tu es la seule en plus de Binns et je n'en suis même pas sûre, qui connaisse ce bouquin.

- Pourtant il est vraiment connu. Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas, parce que je prends en priorité ceux du programme.

- Excuse-moi mais même moi qui ne suis presque rien en Histoire de la Magie, je sais qu'on parle tous les ans des gobelins.

- Oui, mais les essais de Graham Ylhm sont spéciaux. Les gobelins ont une façon un peu rude d'écrire et ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'ai lu la traduction faite de cet essai, mais le traducteur précise que certains passages perdent tout leur sens une fois traduits.

Lynda n'ajouta rien, regardant Roxanne se laisser capter entièrement par le monologue du professeur. Ce qu'elle aimait avec Roxanne, en plus d'être sa meilleure amie, c'était qu'elle comprenait l'Histoire de la Magie et qu'elle parvenait à lui raconter par la suite d'une façon un peu romancée qui la captivait. Ainsi Lynda arrivait à garder un niveau correct. Les deux heures parurent interminables pour ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et trop courte pour ceux qui durent se réveiller à la fin. Roxanne poussa Lynda du coude, et la jeune fille se leva en titubant et rangea ses affaires d'un coup de bras. Elles sortirent de la salle et virent qu'elles étaient attendues.

- Et ben ! s'exclama Sirius. On peut dire que t'es mordue !

- Tu t'es cognée, ou c'est ton état normal ? questionna Peter avec son manque de tact habituel.

- Peter ! s'indigna Remus.

- Alors tu vas lire l'essai du gobelin ? demanda James.

- Oui, mais il faut d'abord que je finisse mon autre livre, sourit Roxanne.

- Celui en édition collector ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oui.

Lynda prit le bras de Roxanne et l'entraîna vers leur prochain cours.


	6. Les grandeurs de sa folie

Bonjour tout monde! Désolée du retard, mais j'avais pas mal de trucs à faire. Donc voilà le chapitre 6.

Bonne lecture

Gaef

* * *

Chapitre VI

_Les grandeurs de sa folie…_

Capitaine Haddock avait toujours été un chat très bien élevé mais deux choses faisaient de lui un être totalement différent. Premièrement, il s'agissait de la-grande-souris-aux-poils-noirs. Sa maîtresse l'appelait plus communément Queenie mais Capitaine Haddock savait très bien qu'en fait, c'était une souris. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête pour le confirmer. Et donc, comme tout chat qui se respecte, Capitaine Haddock chassait ses ennemies les souris. Oh, celle-là était grande et coriace mais Capitaine Haddock était courageux, il n'avait pas peur d'affronter la-grande-souris-aux-poils-noirs. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait présentement, chassant la-grande-souris-qui-couine-fort.

Mais, ce qui avait encore plus le don de transformer Capitaine Haddock en un AFNI (Animal Fou Non Identifié) était une certaine odeur et cette odeur, il venait de la sentir. Tout guilleret, Capitaine Haddock se laissa guider par son odorat surpuissant et arriva au détour d'un couloir où l'odeur se faisait plus forte. Il s'arrêta et observa avec contentement le-grand-humain-à-l'odeur-délicieuse. Celui-ci parlait avec trois autres humains. Le-grand-humain-délicieux tourna alors la tête et eut une drôle de tête. Capitaine Haddock lança un miaulement avenant et l'humain tourna la tête vers ses congénères, avec un air étrange sur la tête comme s'il était gêné de devoir dire aux autres humains qu'il préférait jouer avec Capitaine Haddock. Alors le jeune chat de deux ans se prépara à bondir et…

Rémus avait perçu le mouvement du chat et lança d'une voix si rapide que ses amis ne comprirent que :

- Fautpasresterlà !

Rémus se mit à courir, agacé d'être encore poursuivi par le chat de Lutrëll. Il entendait les rires de ses amis, à quelques mètres de lui et se décida à accélérer, après tout, si ça les amusaient, ils avaient qu'à rester avec ce chat bizarre. Et puis, peut-être que le chat se prendrait subitement d'affection pour l'un d'eux, qui sait ? espérait Rémus.

Au terme d'une course poursuite assez longue, mais Remus avait tout de même appris que le chat n'aimait ni les cachots, ni la tour d'astronomie puisqu'à ces deux endroits là, il avait rechigné à le suivre. Remus allait même finir par croire que ce chat était un animagus parce qu'il semblait réellement le poursuivre jusqu'à épuisement. Finalement, après quelques heures passées dans la tour d'astronomie, ses amis vinrent lui proposer de rentrer grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, ils avaient même eu la délicate attention de lui ramener le dîner qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre dans la grande salle. Une fois dans son dortoir, Remus sut que le chat ne viendrait pas jusque là, comme s'il avait encore un minimum de bon sens, à savoir que l'on ne poursuit pas les gens jusque dans leur lit.

- Tu crois que le chat veut te violer ? ricana Sirius.

- Hein ?

- Tu penses encore tout haut, Rem' ! répondit seulement son idiot d'ami.

- Rem' ? C'est quoi encore ce surnom ?

- Bah j'sé pas ! fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. J'lai entendu ce matin, c'est une fille qui t'a dit bonjour…une blonde de Poufsouffle…Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça drôle comme surnom…

- Mouais, peut-être que dans ton cerveau c'était drôle mais…

- Hey !

- Je t'assure que si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça, moi je t'appelle Sirinouchet d'amour devant toutes tes fans…

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Remus lui lança un grand sourire, presque sadique.

- Oh ! Eh…Tu sais que notre réputation à tous les deux en pâtirait, tu sais ? risqua Sirius.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de tenir à ma réputation ? fit Remus en s'enfonçant dans ses chaudes couvertures.

- Herm…Bon d'accord, je t'appellerais plus Rem'…Mais avoues, c'est quand même mieux que Mumus !

- Sirinouchet ? dit seulement Remus.

- Okay, okay, j'la ferme…bougonna son ami, faisant rire James.

Ils finirent par se coucher et la nuit laissa le temps à Remus de se reposer pleinement. Pourtant, le lendemain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son dortoir pour rejoindre la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner, il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas, qu'il vit une espèce de chose à fourrure se jeter sur lui. Le seul réflexe qu'il eu fut de se déporter légèrement sur la gauche et d'attraper ladite chose du bout de la main. Lutrëll s'approcha de lui. Décidément, elle et son chat lui compliquaient légèrement l'existence ! Il ignora le rire de Sirius, qui, s'il n'avait eu à essayer d'éloigner le chat de sa personne, aurait eu pour punition une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tiens, c'est le tien ! dit seulement Remus.

- Je sais…fit-elle

- Il m'a suivi tout hier soir !

- Je sais…

Comment ça, elle sait ? Elle n'est quand même pas du genre admiratrice fanatique de Sirius au point d'envoyer son chat en espion ? Elle ne paraissait pas si folle que ça…Enfin, tout était relatif…

- Et bien quand j'ai su qu'il était parti hier, j'ai pensé qu'il avait dû aller voir ma sœur. Mais comme elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il était forcément avec toi. Capitaine à l'habitude de passer ses nuits dehors. Et puis, je savais que tu prendrais soin de lui. Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ah non, finalement, elle ne semblait pas aussi dérangée que Remus l'avait cru…Quoique…Son chat était décidément très…bizarre.

- En tout cas, intervint Sirius qui avait fini pas arrêter de rire, on s'est beaucoup amusé avec lui. Ton chat a des yeux affreux mais je l'adore.

- Lynda aussi adule Capitaine Haddock ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'adule…se moqua Sirius.

Remus le darda d'un regard noir.

- Bon, ben merci, conclut Roxanne à l'adresse de Remus en lui reprenant le chat des mains.

Et elle retourna dans son dortoir sans plus de cérémonies. Remus put finalement aller manger avec ses amis. Cependant, le sourire mirobolant de Sirius l'inquiétait quand même un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire à ce point, Patmol ? demanda James.

- Je me dis que je commence à penser que…

- Tu commences à penser ? répéta Remus. Oh mon Dieu ! Miracle ! Allons louer le Seigneur !

- Tout va bien Remus ? s'enquit Peter.

- Très bien…Je me méfie simplement des choses qui peuvent faire _penser_ Sirius !

- T'es môchant, Remus ! bouda Sirius.

- Allez, on t'écoute ! dit gentiment James.

- Je me disais, est-ce-que Lutrëll serait pas parfaite pour Remus ?

- Euh… commença James

- Euh…renchérit Peter.

- T'es complètement maboule ! conclut Remus.

- Pfff, vous aimez jamais mes idées ! rouspéta Sirius.

- Disons que celle là est pas la plus brillante…risqua James.

- Bah…J'en ai une autre ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de blagues aux Serpents et cette nuit, j'ai réfléchi à…

- Wouaoh ! T'as réfléchi et pensé en moins d'une journée, trop fort ! coupa Peter, faisant rire James et Remus. Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

- Pfff, je disais donc, j'ai une petite idée…Elle m'était venue cet été en regardant Peter Pan chez Remus…

- En regardant Peter Pan ? s'exclama Peter.

- Mon petit cousin était là et il a absolument tenu à montrer à Sirius toute sa collection de Disney ! soupira Remus.

- C'est trop bien, Peter Pan ! s'exclama Sirius. Donc, je disais…

- Je préfère même pas écouter…soupira Remus en se servant un bol de chocolat.

La matinée se déroula sans heurt, si on mettait à part le fait que Roxanne Lutrëll était encore plus fan de l'histoire que ce que pensait Remus. Un livre écrit par un Gobelin ! Jamais il aurait pensé ça possible. Merlin, qu'elle était bizarre. James, Sirius et Peter avaient visiblement mis au point leur blague puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à ricaner et Sirius s'était mis en tête de leur apprendre la chanson _A la file indienne _de Peter Pan. Ce qui était d'autant plus gênant que Remus avait maintenant cette chanson en tête et que cela devenait légèrement handicapant, surtout quand on voulait suivre un cours de Sortilèges. Finalement, la journée se déroula sans trop de heurts. Le soir même, alors que Remus était le seul à ne pas être collé pour avoir perturbé le cours de McGonagall, il retourna à sa salle commune pour y voir Roxanne Lutrëll entrain de gronder son chat.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Remus en s'approchant de ladite bête le moins possible, histoire qu'il ait assez de marge pour courir jusqu'à son dortoir si jamais le chat décidait de le poursuivre.

- Oui, j'essaye juste de faire comprendre à Capitaine Haddock que ce n'est pas bien de poursuivre les gens comme ça ! Il faut demander aux gens s'ils veulent jouer, d'abord…

- Euh…Il a changé de…compagnon de jeu ? s'enquit Remus, presque avec espoir.

- Non, je pense que tu es une sorte de drogue pour lui… dit-elle en l'inspectant, les yeux plissés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de le raisonner ! Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton année à courir dans les couloirs pour lui échapper.

- C'est gentil ! sourit Remus. En fait, elle semblait quand même avoir des moments de lucidité. Alors, tu vas vraiment lire ton livre sur les Gobelins ?

- J'adore l'histoire ! Je trouve ça fascinant !

- Euh…Faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a des fascinant dans les Guerres Gobelines ! s'exclama Remus.

- Bah, expliques-moi alors ce que tu aimes tant dans la DCFM…Je déteste me battre ! Comme dit ma mère, c'est mauvais pour le karma !

- Le Karma ? répéta Remus.

- Ouais…Capitaine Haddock, pas bouger ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le chat avait juste esquissé un mouvement dans l'intention de se lever. Le chat ronchonna mais ne bougea pas. Bref, je déteste me battre ! Je préfère lire et…

- Si tu n'aimes pas te battre, pourquoi aimes-tu apprendre l'histoire où il y a des Gobelins qui se battent ? s'enquit Remus.

- Tiens…C'est une excellente question ! dit-elle en réfléchissant. Peut-être que je n'aime pas parce que je suis nulle !

- Tu n'es pas si nulle ! Tu sais, Peter a mis plus d'un an et demi à maîtriser _l'Experlliarmus_ !

- Ah ? C'est gentil de m'encourager, mais si je mets un an et demi à tout maîtriser, je suis pas sortie de la grotte !

Remus sourit doucement. Ravi de pouvoir discuter sans que son chat ne l'attaque, quoique son regard jaune le gênait, surtout quand il se sentait épié de cette façon.

- Je pourrais essayer de t'aider, tu sais… risqua Remus. Comme ça, tu pourrais essayer de m'expliquer ce que raconte Binns, j'ai toujours des notes catastrophiques en histoire !

- Ca ne t'embête vraiment pas ? dit-elle. Je ne veux pas décevoir mon père, il tient beaucoup à la DCFM…

- Coucou les tourtereaux ! chantonna Sirius en apparaissant subitement. Remus, on a besoin de toi ! On doit trouver un truc pour faire dire à quelqu'un quelque chose de précis ! Ca va, Roxanne ?

- Très bien, et toi, Sirius ?

- Ca va ! Tu essayes encore de convertir mon Lunard à ton Histoire des Gobelins ?

- Il va m'apprendre la DCFM et je vais lui faire des résumés détaillés !

- C'est moi ou résumé et détaillé, ça va pas ensemble ? chuchota Sirius à James.

- Je crois qu'en Histoire, même les résumés seront trop longs pour moi !

- Tout à fait d'accord !

- Au fait, Sirius, Lynda veut que je te dise qu'elle te trouve _formidablement formidable_…Et la formule n'est pas de moi…

- Ah…Euh…

- Après c'est, I, la voyelle, Sirius ! se moqua Remus. Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue.

- C'est…gentil…Mais je vois absolument pas qui est Lynda…

- Une de mes amies à Poufsouffle !

- Ah…Désolé, je vois toujours pas !

- Celle qui chante des trucs chelou dans les couloirs…dit Peter.

- Ah…Elle ! Ah…Aaaah…Euh…

- Dis donc, tu n'as pas un vocabulaire très fourni ! se moqua Roxanne, ce qui fit rire Remus, Peter et James.

- Méchante !

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…sourit la jeune fille. Donc, tu voulais un truc pour faire dire à quelqu'un quelque chose ?

- Ouais, c'est pour aider certaines personnes à se décoincer…sourit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus. Okay, ceci voulait dire Serpentards…

- Bah, tu as toujours la formule d'enregistrement…Si tu la couples avec une potion d'imitation…

- La potion d'imitation ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et James. Merci, Roxanne, tu es fabuleuse ! reprit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Et les deux zigotos disparurent aussi vite que s'ils avaient transplané.

- Euh…Je vais les surveiller ! A plus tard, Roxanne !

- A plus ! C'est très bien Capitaine Haddock ! Tu es un bon garçon !

Remus rejoignit son dortoir où ses amis étaient déjà entrain de commencer ladite potion d'imitation. C'était une potion simple qui ne durait pas longtemps, mais cela semblait suffisant pour les maraudeurs. Peter, quant à lui, s'occupait de la formule d'enregistrement. Remus les regarda faire, se disant que leur silence était un parfait moment pour lire et travailler.

Le lendemain matin, de nombreux élèves, parmi lesquels Remus, Roxanne et les autres maraudeurs, assistèrent à un étonnant spectacle de la part des Serpentards. Chacun des Serpentards qui avaient bu une boisson se levèrent et se positionnèrent les uns derrière les autres.

- C'est génial ! ricana Sirius. Ca marche ! Roxanne, tu es un génie !

- Euh…

Chacun des Serpentards tendit les bras devant lui et posa les mains sur le Serpentard qui était devant lui et chacun d'entre eux entamèrent alors, le tout en trottinant pour sortir de la grande salle :

_A la file indienne, indienne, indienne  
Tous à la file indienne  
Nous marchons en chantant.  
Ti dum  
Ti di  
A ti dou li dou ti dé  
Ti dum  
Ti di  
C'est facile à prononcer  
Ti dum  
Ti di  
C'est la chanson qui nous plaît  
Chantons ti dou li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé  
Ti dum  
Ti di  
A ti dou li dou ti dou  
On rit, on joue  
On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous  
Je marche, tu marches  
Il marche et tous nous marchons  
En chantant ti li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé_

_A la file indienne, indienne, indienne  
Si à la file indienne, nous marchons un par un  
__C'est qu'à la file indienne, indienne, indienne,  
C'est qu'à la file indienne, nous filons les indiens!  
Ti dum  
Ti di  
A ti dou li dou ti dé  
Chantons en choeur cette chanson qui nous plaît  
Ti dum  
Ti di  
A ti dou li dou ti dé  
Ooooh__  
A ti dou li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé  
Ooooh  
A ti dou li dum a ti dou li dou ti dé_

Même Remus, qui pourtant, ne cautionnait pas ce genre de comportement, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fixa le visage rouge de Roxanne, qui semblait essayer de lutter contre son fou rire et se dit que, finalement, la jeune fille était certainement beaucoup moins dérangée que Sirius.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensez?


	7. Folle mais pas insensible

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis super contente, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler le chapitre! Oui je sais, vous aussi vous êtes contents, hé oui je suis extralucide moi! (C'est une petite référence, vous comprendrez après ;D)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! J'espère que vous serez pas trop contrariés ('suis assez sadique dans mon genre...)

* * *

_Chapitre VII_

_Folle mais pas insensible_

Roxanne attendait depuis bientôt dix minutes que Rémus la rejoigne. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une salle déserte pour leur premier cours de soutien mutuel. En temps normal il était plutôt ponctuel, mais la jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas de son retard. S'il avait pu être à l'heure, il serait déjà là s'était-elle dit. Et puis, plongée comme elle l'était dans son livre d'Histoire, elle se fichait pas mal qu'il ait du retard ou non !

Rémus arriva finalement dans la salle et s'excusa tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu, fit Roxanne sans le regarder.

Elle mémorisa la page qu'elle était en train de lire, et se tourna vers lui.

- Par quoi on commence ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- La Défense, comme ça je finis ma journée avec une matière que j'aime.

- Euh… d'accord, fit Rémus un peu surpris que la conversation soit si normale.

- Alors maître qu'allez-vous m'enseigner ?

- Je… je pensais te faire commencer par un test. Tu sais histoire de voir où tu en es.

- Ainsi tu pourras mesurer l'ampleur de la catastrophe ?

- Non, s'écria Rémus. Je suis sûr que tu es très forte.

- Arrête de mentir pour me faire plaisir, tu connais très bien mon niveau ! répondit Roxanne d'une petite voix.

- Lève-toi, on y va.

Roxanne suivit les instructions du jeune homme, et effectua quelques sorts basiques, qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle remarqua que Rémus expliquait bien et qu'il était soucieux d'être bien compris. Elle ne réussit pas à exécuter correctement les sorts demandés par Rémus, mais elle parvint à ne rien détruire en tentant de les réaliser. Heureux de ce progrès ils convinrent que c'était assez pour la journée. Roxanne s'assit avec soulagement à une table et ouvrit le livre d'Histoire au premier chapitre.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle alors que Rémus s'asseyait face à elle.

- Oui, tu peux commencer.

Roxanne le regardait avec attention, et elle fut un peu déçue de voir qu'il ne croyait pas trop dans les capacités de la jeune fille à lui expliquer le cours. Néanmoins, elle débuta comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle-aussi avait eu la même expression quand il lui avait expliqué la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Peu à peu, alors qu'elle racontait comment les gobelins étaient parvenus à conquérir le Nord de la Grande-Bretagne au IXème, Roxanne dévia et lui expliqua toutes sortes de choses qu'elle avait appris dans des ouvrages à part. Complètement prise dans son récit, elle ne vit pas les yeux affolés de Rémus qui ne suivait plus rien. Elle se tut une heure plus tard, et lui sourit.

- Tu as des questions ? Je n'ai pas été trop vite ?

Rémus laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- C'est juste que, comment dire ? Tu m'as un peu embrouillé. Je veux dire, je crois que tu es complètement partie à coté, et je n'ai pas tout suivi.

- Je n'ai pas été claire ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

- Au début c'était bien, mais je n'ai pas pu suivre jusqu'au bout, c'était trop… complet.

Roxanne fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pourtant fait bref ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas citer les grand poètes gobelins du XIIème siècle, alors qu'ils avaient joué un rôle important dans le développement de la race deux mille ans plus tard. Ni oublié l'influence des fermiers gobelins d'Italie sur la production de navet en Ecosse. Ça aurait été comme ne pas connaître les paroles des Aristochats alors qu'on est moldu : impossible !

- Mais c'était très bien expliqué, ne t'en fait pas, tenta de la rassurer Rémus.

- Ah oui ? Si tu veux je peux te prêter un livre pour t'aider.

- Euh… je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine…

- Mais si, tu verras c'est très intéressant, fit-elle en lui souriant.

- Bon, ben si tu insiste…

Roxanne sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Elle rejoignit ses amis dans le parc. Hubert et Hollie parlaient en fixant le lac, tandis que Lynda dansait autour d'un arbre en chantant à tue-tête _Tout le Monde peut devenir un Cat_. Roxanne se précipita vers elle et se mit à l'imiter. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, elle s'avança vers Hollie et Hubert, pendant que Lynda reprenait le refrain.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ha, tu tombes bien, fit Hubert, Hollie est persuadée que les sirènes du lac ont une queue dorée aux reflets bleus, alors que je me tue à lui dire que les reflets sont verts.

- Je n'ai jamais plongé dans le lac, mais je pense que vous avez tort. Les sirènes ont la queue verte aux reflets bleus.

- Tu vois ! s'écria Hollie, les reflets sont bleus ! Je le savais ! et je savais que Roxanne dirait ça.

- Parce que tu l'as vu, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr, je te rappelle que je suis extralucide ! Moi je peux voir le futur, c'est pour ça que je ne me trompe jamais.

- Ça explique surement ton Troll en Métamotphose.

- Hubichou ! le gronda Roxanne.

- Puisque personne ne me crois ici, je vais aller vers quelqu'un qui me comprend, bouda Hollie.

- Voilà, à cause de toi elle est vexée !

- Tu crois qu'elle va encore aller se cacher en classe de Divination ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je devrais la rattraper…, soupira Hubert d'une voix misérable.

- Bien sûr.

Il courut derrière Hollie, et Roxanne se retourna vers Lynda.

- On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- On chante quoi ?

- Capitaine Flam ?

- Non, plutôt les Aristochats.

- La première arrivée à la tour d'Astronomie.

A peine eut-elle finit de parler que Lynda se rua vers le château. Roxanne partit dans l'autre direction, et emprunta un passage secret qui la mènerait tout près de la tour. Elle arriva la première à la tour, et Lynda fit mine de bouder.

- Tu as triché !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit à la magie, argua-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Les deux jeunes filles redescendirent en entonnant Capitaine Flam. En chemin elles croisèrent Hubert qui redescendait.

- Ah ben ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Hollie m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici !

- Viens chante avec nous Hubichou, l'invita Lynda.

- Mais je ne connais pas les paroles, se défendit le jeune homme.

- Menteur on te les a appris ! fit Roxanne.

- Mais je les ai oubliés…

- Alors on va te les réapprendre ! conclut Lynda.

Ni une, ni deux, elles prirent chacune Hubert par un bras, et reprirent leur chanson au début. Hubert rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il dut chanter en solo et qu'un groupe de filles de sa maison passa devant eux. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer ses amies dans un moment pareil, il récita avec le plus de conviction possible, les paroles du générique, et s'enfuit ensuite prétextant avoir des devoirs. Lynda et Roxanne sortirent à nouveau dans le parc et s'installèrent dans l'herbe.

- Je m'ennuie Roxie… Et si on allait chercher Capitaine Haddock ?

- Si tu veux. Sinon on pourrait faire un concours de danse autour du lac…

- Oh oui ! Bonne idée. Mais aussi envie de voir ton chat !

- On ira après.

Elles se relevèrent en riant et commencèrent à swinguer autour du lac, avant de créer leur propre chorégraphie. Peu à peu elles s'éloignèrent du lac. Roxanne s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala sur le sol. Elle entendit Lynda lui crier qu'elle avait perdu. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, une grande ombre s'abattit sur elle. Roxanne leva les yeux et vit Sirius.

- Rémus demande si tu vas bien.

- Oui, c'était amusant.

- Je m'en doute, ça fait bientôt une demi-heure que tu danses, se moque Sirius.

- Roxie ! Roxie ! Roxie, regarde ! s'époumona Hollie qui avait apparemment fini de bouder et courait dans sa direction.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda cette dernière en se relevant.

- On a les mêmes yeux ! répondit Hollie en se postant à coté de Sirius.

Sirius s'écarta de la jeune fille l'air un peu effrayé. Il dévisagea les deux amies, tandis que Lynda les rejoignait. Roxanne s'approcha de Sirius, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien. Sirius se laissait plus ou moins faire, et Roxanne examina avec attention ses yeux. Puis elle le relâcha et Sirius recula encore surpris.

- C'est vrai que vos yeux se ressemblent, conclut la jeune fille, mais ceux de Sirius sont moins bleutés.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser en débattre sans moi, fit Sirius en reculant.

Le mardi matin, Roxanne s'approcha de Rémus sous les yeux attentifs d'une bonne partie des Gryffondors présentes. Elle lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait reçu à son anniversaire avec un sourire.

- Tiens, il te sera utile. Ne l'abîme, je te fais confiance.

Rémus regarda le titre et écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Roxanne puis le livre et lui demanda si elle était sûre. La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Je l'ai fini exprès ce matin pour pourvoir te le prêter au plus vite.

Le jeune homme la remercia. Roxanne lui sourit en retour. Il avait l'air content. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle prêterait un jour ce livre à quelqu'un et elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'intéresser à l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle entendit quelques personnes pouffer en regardant Rémus, et ne comprit pas pourquoi ils riaient. Lynda la prit par le bras et l'emmena déjeuner. Elles s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffles, en face de leurs amis. Quelques élèvres protestèrent qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire ici, mais aucun n'eut le courage de les déloger de si bon matin.

- Est-ce que tu m'as trouvé bizarre la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées ? demanda Roxanne la voix tremblante.

- Non.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Roxie ? demanda Hollie. D'habitude tu t'en fiche de savoir ce que pensent les autres.

- J'ai juste l'impression que je suis juste une source de moquerie pour tout le monde…

- Hey ! gronda Lynda. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ces incultes de démoraliser !

- Nom de Dieu de pompe à chiottes ! Tu as raison ! Ils ne connaissent même pas leurs classiques.

Hubert éclata de rire et s'étouffa avec ce qu'il était en train de manger. En six ans il ne s'était toujours pas fait à ce juron. Roxanne le regarda essayer de ne pas recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche et se mit à rire elle-aussi. Ce coup de blues lui avait donné faim, et elle se servit cinq pancakes arrosés de jus de citrouille.

Ce jour-là, fut la première fois en six ans que Roxanne fut en retard au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur n'y fit pas attention même lorsque la jeune fille s'excusa.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? s'inquiéta Lynda. Pourquoi t'es en retard.

- Je trouvais pas le livre que je voulais à la bibliothèque.

- Tu aurais pu y retourner après !

- Tu as pris des notes ?

- J'étais bien obligée ! C'était quoi ce bouquin pour que tu acceptes d'être en retard ?

- Le Gobelin à travers l'histoire de Graham Ylhm.

Lynda n'ajouta rien. Elle avait déjà assez lutté pour ne pas sombrer. Elle laissa Roxanne suivre le cours, et lui tendit ses notes à la fin du cours. Rémus s'approcha d'elle et lui rendit son livre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me serve pour le cours. Si je me souviens bien on parle de l'influence des gobelins dans l'histoire, pas des guerres… Et puis on en est pas encore à cette époque…

- Mais si ! Les invasions gobelines ont beaucoup influencées l'Histoire. Et même si ce n'est pas l'époque qu'on étudie en ce moment, tu pourras quand même en apprendre beaucoup. Que ce soit il y a cinquante ans ou cinq cent, tu retrouves toujours des classiques. Comme Ursul le Laid, chef des armées Gobelines en 1889. Lui il a apporté de grands changements quant à la condition des poètes. A priori ça n'a rien à voir, mais tu te rendra compte qu'il a été obligé de militer dans ce sens parce que deux mille ans avant, le roi gobelin avait interdit à son peuple de pratiquer des métiers qui ne soient pas scientifiques, ce qui a restreint la capacité créative de tout son peuple.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien tout saisir, déglutit Rémus.

- C'est pourtant facile, les influences gobelines…

- Mais t'as toujours pas compris qu'il en n'a rien à foutre de ce que tu lui racontes ?

Roxanne se retourna vivement, mais elle ne vit pas qui venait de parler. Elle regarda à nouveau Rémus qui cherchait quoi répondre. Blessée, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lui arracha le livre des mains, et partit en courant, suivit pas Lynda qui jeta un regard noir à Rémus.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Roxanne, se défendit-il. Roxanne !

La jeune fille ne revint pas en cours de la journée. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle comprenait que certaines personnes puissent ne pas être intéressées par l'Histoire de la Magie. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas aimer la même chose, mais pourquoi la laisser faire alors ? Et dire qu'elle lui avait prêté son livre ! Lynda était restée avec elle la matinée, mais ils avaient sortilèges l'après-midi, et elle ne pouvait pas rater ce cours. Roxanne était donc seule dans son dortoir, à enrager. Même Capitaine Haddock faisait attention à où il posait les pattes. Frodon vola jusqu'à l'épaule de sa maîtresse et eut un hululement triste avant de frotter son bec contre la joue mouillée de Roxanne.

- Tu as raison, renifla-t-elle. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Et si on allait faire un tour dehors ?

Capitaine Haddock redressa les oreilles, et fit ressortir encore un peu ses yeux pour signifier son approbation. Roxanne dévala les escaliers, heureuses de voir que ses animaux ne l'abandonnaient pas. Elle resta dehors jusqu'à la nuit tombée, jusqu'à ce que Lynda vienne la chercher. Frodon se posa sur son épaule, et Lynda prit Capitaine Haddock dans ses bras.

- Comme tu es beau ! lui dit-elle en lui chatouillant le ventre.

- Ah ! Roxanne ! Tu es là ! s'écria Sirius en venant vers elle. Tu es plutôt difficile à trouver.

Il attrapa Roxanne par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite, faisant s'envoler Frodon. La jeune fille tenta de résister, mais Sirius était trop fort pour qu'elle arrive à quelque chose. Il la planta devant Rémus qui affichait un visage embarrassé.

- Roxanne, est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton livre à nouveau ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en fiche de ce que je raconte.

- Je te jure que ce que tu racontes est intéressant, Roxanne. C'est juste que je n'ai pas compris…

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit, c'est ma faiblesse…

- Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu suivais les cours pour avoir plus de temps pour tes devoirs ! rétorqua la jeune fille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai du mal pour te faire apprendre quelque chose dont tu n'as rien à faire !

- Mais… attends, tu veux dire que…

- C'est pas la peine de m'attendre dimanche, je ne viendrai pas !

Roxanne tourna les talons et rejoignit Lynda qui l'attendait avec Frodon et Capitaine Haddock. Le chat voyant Rémus, sauta des bras de la jeune fille et courut vers lui. Il n'y eut besoin que d'un avertissement de sa maîtresse pour qu'il s'arrête net, et la suive la queue basse, occultant de suite l'odeur fantastique qui émanait du jeune homme. James rattrapa Roxanne et la força à le regarder :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de traiter Rémus comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas tout !

- James laisse tomber, plaida son ami qui n'osait pas avancer de peur d'être poursuivi par le chat.

James allait protester mais Remus l'en empêcha et Roxanne entra dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Alors qu'elle allait mordre dans une part de tarte aux pommes, Roxanne sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit sa sœur.

- Ça va ? demanda Rainbow-Sun.

- Oui.

- J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé… continua-t-elle en gardant un œil sur le chat assis sur les jambes de Roxanne. Je voulais dire que je comprends, mais que ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas aller en cours. Si maman savait…

- Tu as l'air presque normal, se moqua Roxanne.

- Parle pour toi ! se vexa Queenie. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas chanté de trucs complètement ridicule ?

- Un jour et demi.

- Tu vois c'est un miracle. Bon puisque tu n'as pas l'air aussi démoralisée que ce que je croyais, je m'en vais. Pff, je m'y reprendrai à m'inquiéter pour toi !

- Queenie ! rappela sa sœur. Merci.

La Serdaigle leva les yeux en ciel et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'elle se coucha Roxanne était contente : il y avait bien longtemps que Queenie et elle, n'avaient pas parlé ainsi. Elle s'endormit sans trop de mal, regrettant seulement d'avoir perdu le meilleur élève de Défense pour la coacher.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous?  
J'ai essayé de faire au pus vite, et (Oh il neige! Désolée je viens de regarder par la fenêtre ^^)  
Et donc voilà ce que ça a donné ( quelle logique!)  
J'ai dû en décevoir certains, mais je suppose que ce petit accroc entre Roxanne et Remus va s'arranger :)

GEBC

* * *

Chapitre VII


	8. Grâce à Lily et aux girafes

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée pour cet immense retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la longueur, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus long...

Bonne lecture!

Gaef

* * *

Chapitre VIII

_Grâce à Lily…et aux girafes._

« Mais t'as toujours pas compris qu'il en n'a rien à foutre de ce que tu lui racontes ? »

Une simple phrase avait mis fin à leur amitié. Remus n'avait d'ailleurs compris qu'ils étaient amis qu'au moment où il avait vu dans ces yeux cet éclat de tristesse. Sa bizarrerie lui manquait, ses discours passionnés sur l'histoire lui manquaient et même ses chants pour le moins étranges. Sirius avait beau dire qu'il y « avait quelque chose de louche » mais Remus avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais écouter Sirius quand il avait ce sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Remus soupira une énième fois et tourna la page de son livre qui ne lui paraissait guère intéressant.

- Hey, Lupin ! appela la voix d'une jeune fille rousse qu'il connaissait bien pour être la fille que convoitait l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Euh…oui ? fit Remus en ayant immédiatement un regard pour ledit meilleur ami. Son regard aurait pu être traduit par un « pitié, ne me tues pas, James ».

- Je pourrais te parler, au sujet de Lutrëll ?

- Elle a un problème ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Remus.

- Bah, elle a séché plusieurs cours et…comme j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur…bref, apparemment, ce serait parce que tu t'es moqué d'elle et s'il y a bien un Gryffondor incapable de se moquer de quelqu'un, c'est bien toi, alors ?

- Ecoute, je, vraiment, j'ai essayé de m'excuser mais elle refuse de me parler…Et je ne vais pas non plus la poursuivre pendant des heures…

- D'accord, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Une abrutie s'est mêlée de ce qui ne la regarde pas…Oh, attends, t'es pas entrain de faire la même chose, là, Evans ? lâcha Sirius, hautain.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Black ! rétorqua Evans. Je suis préfète, je m'inquiète, c'est une fille chouette, un peu…pas comme les autres, mais elle est sympa, alors je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle en vienne à sécher les cours de défense contre les forces du mal…

- Lily, c'est juste quelqu'un qui a sorti une phrase maladroite et comme je n'ai pas…réfuté immédiatement, bah, elle a crut que c'était vrai et elle ne veut plus me voir !

- Okay, je peux essayer de lui parler, si tu veux !

- Merci, c'est sympa de ta part ! fit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Remus grimaça. Il savait parfaitement que ce geste agaçait la jeune file plus que tout. Puis, Lily sembla remarquer que les trois amis de Remus s'étaient rapprochés.

- Vous m'expliquez où vous avez compris dans le "Hey Lupin" que je vous adressais la parole ? A plus, Remus.

- Elle me gave, cette fille, franchement, t'aurais pu trouver moins chiante, James ! lâcha Sirius. Bon c'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il avant que James ait eu le temps de renchérir. Il va bien falloir qu'on débloque la situation ! On est des maraudeurs ou on ne l'est pas ?

- Ah ! Il met notre honneur de maraudeur en jeu ! s'exclama James. Remus tu te dois de…

- D'accord.

- De relever le…Attends, il a dit "d'accord" ? fit James, abasourdi, coupé dans son élan. Mais Remus !

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier en relevant les yeux de son traité sur l'existence des zombies.

- Tu n'as même pas chipoté un peu ? soupira son ami, comme déçu.

- James, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es déçu ?

- Bah, j'ai même pas eu à faire mon discours sur l'honneur et la réputation à tenir des Maraudeurs ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh la vache, il est atteint ! marmonna Sirius à Remus.

- Regardez qui parle ! rétorqua Rémus.

- Hey ! Môchant Lunard ! Alors qu'on veut t'aider à récupérer ta belle !

- Ce n'est pas "ma belle" ! répliqua véhément Remus. C'est une amie !

- Oh oui, autant que James est l'ami d'Evans !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle me déteste ? fit Remus.

- HEY ! se récria James.

- Non, je veux dire que vous n'êtes pas que des amis…

- Toi et ta manie de vouloir jouer les marieurs ! soupira Remus. Roxanne est très gentille mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, foi de maraudeur !

Sirius s'approcha de Remus jusqu'à ce que leurs deux nez se touchent. Plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Remus, il se redressa subitement et déclara :

- Moi, le grand et sublime Sirius Orion Black - Patmol pour les intimes et divine magnificence pour les très intimes - déclare que Monsieur Remus - Lunard pour les intimes et euh…Mon Loupiot chéri pour les très intimes - …

- Hey ! Ca va pas la tête ?

- Déclare donc, que Remus Lupin ici présent n'est pas euh…James comment on dit quand on peut pas dire la vérité parce qu'on est trop impliqué émotionnellement ?

- Euh… Impartial ?

- C'est ça ! Donc, Remus, tu n'es pas impartial !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais !

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Ca change que…j'ai raison et que tu es amoureux d'elle !

- Seulement je le sais pas encore, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! s'écria James. Comme Evans !

- Dieu merci, Roxanne ne semble pas si…éprise que toi !

- Nah, mais elle le sait pas non plus !

- Ca c'est embêtant ! fit James en se grattant la tempe.

- Ca va nous freiner un peu, mais nous allons réussir ! Nous sommes des Maraudeurs !

- ROXANNE ! ROXANNE ! se mirent à chantonner Sirius et James, s'en allant à la recherche de la jeune fille en gambadant comme les deux idiots qu'ils étaient. Les quelques Gryffondors présents les regardèrent comme s'ils s'étaient échappés de l'asile et Remus soupira, secoua la tête et se pencha vers Peter :

- Rappelles-moi comment on en est arrivé là ?

- Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord avec eux. fit Peter après quelques instants de réflexion.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais…soupira Remus. Ca m'apprendra !

Sirius et James avaient essayé de coincer la jeune fille au sortir du cours d'histoire mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de s'endormir et de rater la sortie. A vrai dire, Remus n'était pas très certain que Roxanne l'évitât lui plutôt que les deux énergumènes totalement dingues qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

- C'est une cause désespérée ! s'exclama Peter, après avoir été entraîné par Sirius et James à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Ils étaient finalement revenus, cette fois poursuivis par le chat de la jeune fille, qui semblait bouder Remus.

- Non ! Il faut prier la bonne étoile !

- Et tu vas nous dire que la "bonne étoile", s'appelle Sirius, hum ? fit Remus.

- Hein ? Ah, mais non, j'y avais même pas pensé ! Il faut prier la bonne étoile et la fée bleue !

- Qui ça ?

- Ca a marché pour Pinocchio !

- Qui c'est celui-là ? Tu te fais des amis sans nous, maintenant ?

- Mais nan ! C'est une marionnette !

- Ah et en plus, tes nouveaux amis sont des marionnettes ! fit James, faussement hautain.

- Hey Remus Lupin ! appela Evans.

- Tu sais, que tu peux m'appeler juste Remus, Lily. fit l'interpellé en se levant pour aller la rejoindre.

- Mais il semble que lorsque je t'appelle Remus, tes amis rappliquent immédiatement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, pour l'instant, ils sont occupés à faire les abrutis…assura Remus.

- Comme d'habitude alors…

- Je crois que c'est pire !

Lily se pencha pour regarder Sirius - qui avait finit par expliquer à James qui était Pinocchio - et James entamer une prière pour la bonne étoile et la fée bleue dans l'espoir de faire que Roxanne accepte de parler à Remus.

- Et si tu pouvais faire que Evans se rende compte que je suis l'homme de sa vie, ce serait cool ! ajouta James.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fumé ? Doit pu y avoir beaucoup de moquettes dans votre dortoir ! T'es sûr qu'ils ont rien fumé ?

- Oh rien, là, ils sont au naturel ! rit Remus.

- En plus, c'est pas de la moquette, c'est du parquet, dans le dortoir ! assura Sirius en se servant de l'épaule de Remus comme accoudoir.

- C'est bien ce que je dis…Vous êtes pas nets ! Bref, J'ai réussi à convaincre Roxanne de te parler !

- Ahah ! La prière à la fée bleue a marché ! Je suis un génie, applaudissez le génial Sirius !

- Merci Lily ! souffla Remus. Où est-elle ?

- Euh, devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Remus fit demi-tour et s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune fille.

- Roxanne, je suis désolé ! dit-il tout de go.

Puis, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était en pyjama et que Lily l'avait manifestement tirée de force de son dortoir. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Remus fut de voir que ledit pyjama était à l'effigie d'une girafe.

- Tu sais Roxanne, Remus a eu de supers notes en histoire, grâce à toi ! Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu te remercier de lui-même, tout de suite, alors voilà, on a engagé Evans pour te convaincre. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne veuilles plus lui parler, ça veut dire qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir des bonnes notes…soupira Sirius, défaitiste.

Roxanne se mit à rougir de gêne et Remus s'exclama, la voyant prête à renchérir :

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais travailler ! Je voulais juste que tu saches que ça m'avait vraiment beaucoup intéressé et que grâce à toi, pour une fois en six ans, j'ai réussi à avoir la moyenne en histoire ! Je ne veux pas te gâcher ton temps ni…

- Tu ne me gâches pas mon temps ! dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, les joues encore rouges.

- Tu vois, tu ne gâches pas son temps ! renchérit Sirius tandis que James acquiesçait.

- Sirius, James, et si vous alliez prier la fée bleue et la bonne étoile pendant que je discute ?

- Oh, bonne idée ! s'exclama James. Comme ça, peut-être que ça marchera pour Lily et moi ! Viens, Sirius !

- Mais…

- Tu ne veux pas aider ton meilleur ami ? Tu as des chouchous ?

- Mais non !

- Alors viens, on va chercher la bonne étoile et la fée rouge !

- C'est la fée bleue !

- Ben, c'est ce que j'ai dit, non ?

- Euh…commença Roxanne en regardant les deux Gryffondors s'éloigner pour se poster devant une fenêtre et chercher "la bonne étoile".

- Ouais, ils sont un peu dérangés…s'excusa Remus. Mais ce sont des mecs géniaux.

- J'aime bien les gens dérangés…sourit-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir évité. J'arrêterai d'écouter les ragots des couloirs.

- Merci. Et je te jure que je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était chiant !

Roxanne sourit et Remus dit en regardant le pyjama.

- Tu aimes les girafes ?

- J'adore ça ? Et toi ?

- Je trouve ça super beau comme animal. En plus, ils doivent avoir une de ses vues, de là-haut ! sourit le jeune homme.

- Ah ? Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…admit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que ça doit être beau…

- Pourquoi tu aimes les girafes, toi ?

- Parce que les girafes, elles font tagada…

- Tagada ? Comme les fraises Tagada ? répéta Remus.

Roxanne regarda le jeune homme les yeux si écarquillés qu'il en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide comme " Je suis un maillot de bain ".

- Mais enfin, Remus, tu devrais savoir à ton âge que les fraises ne courent pas !

Remus resta un instant coi avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant. Roxanne le regarda rire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait vraiment découvert en Roxanne, le pendant féminin de Sirius et que cela lui promettait bien plus de fous rires que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Qu'en pensez-vous?


	9. Lorsque l'amour se dévoile

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'ai fait tout mon possible pour poster avant la rentrée, et mission accomplie :)_

_(Même si c'est de peu puisque je reprends après demain)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_GEBC_

* * *

Chapitre IX

_Lorsque l'amour se dévoile_

Roxanne franchit le seuil de la salle de Défenses contre les forces du Mal avec un soupir. Le cours avait encore été un désastre. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour cette matière. Remus avait beau lui dire qu'elle progressait, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Lynda passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la réconforta.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. La DCFM ce n'est pas très important. Tu pourras toujours engager un garde du corps pour te protéger.

- Un garde du corps ? répéta Roxanne.

- Oui, un sorcier qui te défendrait et te suivrait partout.

- Mais si on m'attaque quand je dors.

- Tu sais, sourit son amie, les gardes du corps sont très musclés, et souvent très beaux, alors tu risques bien de te marier avec celui que tu auras engagé.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Et à ce moment, il dormira avec toi, donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- J'en connais un qui serait très heureux d'exercer ce métier, fit Sirius derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il jetait un regard amusé à Remus. Ce dernier lui intima de se taire d'un regard.

- Qui ça ? demanda Lynda.

- Ben Remus, il a toujours aimé protéger les gens, répondit Sirius en s'éloignant le plus possible de son ami. En plus il est très fort en DCFM.

- C'est vrai ça ? s'extasia Lynda. Tu serais prêt à être le garde du corps de Roxie ?

- Hein ?... Mais, je… Enfin, c'est que…

- Ce n'est pas possible, intervint Roxanne. Tu as dit que je me marierai avec mon garde du corps…

- Et alors ? fit son amie.

- Oui, et alors ? répéta Sirius. Tu ne veux pas te marier avec Remus ?

- Sirius ! fit Remus gêné.

- Allons, mon loupiot chéri, ne fais pas ton timide, se moqua-t-il.

Devant le regard meurtrier de Remus, Sirius préféra reculer derrière les filles.

- C'est ton surnom ? demanda Roxanne amusée.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Remus, continua Sirius.

- James, tu ne veux pas m'aider à faire taire cet idiot ? demanda Remus de plus en plus énervé.

- Ben, à vrai dire…

- Tu voudrais que je répète à Lily, ce surnom ridicule qu'une fille t'avait donné en quatrième année ? menaça le jeune Lupin.

- Comprends-moi Patmol, il a de très bons arguments, s'excusa James qui avait pâlit.

Les deux Maraudeurs se jetèrent sur leur ami qui s'enfuit, et l'empêchèrent de nuire davantage à la réputation de Remus. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite de force vers leur prochain cours. Sirius fit un signe de la main aux deux filles avant de se laisser embarquer par ses amis.

- Mais, et si on m'attaque quand je suis aux toilettes ? reprit Roxanne s'inquiétant de nouveau.

- Qui serait assez fou pour attaquer quelqu'un aux toilettes ? fit Lynda avec un air dégoûté.

- Euh, maintenant que tu le dis…

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

Dans la soirée, Lynda et Roxanne sortirent pour laisser leurs animaux se dégourdirent les pattes et les ailes. Hubert et Hollie les avaient rejoints après le dîner, et ils discutaient à présent tous les quatre dans le parc. Capitaine Haddock coursait Frodon et Minerva qui exécutaient une sorte de danse nuptiale. Les deux volatiles s'éloignèrent un peu de leurs maîtresses pour se rapprocher du château. Capitaine Haddock les suivit, et soudain son attention fut détournée par Queenie qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt le chat se rua sur elle avec un miaulement de prédateur.

Roxanne sursauta en entendant Capitaine Haddock miauler, et le chercha des yeux. Elle le vit furtivement, en train de courir vers l'intérieur du château. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et courut après son chat. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, que sa sœur sortait hors d'elle, Capitaine Haddock dans sa main droite.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, Roxanne ! Tu ne peux pas surveiller tes affaires ? hurla-t-elle dès qu'elle aperçut sa sœur.

- Queenie, calme-toi…

- Me calmer ? Cette horreur m'a carrément agressée alors que je m'apprêtais à manger !

- Tu sais bien que Capitaine Haddock aime bien te sauter dessus.

- La prochaine fois que je le vois, je te jure que je le dépèce ! fit Rainbow-Sun en lançant le chat dans les bras de sa sœur.

Capitaine Haddock miaula de désagrément, et feula en direction de Queenie.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon chat ! s'écria l'aînée des Lutrëll.

Roxanne entendit ses amis arriver derrière elle, et Hollie trépigner en chuchotant quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux, et vit les Maraudeurs qui venaient dans leur direction, dans l'intention de dîner. Roxanne allait retourner vers ses amis, ne voulant pas continuer à se disputer avec sa sœur en public, mais Queenie la retint par l'épaule.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu dois payer pour les dégâts engendrés par ta bestiole. Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! cracha-t-elle en tendant un peigne devant elle.

- Et bien quoi ? C'est un peigne, fit-elle sans comprendre.

- Effectivement, c'est un peigne ! Mais ce peigne a été touché par Remus Lupin, et ta fichue boule de poils ambulante l'a rayé avec ses griffes !

Roxanne leva le regard vers les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'énonciation du prénom de l'un des leurs. Remus avait l'air choqué, tandis que les autres mettaient toute leur bonne volonté à essayer de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représentait pour moi ? Comment comptes-tu réparer ce préjudice ? Hé ! Roxanne, tu m'écoutes ?

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de Remus comme ça, répondit sa sœur sans détacher son regard des Maraudeurs.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'aime Remus ! Je l'aime bien plus que tout ce que tu peux aimer sur cette terre !

- Queenie, je t'en prie…

- Non, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Comment comptes-tu réparer ce préjudice ?

C'est le moment que choisit Capitaine Haddock pour s'échapper des bras de sa maîtresse, afin de sauter sur Rémus. Roxanne essaya tant bien que mal de le rattraper, mais il se faufila entre les jambes de Queenie qui eut un hoquet de terreur. Remus grogna quand Capitaine Haddock s'agrippa à sa jambe, et le reste des Maraudeurs éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Roxanne se précipita pour le libérer, tandis que Queenie la suivait du regard. Lorsqu'elle vit Remus, Queenie fut pétrifiée le temps d'une seconde. Puis, elle se reprit et courut vers Remus.

- Pousse-toi Roxanne, tu vois bien que tu t'y prends mal. Je suis désolée, Remus, elle ne sait pas tenir sa boule de poils !

Elle poussa Roxanne, qui tomba à la renverse, arracha du même coup Capitaine Haddock et le bas du pantalon de Remus.

- Oh non ! s'écria Queenie complètement hystérique. Tu es blessé ? Laisse-moi faire, je vais t'arranger ça ! Je suis plutôt douée en sortilèges.

- C'est bon, je peux m'en occuper moi-même, répliqua Remus.

Queenie recula, surprise du ton adopté par le jeune homme. Roxanne se releva et rendit le morceau de pantalon à Remus, en serrant Capitaine Haddock contre elle.

- Tiens, je te laisse t'en occuper.

La jeune fille repartit vers ses amis, laissant sa sœur se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Hubert prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, et lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Elle a menacé de toucher à Capitaine Haddock, à ton avis, comment ça peut aller ? répondit Lynda à sa place.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la même obsession pour ce chat, Lynda, lui rappela son ami.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer, si vous voulez mon avis, fit remarquer Hollie.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, finit par dire Roxanne. Bonne nuit.

Les deux poufsouffles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs amies, et ils se séparèrent. Frodon se posa doucement sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et la poussa affectueusement du bec.

- Oui moi aussi je t'aime Frodon, sourit la jeune fille.

En passant devant sa sœur, Roxanne l'entendit s'excuser pour elle. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant Remus, mais Roxanne savait à sa voix qu'elle était gênée. Remus avait tout entendu de leur dispute et Queenie devait sans aucun doute, s'attendre à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse.

Roxanne ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle avait comme un poids dans la poitrine, et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait la scène qui s'était déroulée entre Remus et sa sœur. Elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'ils sortent ensembles, mais elle aimait bien Remus, et elle savait à quel point Queenie était jalouse. S'ils sortaient ensembles, elle n'aurait plus le droit d'être seule avec lui pour leur leçon. Et puis Remus ne la connaissait pas. Roxanne ne pouvait pas imaginer Remus sortir avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait aussi eu l'air frustré que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer à travers un peigne. Non, Roxanne n'avait, en théorie, rien contre le fait que sa sœur et Remus soit ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer ailleurs que dans son esprit.

A force de se retourner toutes les cinq minutes en soupirant, Roxanne réveilla Lynda, qui vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- C'est encore cette histoire avec Capitaine Haddock qui te tracasse ?

Roxanne acquiesça, et son amie lui proposa d'aller en parler plus amplement dans la salle commune. Elles s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face, et Lynda posa un jeu d'échecs oublié, sur la table.

- Comme ça on pourra jouer tout en parlant.

Roxanne raconta tout à son amie, et Lynda écouta sans l'interrompre. Puis elle se rapprocha de son amie, et lui prit la main.

- Peut-être que tu es simplement jalouse.

- Jalouse ? répéta Roxanne. Mais c'est juste mon ami…

- Peut-être qu'il est plus que ton ami, mais que tu ne le sais pas encore. Tu sais parfois c'est compliqué de savoir, parce qu'on ne veut pas que ça change.

- Mais si j'étais amoureuse de Remus, je le saurai, non ?

- Pas forcément. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Tu sais je n'ai pas tellement plus d'expérience que toi sur ce terrain.

Roxanne soupira, se leva et fit deux fois le tour de la table.

- Non, c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de Remus, c'est impossible !

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est gentil, et beau, et intelligent. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Mais parce que ! C'est comme ça ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts, et puis il déteste Capitaine Haddock.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Ça ira mieux demain.

- Je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

- Tu as raison, moi non plus. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Ça te dit un bain de minuit ?

- Où ça ? demanda Roxanne enthousiaste.

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'as qu'à faire apparaître une baignoire, tu excelles en Sortilèges.

- Dans la salle commune ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a personne.

La jeune O'Malley s'exécuta, tandis que Roxanne allait chercher des serviettes dans leur dortoir. Lynda demanda à son amie d'aller rechercher leurs maillots de bain pendant qu'elle remplissait la baignoire. Il y avait beau n'y avoir personne, autant ne pas se faire surprendre totalement nues dans la salle commune. Roxanne acquiesça et remonta les escaliers. Elles se changèrent rapidement, puis entrèrent dans l'eau chaude.

- J'ai fait une baignoire à bulles, c'est mieux, non ?

- C'est génial ! fit Roxanne en s'enfonçant entièrement dans l'eau.

Les deux amies restèrent un moment à profiter en silence de leur bain, puis elles entamèrent une de leurs chansons favorites, en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller leur maison. Alors qu'elles allaient chanter le refrain du générique d'Albator, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. N'ayant rien remarqué, Lynda se leva pour imiter Albator, tandis que Roxanne continuait de chanter. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des nouveaux arrivants, Lynda se pétrifia. Aussitôt Roxanne se retourna pour se trouver face à quatre énergumènes qui les regardaient bouche-bée.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda la jeune Lutrëll en se relevant.

- C'est plus à nous de vous demander ce que vous faîtes là, répliqua James en souriant.

- Ah oui ? fit Lynda. Vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'il ne faut pas être dehors après le couvre-feu ?

- Tu penses que c'est mieux de prendre un bain en plein milieu de la salle commune ? rétorqua Sirius.

- J'ai une idée, intervint Peter. On ne vous a pas vu et vous ne nous avez pas vus, d'accord ?

- Tu crois que j'ai envie d'oublier que j'ai vu deux filles à moitié nues en plein milieu de notre salle commune ? le contredit Sirius.

- Vu comme ça, c'est sûr…

Roxanne sortit de la baignoire et fit signe à son amie d'en faire de même avant de s'enrouler dans sa serviette. Lynda fit disparaître la baignoire d'un coup de baguette.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous prenez un bain dans la salle commune en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda Remus.

- Ben, on en avait juste envie, répondit aussitôt Roxanne.

- Roxie n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, alors…

- Ce soir ? Tu veux dire avec ta sœur ? fit Sirius.

- Oui, d'habitude elle veille à ce que nos disputes se fassent lorsque nous sommes seules.

- Mais comme Queenie a insulté Capitaine Haddock… continua Lynda. Au fait Remus, Roxanne avait une question à te poser.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je pose cette question demain, chuchota Roxanne à son amie. Il doit encore être fâché à cause de son pantalon.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Remus à la fois curieux et inquiet.

- Je t'en parlerai demain, fit la jeune Lutrëll. Bonne nuit.

Roxanne remonta dans son dortoir, suivit de Lynda. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander ce soir. Si jamais Remus sortait vraiment avec Queenie, elle n'aurait réellement pas pu s'endormir. En bonne amie, Lynda ne fit aucun commentaire, et se coucha sans un mot.

Le lendemain Roxanne et Lynda se levèrent en retard. Elles eurent à peine le temps de s'habiller, qu'elles durent aller en cours. Elles s'assirent essoufflées à leurs places une demi-minute avant que le professeur n'entre dans la pièce. Roxanne n'eut pas le loisir de parler avec Remus à la fin du cours, car les Maraudeurs avaient été retenus à la fin du cours, et elle ne voulait à aucun prix être en retard au prochain cours puisqu'il s'agissait de celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Durant le cours, Roxanne reçut un mot de la part de Sirius, qu'elle demanda à Lynda de lire.

- Sirius dit que Remus te demande ce que tu voulais lui demander. Sirius ajoute que Remus n'a pas pu dormir tant il s'et inquiété, résuma Lynda.

- Dis lui que je lui dirai à la fin du cours, et que s'il me dérange encore pendant le cours, il aura affaire à moi.

Lynda eut un sourire mais nota mot pour mot ce que venait de lui dicter son amie. Elle fit voler le mot en direction de Sirius, qui le réceptionna lui-aussi avec un sourire. Un deuxième mot parvint à Lynda qui le transcrit à son amie.

- Sirius te dit qu'il aimerait bien voir de quoi tu es capable, bien que Remus lui ait formellement interdit de répondre.

- Ecris à Black que s'il m'importune encore je l'égorge ! Ce cours est super important pour la suite de nos études, ou du moins des miennes ! Et ajoute un juron pour faire bonne figure. Et Lynda, s'il te répond encore, occupe-toi de répondre à ma place.

La jeune O'Malley hocha la tête, et envoya la réponse à l'autre bout de la classe. Roxanne récupéra les quelques phrases qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre, et se désintéressa complètement de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours, quand elle rangea ses affaires qu'elle remarqua la montagne de papier posée sur la table de son amie.

- Vous vous êtes envoyé tout ça ?

- Oui, répondit joyeusement Lynda. J'étais en train de lui parler de Capitaine Haddock et de ses vertus. Au fait Sirius m'a dit que Remus t'attendrait à la sortie pour que vous parliez.

- Oui, j'en avais bien l'intention. Mais si Queenie est dehors avec lui, je n'aurai plus rien à dire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit son genre.

Roxanne haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Remus attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Dès qu'il vit les deux jeunes filles, il se redressa.

- Les autres ont préféré partir devant.

- Ils devaient vraiment avoir faim ! s'exclama Roxanne en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver sa sœur.

- Oui, sourit Remus. Ils devaient sûrement penser que tu aurais plus de facilité à me dire ce que tu voulais s'ils n'étaient pas là pour entendre.

- Tu n'es plus fâché pour ton pantalon ?

- Mon pantalon ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, Capitaine Haddock te l'avait encore déchiré…

- Oh ça… Non je ne suis pas fâché. Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Oh ! Et bien, en fait je me demandais si Queenie et toi sortiez ensemble, avoua Roxanne en baissant les yeux.

- Ta sœur et moi ? s'exclama Remus. Non, pourquoi ?

- Etant donné qu'elle t'a fait sa déclaration hier, je pensais qu'il était possible que vous soyez ensembles.

- Sa déclaration ? Ah oui… Et ça te dérangerait si nous étions ensembles ?

- Non, enfin si… Tu es mon ami, et je sais que Queenie est très jalouse. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on ne puisse plus se parler juste à cause de votre relation.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Roxanne crut un instant qu'elle allait devoir reformuler ce qu'elle venait de dire mais, le jeune gryffondor se racla la gorge.

- Hum ! Et bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On va manger ? proposa-t-il.

Lynda et Roxanne acquiescèrent voyant que la conversation avait gêné Remus. Elles lui emboîtèrent le pas, et Lynda poussa Roxanne du coude en chantonnant quelque chose. La jeune fille rit doucement, et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son amie. Lynda eut un large sourire, et elle s'avança vers Remus pour lui empoigner le bras. Roxanne fit de même et sourit devant l'ait interloqué du jeune homme.

- Tu veux qu'on t'apprenne une de nos chansons ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, qu'en avez vous pensé?

Perso, je suis plutôt fière de mon chapitre ;)


	10. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

Bonjour, bonjour,

Désolée pour ce long retard... Voilà un chapitre de Gaef que j'ai ignoblement oublié de publier...

(Toutes mes excuses...)

* * *

Chapitre X

_Tel est prit qui croyait prendre_

- Tin Tin tin, tada tadam….Tin Tin Tindin

- On peut savoir ce que tu…chantes ? demanda Remus à Sirius.

En effet, ce dernier agaçait les oreilles de ses amis depuis un bon quart d'heure en produisant des sons affreux, tout en tournant autour d'eux, faisant mime de lancer des fleurs.

- Bah ! Tu devines pas ?

- Euh…Non. avoua Remus en plissant les yeux, se méfiant de la nouvelle lubie de Sirius.

- Par pitié pour nos oreilles, je t'en supplie, arrête ! fit James en s'étalant sur la table ou lui et Remus faisaient leur devoir de Métamorphoses.

Sirius s'arrêta et les regarda avec la plus drôle de ses expressions outragées.

- On m'a toujours dit que je chantais bien !

- Ils étaient sourds ? s'enquit Peter, faisant mime de s'intéresser à la question.

L'expression de Sirius devint encore plus scandalisée, tandis que Remus et James riaient à gorge déployée.

- Et si, l'on peut te poser la question, qu'est-ce que tu chantais ?

-Bah, la musique des mariages ! fit Sirius comme si c'était évident. Notre petit loupiot va se marier ! Oh James, je suis si ému ! fit Sirius en étouffant ledit James dans une énorme accolade.

- Oh Sirius ! C'est magnifique ! J'ai attendu ce jour toute ma vie !

- Ouah, quelle vie ! s'exclama Remus en tournant les pages de son manuel. Et, même si je crains d'avoir une idée de la réponse, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Enfin, heureuse…Question de point de vue.

- Comment, qui ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais Roxanne !

Remus soupira et dit :

- Je n'étais pas au courant. La cérémonie est prévue pour quand ?

- Je ne te dirais rien ! Na ! fit Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit James.

- Parce que, tu le connais ! Il va l'abandonner devant l'autel.

- Bah, en même temps, s'il ne sait pas quand c'est, il ne peut pas y aller ! fit remarquer James.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- J'y avais pas pensé.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et acheva la quatrième page de parchemin de son devoir.

- C'est toi qui fait la musique ? s'enquit Remus, d'une voix détachée.

- Remus ? Tu ne nies pas ? Tu t'es fiancé sans qu'on le sache ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Bah, tu m'as pourtant bien l'air d'être au courant.

Sirius resta une nouvelle fois sans voix.

- Jaaaaames ! On nous a piqué notre Remus ! Regarde ! Il devient machiavélique ! Kssss ! Arrière démon ! Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de notre Remus si gentil et si serviable ? Tu es un extra-terrestre, c'est ça ? Parle !

-Sirius, Sirius…Ca ne peut pas être un extra-terrestre ! dit James d'un ton savant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que, selon les films d'extra-terrestres, ils ont apparemment pris un abonnement de parking au dessus du sol américain…*****

- Hein ? fit Sirius.

- Bah oui, c'est toujours les mêmes qui se font attaquer ! Et ils perdent toujours ! Mais nan, ils continuent d'attaquer les mêmes ! Comme les Serpentard qui essayent de me battre au quiddi…

James s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase et se redressa de tout son séant.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Remus, étonné de le voir si calme, tout à coup.

- Je viens de faire une découverte qui va changer le monde de la magie à tout jamais ! Les Serpentards sont des extra-terrestres !

- Remus, je crois que James est complètement shooté, chuchota Sirius à Remus.

Remus regarda son ami, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Regardez qui parle !" se disait-il.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Les extra-terrestres attaquent toujours et se font toujours battre, mais même en sachant ça, ils continuent d'attaquer et les Serpentards font pareil au Quidditch ! Conclusion, ce sont des extra-terrestres ! Ah ! Je suis un génie ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Euh, James, sans vouloir te vexer ou t'offenser, commença gravement Sirius. Je crois que les Serpentard sont juste débiles…

James sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, jeune pawadan !

- C'est padawan ! corrigea Remus distraitement.

- Ah, ah ! Tu viens de prouver ton erreur vile…bestiole verte ! Tu viens de te trahir ! Tu connais ce mot ! Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être notre Remus !

- Sirius, si je ne m'abuse, tu connaissais aussi ce mot, vu que tu l'as prononcé.

Sirius ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche avant de s'écrier :

- Aaaaaah ! Je suis un extra-terrestre ! Au secouuuuuuuuuurs !

Il s'éloigna en courant devant une salle commune perplexe, mais amusée.

- Comment est-ce arrivé, déjà ? s'enquit Peter.

- Sirius chantait la marche nuptiale. répondit Remus.

- Quelle digression ! s'amusa Peter.

- Je vais aller le chercher, sourit James. Avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever par la plus terrible des extra-terrestres…

- Qui est ?

James s'approcha de Remus et dit d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre caverneuse :

- Minerva McGonagall !

Et James partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

- Tel est prit qui croyait prendre ! dit Remus d'un ton docte, satisfait d'avoir pu retourner leurs insinuations contre eux.

- J'aime beaucoup quand on parle de Roxanne ! s'exclama Peter, tout joyeux. Ils finissent toujours par faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide.

Remus sourit légèrement en pensant à la jeune fille. C'est vrai qu'elle était depuis quelques temps, le sujet qui amenait James et Sirius à faire et d'impressionnantes âneries.

- Remus ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas entrain de penser à la jeune fille dont tu n'es surtout pas amoureux ?

- Peter, je pensais que, toi, au moins, tu avais gardé toute ta tête ! s'exclama Remus.

- Il semblerait que non. Alors, Roxanne ? dit Peter avec un sourire entendu qui fit rougir son ami. Ah, ah ! Tu rougis !

- N'importe quoi ! souffla son ami en rougissant de plus belle.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

- Pour que Sirius et James nous suivent et qu'ils ne prouvent à Roxanne à quel point ils sont tarés ?

- Oh, mais je me ferais une joie de te débarrasser d'eux ! sourit Peter.

Il se retourna alors que Roxanne et son amie dont il avait oublié le nom rentrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Ah ! Roxanne, tu tombes bien !

- PETER ! s'épouvanta Remus.

- Remus voulait te demander si tu voulais aller avec lui à Pré-au-lard, mais comme il est trop timide, j'ai décidé de faire le messager…

Remus qui s'était caché la tête derrière ses mains se sentit rougir comme si on lui balancé un pot de peinture à la figure.

- Alors, tu veux bien aller avec lui ?

- Euh, il n' a pas l'air très…commença la jeune fille.

Remus releva brusquement la tête, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle croit qu'il ne veuille pas aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais…

- Non…Enfin, je veux dire…Je…

Remus ne trouvait pas comment expliquer la situation à la jeune fille sans la vexer ou lui faire de la peine. Il soupira, se déclarant vaincu.

- Alors, tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour être si direct et vit avec une petite once de plaisir les joues de Roxanne rosir.

- D'accord. dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Son amie et elles rejoignirent leur dortoir et Remus fit lourdement retomber sa tête contre la table.

- Peter, je vais te tuer. marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure ? Ah oui, tel est prit qui croyait prendre !

Remus eut une sorte de grognement mêlé à une ébauche d'éclat de rire.

- Elle va me trouver chiant ! Je suis nul avec les filles ! Je sais pas leur parler ! fit Remus en relevant la tête.

Il eut très envie de la cacher à nouveau en voyant le sourire ravi de son ami.

La journée s'écoula sans incident majeur, du moins, jusqu'au moment ou Sirius et James apprirent l'exploit de Peter. Les quatre garçons étaient alors dans leur dortoir, Remus, allongé négligemment sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. Sirius et James étaient debout, devant un Peter agenouillé à la manière d'un chevalier qu'on adoube.

- Moi le grand Sirius le Magnifique nomme Peter le Grand, Monarque de…Pssst, James, aide-moi !

- Euh moi, James…Eh ! C'est moi, le Grand !

- Bah, trouve autre un autre surnom pour Peter, alors !

- Peter le Superbe ?

- Nan, Superbe c'est mieux que Magnifique !

-Bah, trouve-toi un autre surnom ! Prends Superbe, je prends Magnifique et Peter devient Peter le Grand !

- Donc, moi, Sirius le Superbe nomme Peter le Grand, Monarque des…Remus entourloupés ?

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination, ce soir. observa Remus.

- Je trouve aussi ! dit le concerné. Tu veux pas m'aider ?

- Sûrement pas ! Autant me tirer une balle dans le pied tout seul !

- Bon, James, une idée ?

- Monarque des Grandes Idées qui ont permis à Remus de…

- Trop long ! coupèrent Sirius et Peter en chœur.

- Et pourquoi pas : Peter le Grand qui réussit là où tous les autres échouèrent ? proposa Peter.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être vrai. fit Remus.

- Ouais, mais…commença Sirius

- Voilà quoi ! finit James

- Mais encore ? se moqua Remus.

- Bah, nous, on a l'air nuls !

- Promis, je vous apprendrai ! s'amusa Peter.

- Très bien, je te nomme donc, Peter le Grand qui réussit là où tous les autres échouèrent mais qui apprit à Sirius le Superbe et James le Grand qui le surpassèrent par la suite !

- Et tu disais que mon truc était trop long ? fit James.

- Bah, il faut ce qu'il faut ! fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Bien, maintenant je crois que les Moldus disent Amen, alea jacta est et morituri te salutant !

- Ah ? Tu vas mourir ? s'enquit James.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu viens de dire : Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent.

- Ah bon ? Considérant le traversin dans les mains de Remus et son regard de psychopathe, je dirais que c'est plutôt en accord avec la situation, non ?

- Certes !

Le traversin de Remus s'abattit sur les trois garçons qui ne purent que partir à la recherche de leur propre oreiller avant de se lancer dans l'une des plus longues de leur bataille d'oreillers.

*****Rendons à César ce qui est à César, cette phrase n'est pas de moi mais d'Eric l'homme, dans le sixième tome d'_A comme association_. Série à conseiller à tout ceux qui aiment l'humour et le fantastique.


	11. Préparation sentimentale dune hallucinée

Bonjour, bonjour

Je sais que vous n'allez pas trop apprécier que je m'arrête là où je me suis arrêtée, mais je ne voulais pas que ma chère cousine n'ait pas son mot à dire quant à cette sortie.

Et puis, entre nous, il faut bien qu'on sache un peu ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre cher Rémus

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

GEBC

* * *

Chapitre XI

_Préparation sentimentale d'une hallucinée_

Lynda tira Roxanne du lit à six heures du matin. Elle était coiffée, habillée et extraordinairement en forme pour un samedi matin. Roxanne grogna en émergeant, et regarda son amie sans un mot, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi cette dernière était si excitée.

- Allez lève-toi sale girafe chauve !

- Mais c'est samedi, se plaignit Roxanne.

- Oui, mais c'est un samedi spécial ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié, s'inquiéta Lynda.

Roxanne se redressa de toute sa taille. Elle venait de se souvenir que c'était aujourd'hui qu'était prévue la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et que Rémus l'avait invité. Elle rougit légèrement à ce souvenir, tandis que Lynda courait déjà à travers la chambre pour récupérer les affaires de toilettes de son amie. Roxanne eut à peine le temps de poser les pieds par terre que Lynda la jeta dans la salle de bains en compagnie de ses accessoires de douche.

- Lave-toi, débarbouille-toi, coiffe-toi, et ensuite tu pourras sortir. Tu as une demi-heure.

Lynda verrouilla la porte et sourit comme une démente. Cette journée s'annonçait prometteuse. Elle se mit en quête de la malle de Roxanne, espérant trouver une jolie tenue à faire porter à son amie. De l'autre coté de la porte, Roxanne quittait son pyjama avec des gestes endormis. Elle se glissa sous la douche et se savonna lentement. Lynda attendrait si elle avait du retard. Mais la jeune O'Malley ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lorsque la demi-heure toucha à sa fin, elle entra dans la salle de bains sans frapper et finit de sécher Roxanne d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'abuser de la sorte, ma chère ? Aller tourne-toi que je te coiffe.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Lynda ?

- Parce que tu es amoureuse de Rémus, et que tu ne le sais pas. Et parce qu'il faut que tu lui plaises, si tu veux qu'il devienne ton garde du corps.

- Mon garde du corps ?

- Tu te rappelles, on en a parlé.

- Tu veux dire le garde du corps qui me protège même la nuit parce que je me marie avec ?

- Est-ce qu'on a parlé d'un autre garde du corps ?

- Mais je ne vais pas me marier avec Rémus. Il n'est pas d'accord, et puis je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce qu'il… j'en sais rien, c'est juste que c'est comme ça !

Lynda sourit mais ne répondit rien. Elle finit de mettre en place la coiffure de Roxanne et lui dit d'aller s'habiller. La jeune fille obéit, mais revint quinze secondes plus tard les habits en main.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je mette ça ?

- Bien sûr que si, sourit Lynda. Tu seras très jolie avec.

- Mais je vais mourir de froid ! Quelle idée de mettre une jupe en hiver ! Et puis cette blouse… elle est à Queenie, et elle est bien trop légère. Je vais mourir gelée !

- Mais tu ne sais rien ! Plus tu as froid, plus il devra te tenir chaud. J'essaie de t'aider et tu ruines tout avec ta mauvais humeur, bouda Lynda.

Roxanne repartit dans le dortoir et fouilla dans sa valise. Elle en sortit des collants en laine aux motifs girafe et une écharpe assortie, et un gros pull pelucheux.

- Voilà, avec ça en plus je veux bien mettre les habits que tu as choisis.

Lynda jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et failli s'étrangler d'horreur.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Ben, quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas mettre cet horrible pull que la grand-mère d'Hubert t'a tricoté ! Il est rose à pois vert !

- Et alors ? Il tient chaud, c'est l'essentiel.

- Roxie, je t'adore mais tu vas un peu loin. Si tu veux un truc chaud, je vais t'en prêter un, mais par pitié enlève-moi ça.

Roxanne s'exécuta et enfila le gilet en fausse fourrure sans manche que lui tendait Lynda. La jeune fille eut une drôle d'impression en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle essaya de sourire mais elle ne reconnaissait pas son reflet.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux y aller comme ça.

- Mais si, c'est toi, la rassura Lynda. Tu connais les paroles d'Albator ?

- Oui.

- Tu connais la danse des Aristochats ?

- Oui.

- La girafe est plus puissante que Merlin et Morgane réunis ?

- Evidemment, sourit Roxanne.

- Capitaine Haddock et Frodon sont les meilleurs animaux sur Terre ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors tu vois que c'est toi ! Allez viens, il est temps d'aller manger.

Roxanne acquiesça et rejoignit Lynda dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Elles attendirent Hubert et Hollie devant la porte de la Grande Salle, puis entrèrent pour déjeuner. Lynda se débrouilla pour s'asseoir le plus près possible des Maraudeurs, mais Rémus ne sembla pas le remarquer, au contraire de Sirius qui se décala pour se retrouver à coté de Lynda.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? s'étonna Lynda.

- Ben, vous êtes tellement bien habillée que c'est difficile de parler autrement, répondit Sirius avec un air sérieux.

- Oui, tu as vu ! s'excita la jeune fille. C'est moi qui ait habillé Roxanne, elle est belle, hein !

- Absolument ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les collants girafe. C'est très… euh… se, se…

- Seyant ? intervint Rémus en enfournant une tartine dans sa bouche.

- C'est ça, seyant !

- Arrête voir de te moquer d'elle, le gronda Rémus.

- Mais je ne me moque pas ! Enfin pas vraiment… et puis je ne mens pas, ce collant lui va très bien. T'as qu'à regarder plutôt que de te goinfrer ! bouda Sirius.

- Moi aussi je trouve que ça lui va bien, appuya Peter.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, murmura Roxanne pensive.

- Ben, pourquoi ? demanda Sirius décontenancé.

- Les girafes ne peuvent pas nager. Elles coulent à cause d'une mauvaise répartition de leur poids. En fait, elles flottent, mais c'est leur derrière qui flotte et elles ne peuvent pas sortir la tête de l'eau alors elles se noient. Il ne faut pas qu'il pleuve.

En face d'elle, Hubert explosa de rire et s'étouffa avec une céréale. Hollie lui tapota le dos, en rigolant elle-aussi. Sirius était bouche-bée, ne sachant ni quoi répliquer, ni comment réagir. Rémus s'était arrêté de manger pour se tourner lentement vers Roxanne. Cette dernière très sérieuse, rougit face à tous ses regards tournés vers sa personne.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non, je ne pense pas… fit Sirius après s'être remis de son trouble. C'était juste inattendu…

- Les girafes sur ton collant ne risquent rien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Hollie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les girafes sont sur un collant qu'elles ne peuvent pas se noyer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sirius, Rémus ne permettrait pas qu'une de tes girafes se noie, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rémus, qui déglutit pour finir d'avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il rougit furieusement, puis bégaya :

- Ah, ben, b… bien sûr. C… C'est normal, non ?

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard entendu, et s'efforcèrent de ne pas rire trop visiblement. Roxanne remercia Rémus pour sa considération, et se remit à manger. Lorsque les Maraudeurs eurent finit de déjeuner, Sirius et James demandèrent à Roxanne de les suivre. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un endroit peu fréquenté, et lui remirent un parchemin plié en quatre.

- Ça te sera utile, assure-toi de le lire avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Sirius.

- Et surtout n'en parle pas à Rémus, continua James. On compte sur toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu le sauras en le lisant, répondit Sirius.

- Mais…

- Il faut qu'on y aille sinon Rémus va se douter de quelque chose, fit James en emmenant son ami à sa suite.

Roxanne fourra le parchemin dans la poche de son gilet, et remonta dans le dortoir où l'attendait Lynda.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Ils m'ont donné une lettre, que je ne dois pas montrer à Rémus.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux la lire ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Mais je suis ton amie.

- Je verrai quand je l'aurai moi-même lu.

Roxanne monta se brosser les dents, suivit à la trace par Lynda et Capitaine Haddock qui sentait que la journée n'était pas normale. Roxanne s'assit sur son lit pour lire la lettre, et prit Capitaine Haddock sur ses genoux. Le parchemin était recouvert de deux écritures différentes. Ce qui semblait être l'écriture de Sirius remplissait le parchemin sur toute la longueur, tandis que James avait ajouté des notes un peu partout pour préciser les propos de Sirius. Roxanne, la lut, une deux trois fois, puis se tourna vers Lynda et la lui tendit.

- Tu n'en parles à personne, hein ? C'est une lettre avec tout ce que Rémus aime et n'aime pas.

Lynda hocha la tête avec frénésie et s'empara du morceau de parchemin. Elle le lut à son tour, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son sourire grandit.

- Tu as au moins remercié les garçons, j'espère ? Parce que ce que j'ai entre les mains en ce moment, est un trésor ! fit-elle en agitant la lettre.

Roxanne eut un sourire d'excuse, et Lynda soupira. Roxanne soupira à son tour, pressée que la journée finisse pour qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver la Lynda normale qu'elle aime. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, serra son chat dans ses bras.

- Lynda, je suis obligée d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr que tu es obligée ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire faux bond à Rémus, surtout après le mal qu'on s'est tous donné pour que votre rendez-vous se passe bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxie ?

- J'ai peur. Et si malgré tout, ça se passe mal et qu'il ne veut plus me parler par la suite ?

- Alors c'est que Rémus Lupin est un idiot ! On n'arrête pas de voir ses amis juste parce qu'un rendez-vous se passe mal. Si ça peut te rassurer, Rémus n'est pas idiot. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire.

- Mais …

- Ne t'en fais pas tu veux ? Si tu pleures maintenant je ne pourrais jamais refaire ta coiffure et ton maquillage à temps. En plus avec la lettre de James et Sirius, tu ne peux que réussir. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, Roxie.

Lynda sembla réfléchit un instant, puis elle sourit et attrapa la main de son amie et la fit se lever. Elle l'emmena devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles et frappa à la porte. Un élève les fit rentrer, et Lynda se rua dans la chambre d'Hubert laissant Roxanne au milieu de la salle commune. Un cri aigu retentit et Lynda réapparut traînant derrière elle un Hubert au trois quart nu.

- Lynda, tu aurais pu le laisser s'habiller ! la gronda Roxanne. Et puis d'abord pourquoi on est ici ?

- Explique-lui Hubichou ! Dis-lui qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire et que tout se passera bien.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Lynda, mais je préfèrerai ne pas être nu en plein milieu de ma salle commune, susurra Hubert à l'oreille de son amie.

- Dis-lui qu'elle ne peut pas rater son rendez-vous avec Rémus. Sinon je t'arrache ta serviette, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Hubert attrapa la serviette autour de sa taille, et la resserra. Il n'aimait pas la détermination qui luisait dans les yeux de son amie. Il rassura brièvement Roxanne, puis lui proposa de monter dans son dortoir. Roxanne accepta, et Hubert soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'abri des regards de la salle commune.

- Je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai ça, Lynda ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Au moins, maintenant tout le monde sait que tu es plutôt bien foutu !

- Mais, le problème n'est pas… tu trouves que je suis bien foutu ?

- Bien sûr mon ami ! Je t'ai toujours trouvé charmant.

- Roxie, qu'est ce qui arrive à Lynda ?

- Aucune idée, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. J'ai hâte que la journée arrive à son terme.

- Rhôô ! Bande de rabas-joie ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser apprécier cette journée ?

- Hollie, tu sais si elle redeviendra normale demain ?

- Les cartes sont muettes à son sujet.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es plus forte en lecture de boule de cristal.

- Oui, mais je ne l'aurai qu'à Noël.

- Donc tu ne peux rien nous dire ?

- Si. Elle va se calmer d'ici demain, normalement. Elle m'avait fait le même coup il y a deux ans, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez.

- Euh…. Non…

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas qu'elle était amoureuse du prof remplaçant de Botanique ? intervint Lynda.

- Ah si, ça me dit quelque chose, maintenant… fit Hubert.

- Bon, Roxie il est l'heure. Il faut que tu ailles retrouver Rémus.

Les quatre amis sortirent du dortoir et se rendirent au point de rendez-vous. Roxanne chercha les Maraudeurs des yeux, et s'approcha d'eux. Lynda lui fit un signe de la main, et s'éloigna en compagnie de Hollie et Hubert.

- Bon je crois qu'on va y aller aussi, fit James avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, oui, oui, sourit à son tour Sirius. C'est qu'on a un programme chargé, nous ! Passez une bonne journée les tourtereaux !

Rémus et Roxanne rougirent de concert, et regardèrent délibérément dans une direction différente. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Rémus se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Alors, tu veux aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de faire ?

- Oh, la plupart du temps on fait des réserves de sucreries et de… Erm... Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude ?

- D'habitude on va faire les réserves de plumes d'Hubert, parce qu'il aime les collectionner. Puis on va voir le magasin de divination, même si on n'achète quasiment jamais. Ensuite on va manger parce qu'on a toujours un peu faim après ces deux grosses parties. Et on finit en flânant dans les boutiques.

- Je vois. On peut aller au magasin de divination si tu veux.

- Et bien… pourquoi pas, fit Roxanne à mi-voix, mais ce n'est pas très intéressant, tu sais.

- Bah, ça nous fait au moins un point de départ. Et puis si c'est ce que tu fais d'habitude…

Roxanne ne répondit rien, et ils se mirent à marcher en direction du village, dans le silence le plus total. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de divination, et Roxanne se dirigea vers les flacons de feuilles de thé.

- Tu aimes le thé ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin si, j'aime bien, mais celui qu'il vende ici n'est pas très bon à boire. Un jour j'en avais emprunté à Hollie dans sa chambre. J'ai été malade toute la nuit.

- Hollie… Ton amie de Poufsouffle ?

Roxanne hocha la tête avant de passer devant les jeux de tarot.

- Tu veux faire une partie ? demanda-t-elle en brandissant un paquet.

- On a le droit ? Je veux dire d'utiliser un jeu de tarot pour jouer aux cartes sans même l'acheter ?

- Je pense, oui. En tout cas, la gérante ne nous en a jamais empêchés. En même temps elle était toujours occupée à parler avec Hollie. Alors ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas, sourit Rémus.

- Tu vas voir c'est rigolo parce que les cartes de ce paquet parlent quand on les tire.

Après plusieurs parties de batailles, les cartes commencèrent à se rebeller comprenant qu'on les déviait de leur usage, et la gérante leur demanda de partir. Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent après avoir fait leurs excuses. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Roxanne lança un regard à Rémus et explosa de rire. Rémus se mit à rire à son tour, oubliant la gêne qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Roxanne quand elle eut reprit son souffle. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se ferait jeter comme ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était amusant, sourit Rémus. Tiens tu veux faire un tour ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient devant une librairie.

Roxanne acquiesça et suivit Rémus à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers les livres d'Histoire de la Magie et Rémus lui demanda lesquels elles avaient déjà lu.

- Oh pas tant que ça, répondit Roxanne en lui montrant le titre du premier ouvrage. Celui-là je l'ai lu il y a trois ans. Il raconte comment en 1142, les sorciers ont… Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu aimes lire, dis-moi ?

Rémus bégaya qu'elle avait tort et qu'il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle racontait l'Histoire, mais sa diatribe ne parut même pas convaincante à ses yeux. Il rougit et s'excusa, puis il se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer à Roxanne qu'il ne lisait pas beaucoup mais qu'il aimait les livres sur les animaux et autres créatures magiques.

- Les animaux ? Tu as déjà lu des livres sur les girafes ?

- Malheureusement non. Pour l'instant je me suis surtout concentré sur des animaux, comment dire… plus locaux. Tu as vu un livre qui t'intéresse ?

- Oui, celui-ci : _Le cataclysme des grandes ombres._ Je l'ai un peu feuilleté, je crois que ça parle des géants, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Et puis ce n'est pas le programme de cette année et j'ai déjà tellement de livres à lire…

- Donc tu ne vas pas l'acheter ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- On y va alors ?

- D'accord.

Roxanne jeta un dernier coup d'œil au livre, et caressa la couverture avant de suivre Rémus. Au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta et demanda au jeune homme de l'attendre. Rémus la regarda d'un air entendu, et sourit. Roxanne courut jusqu'à la section qu'ils venaient de quitter, et nota les références du livre sur un bout de parchemin. Elle prit encore quelques secondes pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures, puis lui chuchota qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, après avoir reposé le livre sur la pile, elle rencontra le regard amusé de Rémus.

- Tu m'as suivie ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas l'acheter ? éluda Rémus en souriant de plus belle.

- Absolument sûre ! Viens allons-nous en !

- Je te suis.

Ils sortirent et décidèrent de manger quelque chose avant de continuer. Durant le repas Roxanne demanda à Rémus de lui raconter comment étaient les Maraudeurs et ce qu'ils faisaient. Puis elle bifurqua sur des questions plus personnelles. N'étant pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de lui, Rémus détourna habilement la conversation sur Roxanne. Le dessert arriva alors que Roxanne expliquait comment Lynda et elle en étaient arrivées à adorer les Aristochats. Roxanne sourit en découvrant la gaufre qu'elle avait demandée abondamment recouverte de coulis de cassis. Elle l'attaqua avec sa fourchette, mais la gaufre refusa de se couper. Elle insista et la gaufre céda envoyant par la même occasion, quelques gouttes de coulis sur la blouse de Roxanne.

- Nom de Dieu de pompe à chiottes ! s'exclama Roxanne. Queenie va me tuer !

Rémus, qui s'était précipité pour l'aider à essuyer, stoppa net son geste.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Rémus en riant. Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Queenie va me tuer ! répéta la jeune fille.

- Nan, avant.

Roxanne sembla réfléchir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait d'avoir tâché sa blouse. Surtout une blouse qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Nom de Dieu de pompe à chiottes…

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce juron ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours dit ça, il me semble… Et puis arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Tu as raison, essaya de se contrôler Rémus. Tiens essuie-toi, fit-il en lui tendant une serviette.

- Je risque juste d'étaler, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'as pas tort. Attends je vais faire un sort d'essorage.

Roxanne se leva, horrifiée.

- Non ! Tu risques de rendre la tache indélébile. Tu ne connais pas un sort pour nettoyer ?

- Je pense que c'est dans les cordes, la rassura Rémus. Assieds-toi.

Roxanne s'exécuta et Rémus lui conseilla de finir sa gaufre avant qu'il ne lui jette le sort. Ils payèrent leur repas et Rémus entraîna la jeune fille sur un banc pour s'occuper de la tache.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Roxanne.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, enfin en théorie… Tu es fort en Sortilège ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y arriver. Pour être sûr, tu ferais mieux d'enlever ta… non c'est une mauvaise idée, se reprit-il après avoir réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Roxanne rougit et détourna le regard. Puis elle ferma les yeux et attendit que Rémus lance son sort. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux la tache avait disparu. Elle se jeta au cou de Rémus et le remercia. Le jeune homme se raidit un moment avant de sourire à son tour.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Non vraiment merci. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ma vie serait devenue qi Queenie avait découvert que j'ai taché une de ses blouses ! Déjà qu'elle ne va pas être contente lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai porté un de ses vêtements.

Roxanne serra de nouveau Rémus dans ses bras pour le remercier. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa position initiale, Roxanne vit que Rémus avait le visage entièrement rouge.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. C'est juste que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave ! se récria Rémus voyant la jeune fille baisser la tête.

- C'est juste que je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, lâcha Roxanne.

Lorsqu'elle entendît ce qu'elle venait de dire, Roxanne se couvrit la bouche avec les deux mains, se traitant intérieurement d'idiote pour avoir laissé échapper une telle phrase. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Rémus, afin de jauger sa réaction. Il était stupéfait, et la regardait avec des yeux ronds.


	12. La lettre

Bonjour tout le monde.

Tout d'abord nous nous excusons pour ce retard immense.

Je ne me souviens pas de quand date le dernier chapitre, mais ça doit faire pas loin d'un an...

Je ne vais pas déblatérer pendant dix lignes alors que la seule chose que vous attendez c'est le lire ce chapitre, alors

je finirai juste en disant qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de Gaef.

* * *

Chapitre 12

_La lettre_

Remus fixait Roxanne avec de grands yeux et il était certain que ses joues devaient imiter à la perfection deux tomates mûres.

- Beuh, ce que je…Tu veux une glace ? demanda subitement le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour pour cacher sa gêne. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça, subitement ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait un compliment… Il avait même eu droit à des déclarations d'amour un peu bizarre ou il était comparé à une chaise (pour le côté pratique, selon la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris) ou encore à un mammouth pour le côté affectueux (il n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi un mammouth était affectueux, mais là n'était pas le problème.) Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ?

- Bah…Ca fait beaucoup après la gaufre, non ? dit-elle d'une voix timide. Je suis désolée, Remus, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, hein. C'est pas que je le pense pas, hein et…euh, je m'enfonce, là, non ?

Les joues de Remus passèrent officiellement du rouge "tomate" au rouge "écarlate". Il fit un effort pour se retourner et pour faire face à la jeune fille qui, si elle semblait gênée, ne paraissait pourtant pas l'être autant que lui.

- Par la girafe de Merlin ! Tu es encore plus gêné que moi. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

- C'est…euh…pas grave. réussit-il à dire d'une voix un peu rauque. Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence avant que Roxanne ne se mette à farfouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir le papier que Remus avait déjà vu plusieurs fois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il en espérant pouvoir reprendre une conversation normale.

- Une lettre que Sirius m'a donnée dit-elle en parcourant le papier. Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Remus. Sirius ? Lettre ? Roxanne ? Elle redressa subitement la tête en se mordant les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

- En me disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je te le dise. Rooh, je suis nulle aujourd'hui ! Tout ça parce que je suis stressée ! Je fais et je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis stressée.

- A cause du devoir de Défense de jeudi ? s'enquit Remus en essayant de voir de quoi parlait la lettre. Il n'eut le temps de lire que "James", "lunettes" "Peter" et "escaliers". Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Sirius parlait.

- Non, parce que j'avais peur de tout rater aujourd'hui et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler.

- Hein ?! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! s'exclama Remus.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu es mon amie. Pourquoi je ne te parlerais plus ? Je veux dire, j'étais aussi inquiet que tu me trouves nul et pas drôle.

- C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla la jeune fille en rosissant. Mais tu n'es pas du tout nul ! Et tu me fais souvent rire !

Remus lui sourit et ils décidèrent de passer encore quelques heures, assis sur un banc où ils pourraient discuter.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser lire la lettre ? Je suis très curieux de ce que Sirius peut bien t'écrire. Lui qui se plaint tout le temps de devoir prendre des notes en cours, je suis bien surpris qu'il ait pris le temps d'écrire une lettre.

- Euh, c'est qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre que…ce serait mieux pour sa survie que tu ne sois pas au courant…dit-elle en rosissant.

- Je vois…Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventé ?!

- Oh, il n'a rien inventé, je t'assure, c'est… mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, fit Roxanne en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche. On devrait plutôt parler d'autre chose. Par exemple, je sais que tu aimes le chocolat, mais quel est ton chocolat préféré ?

- Mon chocolat préféré ? Je ne sais pas, je mange tous les chocolats sans distinction, bien que j'avoue avoir une petite préférence pour le chocolat suisse.

- Alors tu fais des voyages jusqu'en Suisse juste pour faire tes réserves ?

- Euh, non, quand même pas, je le commande.

- J'ai beau aimé les girafes, je ne suis encore jamais allée en Afrique pour en voir de mes yeux. J'irai peut-être quand je serai majeure et que je pourrai transplaner. A moins que je décide d'y aller à pied.

- A pied ? s'exclama Rémus.

Comment pouvait-on aller de l'Angleterre jusqu'en Afrique à pieds ? A moins qu'elle ne respire sous l'eau, c'était impossible.

- Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé transplaner, et puis j'aime les voyages, on découvre pleins de nouvelles choses !

Roxanne se lança dans un monologue où elle décrivait tous les voyages qu'elle aimerait faire, les endroits qu'elle voulait visiter et les gens qu'elle voulait rencontrer. Rémus l'écouta avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Elle paraissait presque normale en ce moment, et Rémus se rendit compte qu'il la trouvait d'autant plus intéressante.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais passionnée de voyages, fit-il lorsqu'elle eut finit de parler. Roxanne lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Et toi qu'est ce qui te passionne ?

Rémus prit le temps d'ordonner ses idées avant de se lancer, à son tour, dans un monologue. Quand il se tut, Roxanne tremblait. Il s'en inquiéta mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait juste un peu froid. Rémus rougit de gêne, et s'excusa d'avoir si peu prêté attention à elle. Il la conduisit dans un bar, et lui commanda une boisson chaude. Roxanne le remercia, et ils reprirent leur discussion. Rémus remarqua ses amis qui s'agitaient à quelques tables de là - Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière la carte du Menu, sans grand succès - mais Remus fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vu. Tant pis, s'ils lui reprocheraient par la suite.

- Je ne suis venue qu'une fois ici, il y a deux ans, et il y avait déjà autant de monde. C'est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit Roxanne.

- Oui, c'est toujours comme ça pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Mais bizarrement, j'ai toujours réussi à trouver une table où m'installer.

- Peut-être que tu es un client VIP et que lorsque la gérante te voit arriver elle libère une table pour toi, suggéra la jeune fille.

L'idée fit rire Rémus, qui suivit Roxanne dans son délire.

- Je n'y avais jamais songé mais c'est sûrement ça. Il faudrait que j'aille remercier Rosmerta de tant d'attention.

- Me remercier de quoi ? demanda cette dernière en apportant leur commande.

- Roxanne me disait que si je parvenais toujours à trouver une table c'est parce que vous m'en gardiez une.

- Cette petite a du sens, se contenta de répondre la gérante.

- J'ai du sens ? répéta Roxanne une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que j'ai raison ?

- C'est sûrement une façon de ne pas prendre parti.

Roxanne acquiesça, tout en trempant le bout de ses lèvres dans la tasse de thé fumante. Rémus la regarda siroter son thé, puis il s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. La jeune fille lui fit signe qu'elle l'attendait, et se remit à boire son thé.

Rémus entra dans les toilettes et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre. Il espérait que personne ne l'avait vu. Il courut jusqu'à la librairie où Roxanne et lui étaient quelques heures plus tôt, et acheta l'ouvrage sur les géants dont Roxanne avait pris les références. Il le fit emballer et retourna aux toilettes des Trois-Balais. Rentrer par la fenêtre lui fut plus difficile que d'en sortir, et comble de malchance les toilettes étaient occupées. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à passer, Rémus était essoufflé et décoiffé. Il opéra un sort sur le livre pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans la poche de son pantalon, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et rejoignis Roxanne.

- Désolé, j'ai été un peu long.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est naturel. Sirius et les autres sont à quelques tables, tu veux les rejoindre ?

- Ah oui, effectivement, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil. Ça me va de rester avec toi. Tu sais, eux, je peux les voir tout le reste du temps.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument ! De plus, nous risquerions d'être dépassés par la situation. Ils sont parfois très… encombrants.

- J'ai payé l'addition. C'est pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma blouse, annonça Roxanne après un blanc.

Rémus s'agita sur sa chaise, refusant de la laisser lui payer sa Bieraubeurre. Roxanne insista, et Rémus renchérit. Finalement, la jeune fille trancha en proposant un duel de pierre-papier-ciseaux en trois manches. Rémus accepta, jugeant que c'était là une bonne façon d'en finir. Roxanne gagna les deux premières manches, et le jeune homme insista pour faire la troisième, histoire de sauver son honneur. Roxanne gagna également cette manche, et heureuse de sa victoire, elle se leva et fit une petite danse de joie. Rémus éclata de rire, ce qui la fit rougir.

- C'était chouette votre jeu, intervint Sirius, c'était quoi ?

- Ça s'appelle pierre-papier-ciseaux, répondit Roxanne.

- Si tu veux je te montrerai comment jouer ce soir, Patmol. Mais là, nous allions partir.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu Lunard ? C'est pas gentil ! se moqua Sirius tandis que Rémus emmenait Roxanne à l'extérieur sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Il entendit encore Sirius se plaindre et l'appeler jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme.

– Sirius, si tu avais deux sous de jugeote, c'est toi qui devrait me fuir. répondit Rémus en voulant faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était au courant de la lettre.

– Ah, d'accord. pâlit Sirius. Rentrez bien. Et surtout, prenez touuuuut votre temps.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai préféré partir avant que ça dégénère. dit Remus à Roxanne, lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

- Il est pourtant gentil, fit Roxanne.

- Euh… oui, sans doute. Mais il peut aussi être très énervant quand il s'y met.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? Tu veux aller acheter du chocolat et des bonbons ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu faisais des réserves de sucreries ?

- Oui, on a qu'à faire ça. Allons-y !

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à visiter toutes les boutiques de Près-au-lard, même mes plus saugrenues. Roxanne lui avait même fait découvrir une boutique qui vendait exclusivement des choses à base de grenouille. Il y avait des porte-monnaie en peau de grenouilles, du chocolat à la grenouille - que Remus ne préféra pas goûter, malgré les encouragements de Roxanne - des anoraks verts avec une capuche à l'effigie d'une grenouille et un tas d'autre truc dont Remus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 18h30. La jeune fille lui fit un petit signe de la main et grimpa l'escalier de son dortoir en gambadant. Un morceau de papier tomba de sa poche et avant que Remus ait pu l'interpeller, elle avait déjà disparu. Remus ramassa le papier, se disant qu'il le lui rendrait plus tard. Mais alors qu'il allait le ranger dans sa poche, il reconnut l'écriture et se rappela la lettre que Sirius avait écrite à Roxanne. Sa conscience le travailla quelques instants mais il se laissa entraîner par sa curiosité et s'assit près de la cheminée pour lire la lettre. Sirius n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'écrire sa lettre sur le brouillon d'un des devoirs de Remus et il déblatérait sur une dizaine de ligne sur son affection pour Frodon et Capitaine Haddock. Ce n'est que quelques lignes plus loin que Sirius avait écrit une très belle transition entre les pots de fleurs du professeur Chourave et l'amitié qui liait Remus à Roxanne que le jeune homme comprit dans quels ennuis, Sirius l'avait fourré.

_…Remus est quelqu'un de très calme et de très ouvert mais aussi très timide et même s'il est très ouvert, ben, des fois il a du mal à s'ouvrir…_

Hein ?! Comment Roxanne avait-elle pu comprendre un traitre mot de ce qui était écrit sur cette feuille ?! Remus continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire devant l'une des formules employées par Sirius.

_Et puis, il faut pas faire pousser des orties dans les mémés, hein. Ce Servilus est vraiment sale et dégoûtant. Alors avec James, on a voulu lui donner un bain. Mais Remus disait que c'était pas gentil, alors tu vois comme il est aimable avec un méchant pas-beau-qui-pue de Serpentard ? _

Remus cessa de rire en voyant la suite de la lettre et devint pâle comme un linge devant l'audace de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_En plus, vous riez souvent ensemble, alors ça commence bien, donc, pour concrétiser notre rêve le plus cher à James et à moi, nous souhaitons t'aider à découvrir tout ce que Remus adore. Alors, règle n°1, 2, 3 et 4 : Remus adore le chocolat. Il pourrait lui vouer un culte, même. James et moi, on a même dressé un autel à sa gloire, en troisième année, mais Remus a mangé tout le chocolat qu'on voulait offrir en sacrifice (on voulait le manger) au dieu du chocolat. Donc, règle n°5 : Ne jamais s'interposer entre Remus et du chocolat. N°6 : Remus aime beaucoup rire, alors faut le faire rire beaucoup, mais ça tu le fais déjà à merveille, alors t'arrêtes pas. _

Le jeune Gryffondor continuait sur sa lancée sur une dizaine de lignes et concluait en disant :

_On espère que tous nos conseils matrimoniaux pourra t'aider à capturer Remus. (Essayes de l'appâter avec du chocolat, ça marche)_

_Votre dévoué, Sirius Black._

Remus ne savait même pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Et si Roxanne n'avait aucun sentiments pour lui mais que la lettre de Sirius lui faisait se sentir obligée de rester auprès de lui ? Quelle catastrophe ambulante que Sirius ! Remus se redressa et un peu perdu, il grimpa les escaliers de son propre dortoir et vit que ses amis n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Aussi, un plan machiavélique se dessina dans sa tête. Sirius allait avoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Parce que Remus avait une idée de génie, pour se venger gentiment de son ami. Oh, ça oui…

Il eut un sourire franchement machiavélique. Sirius aussi, allait se rappeler qu'il lui arrivait d'agir aussi stupidement que ses meilleurs amis. Après tout, il était aussi maraudeur qu'eux…

Il avait fini de comploter lorsque ses amis rentrèrent de Près-au-lard. Sirius sifflotait et Remus le fixa d'un air franchement amusé aller jusqu'à la salle de bain en jetant des regards suspicieux à Remus. Il entra même dans la salle de bain, la main sur sa baguette et poussa un "Ahah !" avant de dire : "ah non, c'est juste une chaussette sale de James."

– Il cherche les pièges. chuchota James à Remus, un air amusé sur le visage.

– Oh, il n'est pas ici. dit Remus en faisant mime d'examiner ses ongles.

– C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?! s'extasia James en sautillant. Dis-moi, dis-moi !

Sirius réintégra leur chambre, l'air franchement perturbé.

– Ben, Remus…

– Oui, très cher ?

– Tu t'es ramolli ?

– Ramolli ?

– Y a pas de vengeance ?

– Vengeance ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. répondit Remus, un air conspirateur sur le visage qui contrastait tellement son ton innocent que Remus crut voir Sirius frissonner.

– Jaaaaames ! Remus il est môchant avec moi !

– Faut dire, sur ce coup-là, tu l'as cherché, Sirius.

– Ah ouais ?! Je suis seul contre tous ! Abandonné ! Martyrisé ! Totalement esseulé dans ce monde cruel qui ne voit même pas à quel point je suis génial. Viens, Peter, allons voguer vers d'autres mondes plus aptes à comprendre notre génie…

– Euh, tu m'en veux pas, mais je préfère rester ici, à attendre que tu te sois pris le piège de Remus. Mais après, pas de problème. sourit Peter.

– Lâche ! Tu m'abandonnes à mon triste sort ! Mais soit, je relève le défi ! Je trouverais ton piège !

Sirius passa le seuil de la porte et James et Peter ouvrirent grands les yeux en voyant un Sirius vêtu d'un très étrange costume. Ses cheveux avaient poussé d'une quinzaine de centimètres et les deux garçons auraient juré qu'il y avait des papillons et de oiseaux qui voletaient autour de son visage maquillé à outrances. Sirius portait également des faux ongles vernis d'une teinte différente à chaque doigt et des fleurs étaient ancrées dans ses cheveux.

– Oh, Remus, tu es cruel…pouffa James.

– Je suis vraiment, vraiment content de pas être sorti. acquiesça Peter en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre dans la salle commune.

– Ca lui apprendra. dit le jeune homme.

– Tu crois ça ? demanda James, amusé.

– Absolument pas. Mais ça lui évitera de faire des bêtises pendant un ou deux jour.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla la voix très reconnaissable de Sirius.

– Ah, il a du passer devant le miroir de la femme à barbe. devina James.

–REMUUUUUUS !

Ils entendirent de lourds pas jusqu'à ce qu'un Sirius travesti rentre dans la chambre, traumatisé.

– Sirius, tu es…éblouissant. sourit Remus.

– Que…ce que…Môchant ! se plaignit Sirius. Enlèves-moi ça, s'il te plaît…

– Tu as du chocolat pour m'appâter ? demanda Remus en reprenant l'expression de Sirius, qui rougit sur le coup.

– Euh…t'as lu beaucoup ?

– Tout.

– C'est vraiment pas bien de lire les lettres qui appartiennent à une fille. lui fit remarquer Sirius.

– Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi gentil que ça !

On frappa à leur porte et Roxanne apparut.

– Dis, Remus, tu n'aurais pas vu ma lettre, je crois que je l'ai perdue…Ce serait vraiment bête que quelqu'un tombe dessus…

– Roxanne ! se plaignit Sirius, toujours travesti.

– Tiens, Sirius, tu t'es déguisé ? C'est pas le carnaval, pourtant. Mais ça te va très bien. jugea la jeune fille tandis que Remus lui tendait sa lettre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ca me va bien ?! éructa Sirius, faussement scandalisé.

– Merci, Remus, tu es un amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Remus rougit et se dit que décidément, elle n'en loupait pas une seule aujourd'hui. Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et fila, non sans avoir rougit.

Ses amis se mirent à rire en lançant des regards pleins de connivence à Remus qui aurait voulu disparaître. Il n'était pas près qu'on le laisse tranquille avec cette histoire !


	13. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un chapitre pas trop long, mais qui va vous plaire tout de même, je l'espère.

Bonne lecture :)

GEBC

* * *

Chapitre XIII

_Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde_

Roxanne courut dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, sous le regard étonné de Lynda. Elle n'en loupait pas une aujourd'hui ! Déjà cette histoire d'être bien dans ses bras, et maintenant ça ! La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua pour évacuer les idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Lynda regardait son amie de plus en plus intéressée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Roxanne ouvrit les yeux et fixa le pied de lit où se trouvait sa chouette.

- Oh Frodon ! Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

La chouette pencha la tête et regarda sa maîtresse comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Puis devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, elle émit un bref hululement.

- Quoi ? C'est comme entre Minerva et toi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Oh ! Je préfère parler à Capitaine Haddock. Lui au moins, n'est pas obsédé. N'est-ce pas Cap' ?

Elle attrapa le chat qui frotta sa tête contre le bras de sa maîtresse. Elle le leva à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Et pourquoi il me souffle dans le cou ?

- Miaaw ! grogna Capitaine Haddock.

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est pas lui qui souffle, c'est moi qui suis trop près. Mais qu'est ce que je fais aussi près ? Il ne fait pourtant pas froid…

Capitaine Haddock miaula une seconde fois, voulant être reposé à terre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause de son parfum ? Mais il ne sent pas le jasmin ! Ah ! Tu veux dire l'autre parfum !… Oui, ça doit être ça !... Mais quel autre parfum ?

- C'est parce que tu es amoureuse ! s'extasia Lynda ne pouvant plus rester sur le banc des spectateurs.

- De Capitaine Haddock ?

- Erk ! Tu es amoureuse de ton chat ?

- Non, pourquoi je serais amoureuse de Cap' ?

- Patate ! De quoi tu parles alors ?

- Non mais tu t'es vu face de chou ?

- Eh ben la face de chou, au moins elle est pas aveugle ! Qui fait battre ton cœur ? Qui te souffle dans le cou ? Moi je sais ! Et toi ? Hein ?!

Roxanne rougit violemment, et baissa les yeux, incapable de formuler la réponse qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit. Lynda croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et prit un air très fier d'elle. Puis, voyant Roxanne paniquée, elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais ? Tout le monde est amoureux un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu crois ? demanda Roxanne d'un air pitoyable.

- Mais oui, ma patate chérie.

- Je ne suis pas une patate !

- Mais quand on y réfléchit, Rémus Lupin, tu mets la barre haut…

- Tu crois ? Alors je n'ai aucune chance…

- Tatata ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! En plus c'est moi qui t'aie habillée ce matin alors tout est possible ! Il faut juste que tu restes toi-même.

- Je ne pense pas que Rémus aime les filles comme moi.

- Ecoute-moi bien Roxanne Lütrell ! Si ce gars ne voit pas ta génialité outrageusement voyante, c'est que c'est un débile ! Et s'il tombe amoureux de toi alors que tu n'es pas toi-même, ça ne servira à rien.

Roxanne hocha la tête en silence. Lynda se releva et lui conseilla d'aller se changer avant de descendre dîner. Roxanne s'exécuta et son amie lui fit signe qu'elle l'attendait dans la salle commune. Roxanne enfila des habits confortables et rejoignit Lynda qui discutait avec Hubert et Hollie. Une fois dans la Grande Salle ils s'assirent à la table des Poufsouffles, ce qui engendra quelques protestations.

- Alors ta journée, Roxie ? questionna Hubert.

- Oh ben, ça s'est bien passé. On s'est débrouillé pour aller dans les magasins qu'on avait chacun l'habitude de faire.

- Et sinon ? Dans le genre ragot croustillant ? continua Hollie.

- Rémus m'a aidé à détâcher la blouse de Queenie sur laquelle j'avais mis du coulis de cassis.

- Quel genre de ragot croustillant c'est ça ? s'offusqua son amie.

- Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Rémus ! s'exclama Lynda en hurlant à moitié et en se levant.

L'intégralité de la table des Poufsouffle se tourna vers eux, ainsi qu'une partie de la table des Gryffondors située à côté. S'ensuivit un silence de plomb durant lequel Lynda afficha une mine désolée et se rassit sous le regard meurtrier de Roxanne et celui ravi de Hubert et Hollie. C'est dans cette ambiance que Roxanne vit, du coin de l'œil, les Maraudeurs entrer dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, puis un brouhaha infernal s'ensuivit où chacun y allait de son grain de sel.

- Je suis désolée Roxie !

- Tu oses !

- Roxie, l'apaisa Hubert, calme-toi. Personne n'a réellement compris de qui il s'agissait. Et sans vouloir vous vexer toutes les deux, venant de vous tout le monde croira à une de vos élucubrations.

- T'es en train de dire que Poudlard nous prend pour des folles, s'emporta Lynda.

- J'ai pas dit ça comme ça…

- Mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire ! N'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Roxanne.

Hubert déglutit. Il chercha un peu d'aide dans les yeux de sa camarade de classe, Hollie détourna le regard ne voulant pas s'impliquer dans cette querelle.

- Mais vous adorez des choses que personne d'autre ne connait ! s'enfonça davantage le jeune homme.

- Qui ne connait pas les Aristochats, ou Capitaine Flam ? fit Roxanne.

- Oui, qui ne connait pas ces airs ? répéta Lynda.

Pour soutenir leur argument les deux jeunes filles se mirent à chanter les Aristochats à voix basse. Hubert les rejoignit, histoire de se faire pardonner. Lynda lui lança un « Tu vois ! » bien senti, que le jeune homme encaissa comme punition de ses mauvaises paroles.

Les jours suivants, Roxanne trouva l'attitude Rémus très suspecte. Elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle faisait plus attention à lui qu'avant, mais Lynda lui assura qu'il était bizarre. Le jeune homme ne cessait de s'énerver tout seul et de parler à voix basse avec ses amis en lui jetant des coups d'yeux furtifs. Parfois il soupirait et venait lui parler, de tout et de rien, puis il semblait hésiter et Roxanne sentait qu'il était gêné mais à chaque fois il repartait aussi vite qu'il était venu. A chaque fois, les Maraudeurs s'énervaient de le voir revenir ainsi. Après une semaine à s'en préoccuper Roxanne décida de ne plus y faire attention. Après tout, si Rémus avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le ferait quand il serait prêt. Lynda lui reprocha que son attitude ne faisait pas amoureuse transie, mais Roxanne s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Rémus à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Et puis elle avait d'autres soucis. Elle n'avait toujours pas rendu la blouse à Queenie et cette dernière avait déjà fait une descente dans son dortoir pour retourner toutes ses affaires à sa recherche. Heureusement qu'à ce moment la blouse était cachée sous le matelas coincé entre les plis d'une couverture appartenant à Capitaine Haddock une des seules choses que Rainbow-Sun n'avait pas touché. Il fallait donc qu'elle monte une excursion pour remettre cette blouse à sa place sans qu'elle se fasse repérer.

Roxanne monta l'excursion pour la veille de Noël. Elle aurait pu attendre d'être chez elle et la poser discrètement dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais elle savait que cela lui serait impossible. Queenie gardait sa chambre comme une ogresse veille ses petits. C'était la seule solution. Elle enverrait Capitaine Haddock vers sa sœur alors qu'elle transporterait ses valises, et lorsque la course poursuite serait engagée, elle faufilerait la blouse dans la valise de Queenie. Ni vu, ni connu. Roxanne était si absorbée par la concoction de son plan, qu'elle ne vit pas arriver Rémus. Elle sursauta quand il lui parla.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'empressa de dire le jeune Lupin.

- Ce… C'est pas grave. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Non. Enfin, si. Enfin, tu vois quoi.

Le jeune fille regarda Rémus les yeux plissés, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Devant son incompréhension, Rémus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les Maraudeurs lui faisaient signe de garder courage.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'oblige à rien, fit Roxanne. On peut faire semblant.

- Hein ? fit Rémus avec peu de finesse.

- Faire semblant. Tu parles, je hoche la tête, je souris, et ils croient que tu m'as parlé.

- Ah… euh non, ce ne sera pas la peine. C'est gentil, mais je dois… enfin… Tu rentres demain chez tes parents, c'est ça ?

Roxanne hocha la tête, tentant de comprendre le rapport avec ce que voulait lui dire Rémus. Elle était en train de s'imaginer une foule de choses, plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Rémus aurait-il découvert ses sentiments ? Si oui, venait-il lui dire qu'il était gay ? Ou pire fiancé ? Et si ce n'était pas pour ça, alors était-il malade ? A nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Rémus continuer sur sa lancée. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'il lui tendit quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben… euh… je viens de te le dire, c'est…

- Désolée, je pensais à quelque chose. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pour moi ?

- Ben oui, sinon je ne te le donnerais pas, répondit Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me suis dit que peut-être que c'était pour Queenie.

- Ta sœur ? Mais pourquoi je donnerais quelque chose à ta sœur ? On ne se connait même pas !

- Tu me donnes bien quelque chose à moi.

- Mais on est amis. Tu sais qu'on est amis ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais ! Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une attardée.

- Non ! se récria Rémus, attirant quelques regards sur eux. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Mais tu sembles parfois un peu… perdue ? Enfin, bon voilà. C'est ton cadeau de Noël. Parce qu'on est amis. Et que tu pars demain matin.

- Mon… ? Oh ! Merci Rémus. C'est très gentil et attentionné de ta part, fit Roxanne doucement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air triste.

- Oui. Tu m'offres un cadeau, mais je n'ai rien. Tiens, ce serait malpoli d'accepter ton cadeau alors que je n'ai rien, fit la jeune fille en lui rendant son présent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Rémus en repoussant le paquet vers elle. Je t'offre un cadeau, tu l'acceptes et c'est tout !

Roxanne regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait agir de cette façon. Et bizarrement, elle trouvait ça mignon. Les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche.

- Tu es mignon quand tu fais l'enfant gâté.

Rémus rougit violemment et fit volte-face pour retourner vers les siens, après avoir une fois de plus remis le paquet dans les mains de la jeune fille. Roxanne le regarda partir avec un petit sourire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Roxanne se posa sur son lit, Capitaine Haddock à côté d'elle et Frodon à ses pieds, le paquet de Rémus entre les mains. Elle l'avait reniflé tout l'après-midi, au grand désespoir de Lynda, qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui rappeler qu'elle ferait mieux de l'ouvrir plutôt que de se faire des illusions. Roxanne avait secoué, soupesé, écouté, senti et regardé le paquet cadeau, mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Le format ressemblait à celui d'un gros livre, mais au toucher c'était trop mou. Lynda sur son propre lit, Lynda la regardait faire avec curiosité.

- Roxanne ça va bientôt faire trois heures que tu m'as dit que tu allais l'ouvrir bientôt, fit-elle impatiente.

- Mais je veux savoir ce que c'est ! En plus Cap' a trouvé.

- A mon avis, tout ce qu'il a trouvé c'est l'odeur de Rémus.

- C'est vrai qu'il sent bon, fit la jeune Lütrell sur un ton rêveur.

- Roxanne ! la rappela à l'ordre son amie.

- Oui, bon, bon, voilà ! grogna cette dernière.

Roxanne prit sa respiration, ferma les yeux, et déchira un morceau de papier. Elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux, puis totalement lorsqu'elle identifia ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux : un papier à bulles. Lynda pouffa devant l'air interloqué de son amie. La jeune fille finit d'arracher le papier cadeau, et s'attaqua au scotch du papier à bulles. C'était donc quelque chose de fragile, se dit-elle en s'activant. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle en sortit un livre, tout ce qu'il y a de normal : reliure en cuir et incrustation au fer. Roxanne lut le titre et eut un hoquet de surprise, qui fit accourir Lynda.

- _Le cataclysme des grandes ombres_, de Lisa-Lune Straüss, lut-elle en prenant le livre des mains de son amie. Pff ! Quel nom ridicule ! Tu imagines t'appeler Lisa-Lune toi ? Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-elle devant le mutisme de Roxanne.

Lynda reposa le livre sur le lit, et vérifia la température de son amie, avant de hausser les épaules à l'attention de Capitaine Haddock. Le chat miaula, signifiant lui aussi son incompréhension.

- C'est… c'est le livre que je voulais à la librairie. Quand on y est allé tous les deux, Rémus et moi.

Lynda lui sauta dessus, demandant la confirmation de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Roxanne hocha la tête, tout en se mettant à sourire. Lynda se mit à danser et crier dans la chambre. Roxanne, quand à elle, prit le livre dans ses mains et le serra contre son cœur. Il n'y avait plus à douter, elle était amoureuse de Rémus Lupin.

* * *

Alors, alors ?

Vous en dîtes quoi ?


	14. Marathon Poudlardien & Chanson Siriusien

Après un long moment sans rien poster, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais.

Bonne lecture !

Gaef

* * *

Chapitre XIV

_Marathon Poudlardien & Chanson Siriusienne_

Depuis quelques jours, Remus avait remarqué le curieux comportement de Roxanne. S'il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que cela au début (Roxanne étant à peu près aussi…surprenante que Sirius), il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Il avait d'abord interprété son comportement comme un désir très vif de quitter rapidement leurs cours, ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait fuir même leur salle commune, Remus commença à se poser des questions. Quand il vit également qu'elle fuyait chaque endroit où il se trouvait en même temps qu'elle, Remus sut que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. Puis, il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était parano. Mais quand Sirius vint lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre Roxanne en colère, Remus sut qu'il n'était pas parano. Sirius était loin d'être un jeune homme intuitif malgré toutes les merveilleuses qualités dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le jeune homme s'était donc demandé s'il n'avait pas fait une énième bourde dont il ne se serait pas rendu compte. Aussi, s'était-il décidé à chercher la jeune fille pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner. Mais malgré tout sa bonne volonté à chercher à la rattraper – et Merlin savait qu'il pouvait être têtu – il n'était pas parvenu à la trouver.

Dépité, il s'était résigné à l'attendre dans la salle commune, elle serait bien obligée d'y revenir pour se coucher. Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus la salle commune se vidait. Ce fut finalement vers 23h00 que la jeune fille réintégra la salle avec son chat dans les bras. Les cheveux de Remus se hérissèrent sur son crâne comme elle lâchait son chat, visiblement très surprise de le voir ainsi l'attendre. Inévitablement, Frodon se précipita sur Remus qui fut à l'autre bout de la salle en trois enjambées. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement peur des chats où qu'ils ne les aimaient pas mais il fallait dire à sa décharge que Frodon était vraiment effrayant. Roxanne appela sèchement son chat qui réintégra l'étreinte de sa maîtresse avec une moue que Remus aurait jurée dépitée, comme celle qu'affichait Patmol lorsqu'on l'empêchait de mordiller un os. Vraiment, ce chat était trop bizarre…

– Roxanne…est-ce-que tu…est-ce-que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

– De mal ?

– Oui je…je suis peut-être parano – c'est l'une de mes spécialités à vrai dire – mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus me voir.

– Me voir ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

– Euh…Non, je veux dire…est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ?

– Bêtise ? Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais comme bêtise ?

– Rien…enfin, je crois. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites alors je voulais savoir si j'avais quelque chose…

– Non, non…pas du tru, je veux dire pas du trou…enfin, pas…non. dit-elle, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre…enfin…pas bizarre mais…

Voilà qu'il bafouillait à son tour ! Il soupira, franchement agacé par sa gêne dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance.

– Tout va bien, alors, tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ?

– Fâchée ? Non, non, non. dit-elle en secouant la tête de façon saccadée, ce qui donnait une vision assez dérangeante voire comique.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, sans trop savoir quoi dire, leurs joues devenant de plus en plus rouges de gêne.

– Qu'est-ce-que vous faîiiiiites ? s'enquit la voix de Sirius, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

– Oh, ils jouent à qui peut devenir le plus rouge ! s'exclama la voix de James. Je peux jouer aussi ?

– Mais nan, vous voyez bien qu'ils jouent à un deux trois soleil ! rétorqua Peter. Regardez, ils s'observent pour voir si il y en a un qui bouge !

– N'importe quoi, ça ressemble plus au roi du silence, ils disent rien…c'est pas drôle comme jeu, vous savez ?

– Pfff, tu racontes des bêtises, patate ! Peut-être qu'on les a interrompus en pleine déclaration !

– Patate ?! se récria James. Espèce de pédoncule à crète !

– Pédoncule ? Tu connais ce mot, toi ?

– La ferme ! rétorqua James. Et oui, je connais ce mot, d'abord ! Je suis très cultivé, moi, d'abord !

– Ah oui, dans ce cas, ça veut dire quoi ?

– Euh…c'est une espèce de poule qui a disparu ! lança James.

– N'importe quoi, le pédoncule à crète, ca existe même pas ! Banane !

– Choucroute ! rétorqua James. Et si je dis que ça existe, ça existe, d'abord.

Remus, qui avait fini par détourner le regard de Roxanne lorsque Sirius et James semblaient avoir décidé de faire le tour des fruits, légumes et plats régionaux, allait se retourner vers Roxanne pour lui demander de pardonner la bêtise de ses amis, lorsqu'il la vit s'éclipser en douceur, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

– Les gars…

– Espèce de limace à poils roux !

– Scrout à pétard qui pète même pas !

– Les gars…Elle est par…

– Mandragore !

– Poussin albinos !

– Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, albinos ! Espèce de yéti vert !

– LES GARS ! s'exclama Remus en croisant les bras sur son torse

Mais ses amis, un sourire dément collés à leurs lèvres, semblaient bien trop s'amuser à se lancer les insultes les plus débiles qu'ils pouvaient trouver qu'ils n'entendirent pas Remus qui soupira et se décida à rejoindre son dortoir en compagnie de Peter. Sur le chemin, il entendit encore quelques insultes superbement débiles et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner comme une hyène.

– Perruque mouillée !

– Poêle à frite !

– On dit poêle à frire. ne put s'empêcher de corriger Remus, quand bien même il avait chuchoté et qu'il était de toute façon trop loin pour être entendu.

Il s'étala alors sur son lit et soupira bruyamment.

– Tout va bien, Remus ? s'inquiéta Peter. S'ils ont dépassé ton seuil d'endurance à leurs bêtises, tu peux toujours faire semblant de plus leur parler, ça avait assez bien marché en quatrième année…

– Oh oui, merci, je me souviens encore des chansons que les statues de troisième étage chantaient à leur gloire pour me supplier de les pardonner…Nan merci, sans façon.

– Ah oui. s'amusa Peter. C'était quoi, déjà, le refrain ?

– Peter, pitié, j'ai mis deux mois avant d'oublier ce refrain, ne me le remets pas dans la tête ! J'étais à deux doigts de me lancer un oubliette ! En plus ça n'avait ni queue ni tête !

– Comme d'hab, non ? Attends, c'était pas un truc avec un bonhomme rouge qui avait volé un nuage et qui voulait t'offrir des fleurs et un paréo ? Jamais compris pourquoi un paréo…

– Peeeeeeter ! grogna Remus en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

– Tu sais, fit la voix docte de Sirius qui venait tout juste de réintégrer le dortoir. C'est pas la meilleure position à avoir si tu veux rêver de ton amoureuse cette nuit.

Remus se releva promptement, outré de l'audace de son ami.

– Sirius ! Quel goujaterie ! s'exclama James.

– Quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Heeein ? Mais non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire…je voulais dire que c'était pas très confortable de dormir la tête sous l'oreiller ! Espèces d'obsédés !

– Bah, venant de toi, en même temps !

– Comment oses-tu !

– Il n'a pas tort !

– Pfff…Bande de criminels !

– Criminels ? répéta Remus. T'a rien trouvé de mieux ?

– J'ai épuisé mon stock avec James. grommela Sirius.

– Ouais. Allez, ouste, au lit ! intima Remus.

Ses amis obtempérèrent et après trois minutes de silence – ce qui était déjà un exploit – Sirius demanda :

– Alors, Remus ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, Roxanne ?

– Qu'elle était pas fâchée.

Enfin, il pensait avoir compris ça. Leur étrange conversation ne l'avait pas beaucoup éclairé.

– Et…Peter, pourquoi tu meumeumes ? s'enquit Sirius.

– Meumeumes ? répéta Remus.

– Du verbe meumeumer. confirma James.

– Bah, j'essaye de me souvenir d'un truc…

– De quel truc ? Je suis super fort en meumeumage !

– Tu te rappelles la chanson que la statue que vous aviez ensorcelée en quatrième année, chantait ?

– Oui. Un pur chef-d'œuvre. Entièrement composé par Cornedrue et moi-même. Une ballade épique intitulée A notre Remus adoré.

– Pitié ! implora Remus en joignant les deux mains dans un geste inutile car Sirius ne connaissait pas la pitié et parce qu'en plus, ils étaient dans le noir complet.

– Remus, tu me fends le cœur. Est-ce que je chante si mal que ça ?

– Parce que tu veux chanter, en plus ?! s'horrifia Remus.

– Bah oui, une ode en ton honneur, quand même. _C'étaient deux p'tits bonhommes rouges, qui voulaient voler un nuage…_chantonna Sirius.

– _Pour faire plaisir à Remus, qui trouvaient qu'ils étaient pas sages._ reprit James

– _Alors ils volèrent un nuage, pour aller cueillir des fleurs_. récita Sirius avec une voix horrible.

– _Et puis un paréo, et puis un paréo, comme ça Remus serait, le plus jolis des beaux…_ _le plus jolis des beaux…_chantèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix, quoique James chantait mieux que Sirius.

Le plus jolis des beaux ! Ca ne voulait strictement rien dire ! Maudit soit Peter ! Et Sirius et James, tant qu'il y était !

– _Alors les p'tits bonhommes trouvèrent le Grand Gentil Remus et lui offrirent les fleurs et le beau paréo…Mais comme ils avaient pas été sages du tout, le Grand Gentil Remus dit que nenni pas du tout et…_

– Pitié ! Restons-en là et promis, je vous laisse faire toutes les bêtises que vous voudrez pour toute la semaine.

– Tu nous aideras à faire nos bêtises, ô Grand Gentil Remus ?

– Faut pas pousser quand même…

– Sinon on chante…

– Si tu continues à chanter, je vais dormir dans la salle-sur-demande. menaça Remus.

– Nooooon ! Fais dodo avec nous, on est plus mieux que la salle-sur-demande !

– Tu arrêtes de chanter ?

– Promis.

– D'accord. Maintenant, on dors, je suis fatigué…

Il y eut un petit silence qui dura deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que James demande :

– Du coup, tu nous aides à les faire, nos bêtises ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire après un instant de silence et s'endormirent peu de temps après.

Le lendemain, Remus eut la satisfaction de ne pas se retrouver avec leur chansonnette débile dans la tête. Néanmoins, il perdit sa nouvelle bonne humeur très vite en se rendant compte que Roxanne l'évitait toujours autant. Et alors qu'il l'épiait au détours d'un couloir, Remus sentit poindre une étrange révélation. Surpris et ahuri par cette étrange confession de lui-même à lui-même – il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était aussi barré que ses amis – Remus en resta coi pendant un moment. Cette semaine et demie que Roxanne avait passée à l'éviter, lui faisait comprendre bien des choses et en ressentir d'autres toutes aussi étranges et surprenantes.

Elle lui manquait.

Beaucoup.

Enormément.

Plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Remus releva la tête et fixa la chevelure noire de la jeune fille.

Roxanne Lutrëll lui manquait. Et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

Alors vos impressions ?

Ca vous a plu ?


	15. Le goût des cheveux et des baisers

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'ai un peu tardé à publier alors que j'avais fini ce chapitre mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de la fin.

En fait je crois que je me suis un peu trop laissée emportée, et ça a été plus compliqué que prévu de conclure de façon crédible, sachant que la fin de ce chapitre devait absolument aboutir à cette direction.

Bref, brève de blabla inutile, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle une fois le chapitre lu.

Alors, bonne lecture !

GEBC

* * *

Chapitre XV

_Le goût des cheveux… et des baisers_

Roxanne avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas se retrouver en compagnie de Rémus plus de cinq minutes d'affilée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont son cœur s'affolait dès qu'elle le voyait, le sentait ou l'entendait. Mais elle savait que cette situation ne pouvait continuer. Déjà parce que voir Rémus si triste lui fendait le cœur, mais aussi parce que Lynda n'approuvait pas sa fuite et qu'elle la boudait depuis maintenant une semaine, et c'était insupportable.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et chercha Rémus du regard. Il était avec ses amis en train de jouer aux échecs. Enfin, lui il jouait et eux tentaient de le déconcentrer, et de subtiliser quelques pièces à son insu. Amusée, Roxanne se mit à les observer plus franchement. Soudain Rémus planta ses yeux dans les siens et pendant une seconde, la jeune fille fut électrifiée, avant de baisser le regard, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre. Elle replongea dans son livre, mais ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. L'heure du repas approchant, Roxanne abandonna son livre à la garde de Frodon et Capitaine Haddock et s'avança vers Lynda.

- Tu veux bien manger avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je te promets que je n'éviterai plus Rémus, continua-t-elle en joignant les mains à sa supplique.

- Tu promets ? fit Lynda. Alors promet-le sur le livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Elle sortit ledit livre de son sac, et Roxanne posa sa main droite sur la couverture, avant de réitérer sa promesse.

- Bon, maintenant que les formalités d'usage sont remplies, s'exclama Lynda avec un grand sourire, allons manger !

Elle empoigna son amie et la traîna à moitié jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune, tout en s'extasiant de la fin de leur bouderie.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme ça m'a manqué de ne plus pouvoir chanter avec toi nos chansons ! Hubert n'y connaît rien et ne fait aucun effort, mais ça tu le savais déjà ! Et je n'ai absolument rien suivi du cours d'Histoire, comme si c'était possible sans toi ! Bref, je suis vraiment tellement sacrément heureuse que tu te sois décidé à avouer à Rémus que tu l'aimes !

Roxanne rougit, et regarda autour d'elle, mais elles étaient seules dans le couloir.

- Moins fort, Lynda ! la somma-t-elle. En plus, je n'ai pas décidé de lui dire que je l'aime. Je vais juste ne plus l'éviter.

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire que tu vas rester là à rien faire en attendant qu'il vienne ? On parle de Rémus Lupin, là ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va faire le premier pas ? Je veux bien manger les cheveux d'Hubichou si c'est le cas !

- Réellement ? Tu mangerais ses cheveux ? Beurk !

Les deux amies rirent, puis entonnèrent le refrain du Captain Flam. Le lendemain, Lynda eut tôt fait de rappeler sa promesse à Roxanne, et de la coiffer pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Rémus, l'homme de ses jours et de ses nuits, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler pour rester discrète. Roxanne avait beau préféré que son amie crie ce surnom plutôt que le prénom de Rémus, elle restait sceptique quand à la discrétion d'un tel sobriquet.

Alors qu'elle descendait du dortoir pour aller déjeuner, Roxanne remarqua les petits sourires en coin et les regards insistants de James et Sirius. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ils n'avaient jamais été normaux, mais là ils étaient encore moins normaux. Ils chuchotaient en la regardant, rigolait et se frottaient les mains.

- L'homme de tes jours et de tes nuits n'est pas là, c'est bizarre. D'habitude ils ne se quittent pas.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore habillé.

- Mais à quoi tu penses ? demanda Lynda un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rougit Roxanne. C'était juste une hypothèse. Il pourrait aussi bien être à la volière ou sous la douche !

- Sous la douche, hein ? ricana son amie.

Roxanne rougit davantage, ce qui déclencha le rire de Lynda et attira tous les yeux sur elles. A ce moment là, Rémus apparut au dessus des escaliers, et tout se passa très vite. Capitain Haddock se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il somnolait et en trois bonds gracieux il se retrouva sur la rambarde à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme. Rémus tourna la tête dans sa direction, horrifié mais dans son mouvement il aperçut Roxanne qui le regardait. Dès lors, Roxanne n'eut que le temps de prononcer son nom avant qu'il ne soit près d'elle, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement, alors que Lynda pâlissait à vue d'œil se rappelant ses paroles de la veille, que les Maraudeurs hurlaient d'un rire victorieux, et que Capitaine Haddock feulait de jalousie.

Surprise, Roxanne recula d'un pas et ouvrit grand les yeux, tétanisée. Rémus mit fin au baiser et reprenant ses esprits s'excusa gauchement.

- Excuse-moi, pardon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Rémus se retrouva de nouveau les lèvres collées à celles de Roxanne. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais dès l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille il réitéra. A côté d'eux, les Maraudeurs hurlaient encore en se tenant les côtes. Finalement Rémus, se retourna, et fusilla ses amis du regard, tandis que Roxanne, hébétée, rougissait à en devenir cramoisie.

- Je suis désolée, Roxanne, s'excusa Rémus le regard toujours fixé sur ses amis, je ne suis pas maître de moi-même. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on m'a jeté un sortilège durant la nuit.

Revenue à elle-même, Lynda prit son amie par les épaules et l'emmena dehors. Le cœur de Roxanne battait à une allure folle et sonnait à ses oreilles. Même Lynda devait l'entendre.

- Quel idiot ! fit Lynda quand elles furent sorties. T'embrasser puis s'excuser et invoquer un sortilège. Il n'a pas trouvé mieux ? Viens, allons manger, reprit-elle voyant que la jeune fille ne lui répondait pas.

Dans la Grande Salle, elles retrouvèrent Hubert et Hollie et Lynda laissa échapper toute sa hargne envers Rémus.

- Nan mais quel idiot cet homme de ses jours et de ses nuits ! En plus j'ai promis que s'il faisait le premier pas, je mangeais tes cheveux Hubichou !

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'étouffa Hubert.

- J'ai promis que…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement fait ça ? explosa-t-il incrédule. Et mon avis t'en fais quoi ?

- Et tu penses à moi ? Je vais devoir me coltiner tes cheveux à dîner !

- Calmez-vous, intervint Hollie, il faudrait plutôt songer à un moyen de ramener Roxie parmi nous. Elle a l'air assez ébranlée.

- Non, je… je vais bien, fit Roxanne à mi-voix. C'était simplement inattendu. Il a dit qu'il était ensorcelé, alors ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Il faudrait qu'il aille à l'infirmerie, conseilla Hubert.

- Avec les amis qu'il a, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra. Surtout si c'est eux qui ont lancé le sort.

Les 4 amis hochèrent la tête de concert, méditant leurs paroles. Puis ils se rendirent à leurs cours respectifs, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre que la situation évolue. Il fut simplement décidé qu'Hubert l'accompagnerait à chacun de ses cours, au cas où une présence masculine intimiderait Rémus.

Le premier cours se passa sans anicroche. Roxanne arriva après les garçons et s'installa à une place où Rémus ne risquait pas de la voir. Puis, vint le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Hubert l'obligea à rentrer bonne dernière, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune fille. Rémus se retourna pour la regarder et aussitôt il se leva, mais Hubert s'interposa. Perdant le contact visuel, Rémus reprit ses esprits et se rassit en rougissant. Satisfait de son intervention, Hubert fit un clin d'œil à son amie. Roxanne lui sourit non sans un pincement au cœur. Les baisers de Rémus avaient beau être faux, ils n'en étaient pas moins des baisers, et elle aimait le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si elle devrait essuyer une déception par la suite, pourquoi ne profiterait-elle pas de la situation ? Juste un petit peu… Qui le lui reprocherait ? Elle tenta plusieurs regards vers lui, mais Rémus ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers elle, au grand dam de ses amis qui ne cessaient de l'informer chaque fois que Roxanne posait ses yeux sur lui.

A la pause déjeuner, Roxanne sortit en même temps que la plupart des élèves et attendit Hubert. Alors qu'elle venait de l'apercevoir au bout du couloir, elle sentit une main l'enlacer et une autre prendre son visage. Rémus l'embrassa de nouveau, sous les acclamations joyeuses de ses amis. Roxanne sentit tous les regards de ses camarades sur elle et Rémus. Hubert accourut pour les séparer, mais James et Peter se firent une joie de lui barrer le passage, Sirius étant trop occupé à rire. Rémus s'écarta le temps de reprendre son souffle et repartit pour un baiser plus langoureux. Roxanne tenta de le repousser, mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards rivés sur eux, mais Rémus était bien plus fort qu'elle. Quand il se détacha de nouveau d'elle, Roxanne en profita pour fuir vers Hubert.

- Bravo ! cria Sirius. Vive les mariés ! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous !

Devant lui, James et Peter riaient comme des hyènes, félicitant Rémus pour sa passion et son courage, tout en l'imitant en train d'embrasser. Rémus les maudit et avança sur eux pour le leur faire payer. Mais les 3 amis partirent en courant, et Rémus se retrouva seul face à Hubert et Roxanne, et il se jeta une fois de plus sur la jeune fille. Hubert la fit passer derrière lui d'un geste, et se retrouva avec Rémus à moins de dix centimètres de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de choses, si tu n'es pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences, fit le Poufsouffle d'une voix autoritaire, bien que dénuée de reproche.

- Pardon, se reprit Rémus. Je vais leur faire payer, crois-moi.

- Tu devrais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie pendant qu'ils ne sont plus là, conseilla Hubert.

Rémus acquiesça tout en se redressant. Mais déjà, Sirius et James arrivaient en courant pour récupérer leur ami.

- Tututu ! fit James en agitant son doigt. Ne donne pas de mauvaise idée à Rémus, il serait capable de t'écouter.

- Tu ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie sans notre permission, ordonna Sirius à l'intention de Rémus.

- Je le ferai si je veux ! répliqua Rémus.

Sirius et James prirent Rémus chacun à un bras et le traînèrent de force vers la Grande Salle. Ils faillirent le lâcher une fois, mais Peter vint à leur rescousse. Puis Rémus dut s'avouer vaincu, puisque ses amis le lâchèrent.

- C'était assez impressionnant, conclut Hubert quand ils eurent tourné au bout du couloir.

- Il est vraiment très fort, acquiesça Roxanne.

- Avec tous les témoins qu'il y a eu, je pense que cette histoire va faire le tour du château en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Mais non, il n'y aura rien, fit Roxanne. Rémus est enchanté, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

- Mais ça fera quand même le tour du château.

- Mais la rumeur ne durera pas longtemps puisqu'il est enchanté.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve ! soupira Hubert, puis changeant de sujet : tu veux qu'on saute le déjeuner ?

- Non, j'ai très faim. Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si, mais je ne veux pas voir Lynda. Elle doit manger mes cheveux !

- Beurk ! Moi je voudrais voir ça ! Tu pourras toujours boire une potion de Repouss'tifs. Ou demander à Lynda de te lancer un sortilège.

- Mais oui, tu as raison !

Ayant retrouvé le sourire, Hubert courut presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Roxanne à sa suite. Le déjeuné fut assez cocasse, chacun y mettant du sien pour manger le plus possible tandis que Lynda rechignait sa soupe de potiron aux cheveux. Elle maudit une bonne quinzaine de fois chacun de ses amis, et faillit vomir quand Hubert la taquina en lui confessant qu'il ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux depuis une semaine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son assiette, Hollie lui resservit de la soupe et la laissa en manger deux cuillères avant de rajouter deux pleines poignées de cheveux dedans.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans plus de problèmes, Rémus évitant autant que possible de se retrouver à moins de vingt mètres de Roxanne, et celle-ci faisant de même, ne voulant pas attiser davantage les rumeurs et la colère de certains. Rien que sur le chemin entre la Grande Salle et la salle de métamorphose, elle avait dû expliquer à cinq reprises que Rémus agissait sous l'emprise d'un sort. Et à chaque fois, les personnes en face d'elle ne semblaient pas très convaincues.

Le soir venu, Roxanne reçut un message de sa sœur qui l'enjoignait à la retrouver après le dîner en bas des escaliers menant aux salles communes des gryffondors et des serdaigles. La jeune fille se rendit au point de rendez-vous quelque peu anxieuse. Elle connaissait assez Queenie pour savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elles soient vues ensembles, à moins d'un malheur. Aussi ne fut-elle nullement surprise en voyant Queenie arriver à grandes enjambées, la mine renfrognée.

- Salut Queenie, dit-elle poliment espérant vainement apaiser sa colère.

- Etant donné que tu es ma sœur, je vais te donner une chance de t'expliquer, avant de véritablement te réduire en poussière.

- Qu… quoi ? bégaya Roxanne surprise par la véhémence de l'attaque.

- Depuis ce midi j'entends certaine rumeurs. Il semblerait que tu ais embrassé MON Rémus en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Je sais bien qu'entre nous ce n'est pas toujours rose, mais nom d'un petit bonhomme je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à me prendre l'homme que j'aime !

- Ce n'est pas…

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce que je crois ? Tu oses me mentir alors que toutes les preuves sont contre toi ? Tu es vraiment infâme !

Perdant son sang froid, Roxanne serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper sa sœur, et répliqua.

- Ferme-la un peu et laisse-moi parler, nom de Dieu de pompe à chiottes ! Tu crois tout savoir ? Détrompes-toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait embrassé mais lui. Et il n'y a rien entre Rémus et moi, il a été en…

Roxanne n'eut pas le loisir de finir son mot. Une voix suraigüe et paniquée cria son nom. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Rémus qui s'élançait bien malgré lui dans les escaliers. La jeune fille, resta un instant bouche-bée avant d'avoir l'intelligence de détaler, sous le regard de Queenie qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Rémus passa devant elle, rattrapa Roxanne et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Queenie hoqueta de douleur et de jalousie mélangées. Les yeux grands ouverts elle regardait Rémus et ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Rémus embrassait Roxanne. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Roxanne alors qu'ellee voyait le visage de Queenie se décomposer. Roxanne crut que sa sœur allait pleurer, mais la jeune Lütrell se reprit et fonça sur le couple. Elle attrapa Rémus par les épaules et le tourna vers elle pour lui administrer une gifle retentissante.

- Espèce de malotru ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction de son dortoir.

Rémus la regarda partir, puis il se tourna vers Roxanne et dans un effort surhumain pour se contrôler, il lui dit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vais de suite à l'infirmerie.

Il s'enfuit à son tour, laissant Roxanne à bout de souffle. La jeune fille s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Cette histoire avait du bon, au moins Queenie en avait fini avec Rémus. Mais pourquoi il n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie plus tôt ? Roxanne se mit à chercher une réponse, et celle qu'elle entrevit la fit frissonner. Se pouvait-il que Rémus ait lui aussi des sentiments pour elle ? Affolée par cette hypothèse peu plausible, Roxanne se releva et courut rejoindre ses amis. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de vérifier son hypothèse, et peut-être aussi de remercier Rémus de l'avoir embrassé, même si ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté.

* * *

Voilà, je ne suis toujours pas très contente de ma fin, mais ça peut passer.

Qu'en dîtes-vous?


	16. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous !  
Tout d'abord excusez-nous pour cette longue attente. Nous n'avions pas prévues que nous mettrions tant de temps à terminer cette fic et surtout poster ce dernier chapitre.

Cet ultime chapitre de Vie et déboires d'une jeune hallucinée est signé Gaef. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Épilogue

_Ou comment tout se termine…_

Remus n'avait jamais été un adepte de la violence. Jamais. Pour lui, tout avait forcément une issue pacifique.

Mais les deux hurluberlus qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis avaient de quoi rendre psychopathe le plus doux des agneaux à demi-crevé. Et Remus était en meilleure forme que ça. Remus aurait voulu pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce mais il était tellement inquiet des répercussions de leurs actions sur ses relations avec Roxanne qu'il avait préféré remettre ça. Oh, il trouverait quelque chose pour se venger mais…d'abord, il devait s'assurer que Roxanne ne le haïssait pas définitivement et qu'il parviendrait à rattraper cette bévue inimaginable. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Supplier Roxanne de lui pardonner. Jusqu'à ce que Peter – encore lui, décidément, James et Sirius étaient des professeurs terriblement doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de transmettre leur insupportable esprit de déduction qui, bien qu'assez atypique et plutôt bizarre, était réel.

Ainsi, Peter avait fait remarquer à Remus que ce dernier aurait pu mille fois échapper à la vigilance de Sirius et de James pour aller se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Or, Remus avait attendu une journée entière avant de se faire désenchanter. Ce à quoi l'apprenti psychologue qu'était Peter, en avait déduit que Remus ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour pouvoir continuer à embrasser Roxanne. Remus avait bien tempêté, tempêté et nié tout en bloc, il n'en restait pas moins que Peter l'avait mis K.O. aussi efficacement qu'avec un uppercut en lui disant du ton docte du professionnel qu'il était en passe de devenir :

« Mon cher Remus, je crois que tu souffres d'une maladie très sérieuse qui s'appelle la maladie d'amour. »

Ce à quoi il avait répondu par un très inélégant « hein ? ». Peter lui avait adressé un petit sourire, lui avait tapoté l'épaule et avait précisé :

– Remus, tu es amoureux de Roxanne.

Le jeune garçon était alors resté coi pendant un instant qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Il ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius, craignant qu'il n'ait définitivement bugué, commença à chercher des sorts parmi les plus invraisemblables pour le réparer. Remus avait alors prit la fuite et s'était isolé pour réfléchir. Il resta seul bien deux heures, discutant avec lui-même, passant de la joie de se découvrir amoureux au désespoir auquel sa condition de loup-g arou le contraignait. Il eut beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas trop comment se sortir de tout ça sans que Roxanne ne soit blessé. Puis, il sursauta, se fustigeant d'avoir immédiatement conclu que s'il était amoureux de Roxanne, elle aussi devait l'être de lui. Il n'était pas aussi dérangé, fou…euh…optimiste que James. Il y avait toutes les chances que Roxanne ne voit en lui qu'un ami.

Le jeune homme soupira et, par la fenêtre de la volière où il s'était installé pour réfléchir, il fixa la lune en la maudissant. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu tranquillement aller demander à la jeune fille si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, c'était impossible.

Et puis de toute façon, il était certain qu'il finirait tout seul, habitant sous un pont, avec pour seule compagne, une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il aimait bien le whisky.

– Moi aussi, j'aime bien ! fit la voix de Sirius derrière lui. J'peux emménager avec toi ? Quoique, sous un pont, c'est pas terrible, y a des rats et tout, et je vais les chasser, alors si Peter se transforme, je risque de le manger…Et j'ai pas trop envie de manger Peter…

– Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu manges Peter. admit Remus dans un petit sourire.

Sirius, soudain plus sérieux, s'approcha de son ami et le força à lui faire face.

– Écoute, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses. Ce sort qu'on t'a jeté avec James, c'était pour que tu sois toi-même et que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie sans te préoccuper des conséquences et des « et si ». Remus, tu es jeune, tu es beau – tais-toi, je veux pas t'entendre rouspéter – et tu te compliques la vie, tellement que je me demande où tu trouves toutes ces complications. Tu as une partie du cerveau qui ne fait que ça ? s'inquiéta sincèrement le jeune homme.

– Bah, comme tu as un cerveau paramétré à au moins 75% pour faire des conneries, faut bien que je compense.

– Pourquoi ? C'est tellement plus marrant de vivre au jour le jour. Tu es amoureux de Roxanne, ne nies pas, je sais que ça fait à peu près une heure que tu l'as accepté.

– Une heure ? Ça fait longtemps que tu m'espionnes ?

– Oh, depuis que tu es parti à peu près. J'ai chouré la cape de James mais il en a eu besoin pour un truc avec les Serpentards.

– Espion, va, je…quel truc avec les Serpentards ?

– Je sais pas, il a simplement dit « Serpentards », « crapauds », « poils de balais » et « dentifrice ». Je crois que Peter va essayer de l'arrêter.

Sirius haussa les épaules, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je veux pas savoir. décida Remus en secouant la tête.

– Remus, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire maintenant à Roxanne. Je veux dire. Essayes de profiter de l'instant présent. Et si un jour, elle a besoin de savoir, tu lui diras. Mais pour le moment, y a pas besoin.

– Mais ce n'est pas…juste.

– Bien sûr que si. Sérieusement, tu crois que si par un grand miracle fait de la main de Merlin en personne, James arrive à sortir avec Lily, tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller lui dire que c'est lui qui lui a coupé les cheveux en troisième année pour se faire un doudou avec son odeur…j'y pense…est-ce que ça fait pas de James un fétichiste ?

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

– Bien sûr que si. Tu es un loup-garou et James un fétichiste. Chacun à ses particularités…

– Tu appelles le fait d'être un loup-garou, une particularité ?

– Ouais. Franchement, à part d'être un peu bestial une fois par moi, ça change pas grand-chose. Peut-être que c'est son truc.

– Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses.

– Quoi ?! Tous les goûts sont dans la nature…même quand ils sont aussi bizarres que ceux de James. Sérieusement, je préfèrerais être avec une loup-garou qu'avec une fille qui coupe mes cheveux pour s'en faire un doudou.

Sirius frissonna comme si l'éventualité d'une telle chose l'effrayait au plus haut point. Remus rigola doucement.

– Tu n'as pas tort…

– Ahah !

– Faut que j'arrête de dire ça. À chaque fois que je le dis, tu finis par faire un truc totalement dingue.

– Tiens, tu vois, tes meilleurs amis sont un dingue, un fétichiste et un futur psy. Je te dis, t'es le plus normal de nous. Et puis, Roxanne adore les animaux. Je suis sûre qu'elle se fera une joie d'accueillir notre loupiot…

– Tu es désespérément…

– Optimiste ?

– On va dire ça.

– Ça te coûte quoi d'aller lui parler ?

– Je…

– Il faut que je fasse ma tête de chien battu ? Je peux le faire. J'suis super doué.

– C'est bon, je vais y aller. Maintenant, va aider Peter avec James …

– JAMES ! Attends ! REMUS IL A DIT QUE JE DEVAIS T'AIDER !

– J'ai jamais dit ça ! paniqua Remus en voyant Sirius partir en courant dans le couloir.

Il soupira, secoua la tête et allait suivre ses amis pour les empêcher de se faire expulser.

– Oh ! Roxanne ! Remus ? À la volière, il te cherche, d'ailleurs. JAMES ! ATTENDS-MOI ! J'AI DES PÉTARDS !

Remus écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir mais il ne vit que Sirius – ou plutôt sa chevelure – qui tournait à droite, en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il vit aussi la jeune Roxanne qui arriva vers lui en trottinant, les joues roses. Tous les conseils de Sirius disparurent de la tête du jeune Remus au moment où il croisa les yeux. Voyant que la jeune fille se rapprochait de lui, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant encore quoi dire mais la jeune Roxanne le surprit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord totalement interdit, le jeune homme se sentit rougir de gêne comme elle se détachait. Sirius lui avait-il jeté le même sort ? James ? Peter lui avait-il dit quelque chose ? Que devait-il faire ?

– Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas exploser. jugea doucement la jeune fille. Tu as de la fièvre.

– Euh…bah, je…non…que tu…

– Tu n'es pas malade alors ?

– Euh…non.

– Tant mieux, je peux recommencer alors.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de renchérir, elle posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Puis elle se détacha et le fixa, les joues roses, mais ce n'était rien face à sa propre gêne.

– Je sais que je suis assez bizarre comme fille mais euh…est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon petit ami ?

À ce stade-là, Remus n'avait pas les yeux écarquillés mais carrément à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites. Il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'il devait répondre quelque chose. Et, le cœur battant, il souffla :

– James et Sirius t'ont lancé un sort ?

– Ah bon ? Quel sort ?

– Le même que moi ?

– Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas du tout envie de m'embrasser, hier ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Oh non…enfin, je veux dire, si mais euh…tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que…enfin, c'est juste moi et pas…et puis, tu sais, la lune, tout ça…

– Oui, la lune est très belle ce soir. acquiesça-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Remus.

Bafouillant et toujours rouge de gêne, Remus demanda, sans trop savoir pourquoi :

– C'est quoi le pire entre un loup-garou et un fétichiste ?

Pas désarçonnée pour deux sous par la question, la jeune fille réfléchit un instant et dit très franchement, ne réalisant pas que le cœur de Remus se trouvait au bord de ses lèvres :

– Je pense que c'est le fétichiste. Mais tu sais, Capitaine Haddock est un peu fétichiste avec toi et je l'aime quand même. Pourquoi, tu es fétichiste ?

– Euh non…enfin, pas que je sache.

– Alors tout va bien, non ? dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Remus eut un petit sourire face au joyeux sourire dénué de toute méfiance de la jeune fille et il prit une longue inspiration avant de se pencher pour embrasser à son tour la jeune fille. Il finit par se détacher de Roxanne et la regarda, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Ça veut dire mille fois oui. précisa Remus en se penchant pour l'embrasser encore.

FIN

* * *

Voilà V&D c'est vraiment terminé ! Donnez-nous vos avis.

Nous voudrions remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont suivies et toutes celles qui ont commentées. Ca fait vraiment plaisir :) 

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
